Outcast
by Feebasbellaswan
Summary: Bella moved to Forks at the start of the holidays, and meets the rich Jacob Black. Their realtionship takes a turn for the worst, and Bella becomes unsure. September brings school, and the mysterious outcast Edward Cullen. Can he save her from what she got herself into? Only teeny tiny lemons.
1. Forks

**Before you start worrying, no, I have not finished 'you have me'. I will be finishing it soon, but this was just an idea I had a few days ago, so I decided to write it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Forks. That little rainy town in the state of Washington was my next destination.

It was the start of the summer holidays. Six weeks with nothing but relaxing, and where was I stuck? Forks. Where I knew no one but Charlie.

I had detested Forks all my life, and when I was ten, I moved out and in with my mother in the sunny place of Arizona. That was just two years after my mom and dad divorced, and now, when I was seventeen, she had a new husband. Phil.

Phil was nice enough, but the fact that he was a minor league baseball player made me want to leave. He did a lot of travelling, and I barely got any time with my mom anymore, so spending all of this free time with my father seemed like a good idea. He was all alone up there, and needed a little company in that big empty house.

He had told me about a boy who lived there when we talked on the phone. And it turns out that I used to play with him when I was little. Apparently, his family were rich because of his grand father's inheritance when he died. They got over £200,000, and barely spent any of it. I couldn't remember him, but I was told that his name was Jacob, and that he was living in the Quileute reservation, La push to be exact. Apparently he was really excited for me to arrive, which creeped me out a little. I couldn't even remember that I had known the guy, and he was anxious to see me? I was a terrible person.

After my goodbyes to my mother and Phil, I got into the plane and sat down, immediately taking out my crumpled Wuthering Heights book. It was one of my favourite novels, and I had read it time and time again, which explains why the spine was close to breaking. No one understood why I loved it so much, but I just happened to find the love story between both Cathy and Heathcliff fascinating.

Their relationship was like the moors in the book; dark, stormy and twisted. Cathy loved Heathcliff, yet she married Edgar. And Heathcliff loved her, but she married Isabella. It shows that love can be twisted and tested, but it will always be there, and always be as strong as ever.

I read the last chapter just as the plane was landing in Seattle.

My dad drove me back to his house - now my home. On the way, he told me more about this Jacob fella, and that he had bought a car from his father, Billy Black for me. A truck, acutally. The amount of time that he had been talking about him throughout our trip was scary. He really liked this kid, and I started to think that he would want him as a son...

Would a son-in-law count for him?

Was he planning for me to marry Jacob?

Shiver.

I figured that my father would never think that. He was too good a man, that's why he was the chief of police in Forks. But the way he excessively filled me in with the run down of Jacob's _life..._ was a little frightening.

We finally pulled up to the house, and I immediately felt the childlike feel the place had. The oak tree was still there beside the house, with the tire swing still hanging there, but it look more withered, I guess you could call it. The door was still a dark green, and the paint on the house was grey, although it had started off as white.

When we had walked in, I realised that there were loads of photos of me, mom and Charlie at places like the beach and even Disneyland. I was standing in between Renée and Charlie wearing Minnie mouse ears, holding a huge lolly pop. My mom was an interior designer, and was pretty famous, but I didn't flaunt that around. I hated that she was always expecting me to follow in her footsteps, and be the girly girl that she always wanted. She hadn't admitted that, but I could see it in her eyes.

But I loved her. She was the one person I could turn to, as I didn't have any friends. Sure, I talked to a few people at school here and there, but I was mostly an outcast. I'd never met anyone else like me so far, so no one around me understands. All of the popular girls have their hair highlighted, huge ugly bags and there was this one girl called Irina in Junior high who wore thin black leggings so you could see her knickers through it. It was just disgusting.

There was also a girl called Chloe, who teased me when my hair turned ginger. My mom had wanted me to have blonde hair when I was twelve, but it didn't work out, and we had to go to the hairdressers to get the dye out.

So I was a reject. Only spoken to by teachers and my parents. Great life.

Charlie informed me that we would be visiting the Blacks house for a BBQ tonight, and that Jacob would be there. Um, why do I need to know that? Oh yeah, he wants to set me up with Jacob.

I slept for about two hours before throwing on a plain white blouse and jeans. I tied my hair up into a sloppy pony tail and put on a bead bracelet that Renée had given me before I left. She wanted to by me a diamond one, but I didn't want to waste her money, so we simply went to the market and bought this one. She had also offered to take me shopping for a whole new wardrobe for Forks, but I refused. Clothes shopping wasn't for me. I was more of a book girl.

As we rode towards the reservation, my dad started to talk. "Couldn't you of worn something... I dunno. Less plain?" He asked me. He wasn't much of a good liar, as was I, so I knew what he was up to.

"Dad, I'm starting to think that you're trying to set me up with Jacob." I accused, causing him to gulp loudly.

"No, no. What kind of father do you take me for?" He stuttered. Yep, he was lying.

_Just wants to get rich, doesn't he? _I wondered. It was slightly understandable, but using your daughter to get yourself a few bucks was just _terrible. _It's like setting me up for prostitution.

The rest of the ride was silent. I watched as the tall evergreen trees passed by in a green blur, and wondered why everything was so green. I mean, tree trunk are meant to be brown, right? Wrong. Here, they were all covered in squishy green stuff, and surrounded by ferns.

When we arrived, I saw a huge black house, which is probably related to the name. There were many windows, but they were small, and the dark spruce wooded planks on the patio and throughout the house just made the place look ugly. Rich? Couldn't they hire my mom to decorate for them?

As soon as we were out of the car, a tall boy with black hair bounded out of the house and pulled me into a giant bear hug. I could barely breathe, let alone get a word out to make him drop me. "Jake, don't kill her." After that was said, he put me down and I could breathe again. _Thank you Charlie._

"Oh, sorry." Jacob apologised, before his eyes began to look over me. "You look very beautiful tonight, Bells." He commented.

He was coming on a little strong. "Um, thanks."

I saw a glint of anger in his eye. Couldn't he handle the fact that I didn't fall for his charms? I guess he had some charm, but only at the level of a jock, or a stud. I wasn't fooling for that shit.

The rest of the evening was pleasant. We had a couple of burgers, and it turned out that Jacob and I had a lot in common. He was very sweet, and even asked me out on Friday. I accepted, only because I wanted to get to know him better, but I knew he was just out for one thing. I figured that I would give him a chance, but if he broke my heart, I would be out of there like a bat out of hell.

* * *

On the morning of our date to the lodge, I had a quick shower and got dressed before going down stairs to get some answers out of Charlie. He was up to something, and I was sure it had something to do with Jacob and I.

"Dad?" I called out, only to be answered by the clanking of pans from the kitchen. My dad was attempting to make breakfast again. He had tried this multiple times since I had arrived here, and I kept trying to convince him that I would cook breakfast and dinner for now on. He had to work from Saturday to Thursday anyway, so this was he day off.

"Let me cook," I ordered him, grabbing the frying pan in his hand and placing it on the stove. I turned up the heat and cracked a few eggs into the pan, before concentrating on getting my answers. "Are you trying to set me up with Jake?"

He didn't answer straight away, he just sat down at the table and picked up the newspaper, not acknowledging the fact that I was talking. "Not to be blunt, but you've hovered over us, just waiting for the moment when he'll ask me out, which he did all too quickly at the BBQ. Why is that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bella." He replied stiffly, taking another sip from his coffee.

"Sure you don't," I said, trying to tease him a bit, but he stayed frozen, his eyes never moving from the first sentence of the article he was focusing on. _Never mind, then._ I thought. _I already know._

At noon, I drove to the place I was supposed to meet Jacob, and found him sitting on the bench outside, smoking a cigarette. Rebel.

Once he had noticed me standing there, he quickly stomped on the death stick, and offered his hand to me, lightly kissing it. "You look gorgeous, Isabella." He announced.

"Thanks," I told him a bit more confidentely then last time. He grinned, and led me inside.

We learnt a lot about each other that day. I loved books, he detested them. He was a bad boy, I was a goodie two shoes. He had a girlfriend by the age of three, I've never had anything close. We didn't have as much in common as we had the other night, but when he told me about how much he missed his grandfather, my heart broke.

He asked me out on a date again the next week, and I told him yes yet again. We had our first kiss outside my house, and though I had expected it to be sweet, it was rough, and scary. He was moving too fast in this relationship, but I had all summer, so maybe he would slow down. Wouldn't he?

* * *

**Don't worry! Edward will appear! Remember, I am a team Edward girl! **

**Please review!**


	2. Bruise

**BPOV**

It had been a few weeks since that date with Jacob, and things had taken a turn for the worst.

He was really possessive. And not in the way that made a girl feel like she was cared about and loved. It was in the way that I wasn't allowed to talk to any other boys when we went out. That meant that he was the one to order our food if our waiter was a guy, and he wouldn't let me choose what I wanted to eat. He always order me garden salad, which was nice, but a girl could use a burger every once in a while.

And he hadn't slowed down in our relationship as I'd hoped. I was home alone a few days ago, and he had climbed in through my bedroom window, asking for... Well, you know. I wasn't ready, but he just wouldn't listen to me, and I couldn't tell Charlie about it, because he loved Jake like a son. He wouldn't believe me.

I had _such_ a great father. He wouldn't listen to anything I said if it was bad about Jake. Sure, he was the police chief, but his favouritism was just overboard.

School was starting in three weeks, now. I was going to go to Forks high, with now three hundred and fifty-eight students. My school in Phoenix had been bigger, but at least I was pretty sure that this school had nicer kids.

I was going to Jacob's house today for yet another date. Seriously, three weeks and we'd had about ten or maybe twenty dates, all to the same places. But they were all in public, with people and witness's. What could happen when we're alone? A repeat of what happen in my room a few days ago was haunting my mind.

I began to drive there in my rusty old truck, and pulled into his driveway about twenty minutes later. As I got out, I saw to girls around my age lying down on the grass of their front yard, enjoying the sun that we were blessed to have today. I had learned from Billy that their names were Leah and Emily, and they were cousins. They both looked at me and started laughing. Couldn't blame them, though. I was wearing worn out brown uggs, jeans and a black jacket, hardly stylish. While they were wearing skimpy bikinis, with bodies that look as if they should be in swimsuit magazines.

I carried on walking towards Jacob's house, and rang the doorbell. As soon as the door was opened, I was swept into his arms as he planted a rough kiss on my lips. It was a quick one, so I had barely been able to respond. Jake had pulled away with an anger look on his face. "Why didn't you kiss me back, Bella?" He asked harshly.

"I... You... I" I stuttered, struggling to get the words out. He was thinking the worst, and didn't leave me enough time to reply.

"Are you cheating on me? You are, aren't you?" He shouted, throwing me against the wall. He had never done anything like this to me before, and my back was started to ache from my collision with the wall.

"No Jake! Ow! I'm not cheating! I promise you!" I got out between pants. I was sure that I would bruise because of that. And it would be a _big _bruise.

Recognition flashed across his face, and he was suddenly lifting me from where I had fallen after I hit the wall, and placing me on the couch. He began to plant frantic kisses all over my face. "I'm so sorry Bella! I honestly thought that... well it doesn't matter now. You won't leave me right? I swear it was just an overreaction! I-" I cut him off from his rambling by placing my finger over his lips.

"I'm fine, don't worry. And I understand that you just overreacted, it's okay." I tried to convinced him, and it seemed to work, because he pulled me back into his arms again, and started taking me to his bedroom. Please not again.

Jake was an alright guy, but he was a very horny teenager. I hated that he had taken away my virginity without my permission, but I couldn't get him arrested for rape, it wouldn't go down well with my father, or Jacob. He laid me down on his bed, and started to remove my jacket before I stopped him. "Can we not do this right now, Jake?" I asked him.

But as soon as the words were out of my mouth, anger filled his eyes, and he continued to pull down the zip. "Why Bells? Are you cheating? Or do you want to leave me? You can't leave me." He didn't say that like he was begging for me to stay, he demanded it. This was another side to Jacob, and I hated it.

"I just don't want to do this right now. And I told you that I wasn't leaving you."

He considered that for a moment, looking towards the small clock on the wall as he did so. His gaze turned back to me as he said, "Okay, we won't have sex, but you owe me." He grinned slyly, and I looked up at the clock. _Damn. It was two hours before his dad was meant to come back. There's no getting out this._

When it took me so long to respond, his hand came and slammed against my face, probably leaving a huge mark there. "Jake!"

"Are you going to do it or what?" He demanded, making me cringe. I reluctantly nodded, but I hid it from him. I didn't want another bruise, I could live without it.

* * *

The past three weeks were terrible.

He was abusive, and if I denied sex, he would always slap me until I agreed. It was either that, or I had to give him a blow job, and that will never happen again. When he slapped me, he always aimed for my right cheek, so there wouldn't be bruises all over my face, and to hide them, I had to cover half of face and look like a depressed goth all the time. The black jacket I wore all the time wasn't helping either, I would have to get something white and stripy. That would make me seem a little less depressing.

My dad didn't notice anything different when I came back from Jake's house, or downstairs after Jake had climbed in through my bedroom window. I would have asked for that tree to be cut down if it wasn't because of the fact that it was my childhood tree. I had a treehouse before, but now it was just a couple of planks of wood sitting in a tree. I used to spend all of my time in that tree house, to escape my parents arguments and to have time to think. I know, weird for a ten year old, but it's true. I started to review my entire intake on love, and if it was possible that two people could love one another forever.

I'm obsessed with this book that I've been reading since I was ten. In it, there were two people, that even though the odds were stacked against them, they got through it all. He was made for her, made to live forever so he would meet her after ninety years of wondering the earth, wondering why he was still alive. Then he meets her in a crowded lunchroom, and his world changes.

I was teased for liking that book. It gave me hope that there was someone waiting for me out there, who would love me just as unconditionally as he loved her. No matter what she looked like, or how she changed, he would always be there to protect her and love her. He left her in the second book to keep her safe from himself, and though some people think that was selfish of him, I think it was selfless. He left the woman he loved with all of his heart so she wasn't in danger of him and his family anymore.

But, in the end, their back together, and when she understands why he left, she forgives him. They go through so much an neither of them fail to love the other. It was sweet, and heartbreaking.

After all of that time sitting in that treehouse - then after moving to Phoenix, sitting on my own in the playground - being teased and ridiculed for what I loved during every maths and English lesson that I had, I came to a conclusion. I couldn't keep thinking that life was a fairytale. I had to face facts, and see that there is no one waiting for me, no one that would love me no matter what. Those type of men didn't exist.

Jake wasn't that type of guy, that was clear. Every boy in my class in Phoenix weren't those type of guys. Every single one of them made fun of me. Saying that I was an idiot for liking that book, and that it couldn't inspire anything or anyone. It inspired me to write my own novel, where love conquered all, but that was discarded along with the rest of the trash in our lockers, as Garrett had put it.

Two days. Two more days and I could try to move on. I had a hint of hope that my prince could possibly be at that small town school, but I knew it was unlikely. Why couldn't I just let it go and face facts? Jake was the best that I could get.

I was hardly pretty. Pale white skin, dull brown eyes and hair. I wore the worst of clothes and now I had a huge bruise on both my face and back. How could I still believe that a guy could love me when I'm like this? I'm sure that Jake just uses me for the sex. After we're done, I fell violated and dirty, and always had a long shower, trying to scrub myself clean.

The next too nights were never-ending. Jake snuck into my room when Charlie was asleep and we had 'make up' sex. We didn't break up, but we couldn't do this sort of thing when I started going to school, so Jake was making up for all of that lost time. Sometimes I willed for Charlie to wake up, and get rid of Jacob for me for the night, but it didn't happen.

I knew that I should break up with him. And I had tried. He always puts on his puppy dog face, and turns the subject to his dead grand dad. And if that doesn't work, he'll turn to threatening me. There was no way out. I felt trapped in this life I got myself into.

I should have left him. That night when we went to his house for a BBQ I should have just ignored him and I wouldn't be like this. Bruised and battered. Jake hadn't broken a bone-yet.

So, all of my hopes ride on this new school. This was my chance of a new start, and all I have to do is gradually drift from Jake. Then he just might let me go.

* * *

**We all know where the book referance was from, and most of that stuff is true for me. So Sasha? If your reading this, that's your answer :p**

**Bella needs to hurry up and break up with Jacob, I know, I know. All in good time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	3. School at last

**BPOV**

I'd never thought that I would be so excited to go to school. I was actually a little giddy about it.

When I woke up, I had a quick shower, and got dressed into a green bowlers shirt that Charlie used to have - he was a bowler when he was a little younger, but let the sport go when he wanted a more serious career - and a pair of jeans. Normally, my famous black jacket would come on as well, but I had gone shopping yesterday and bought the exact jumper I had in mind. It reached just past my hips, was white and had thin, brown stripes on it.

I brushed my hair over the right side of my face to hide the still purple bruise, and went downstairs for breakfast. I couldn't use make up for the bruise, mainly because it never covers all of it, and I hated make up. A little bit was okay, but some people put an overload of it on their faces, and it was terrible.

I made my way to the school in my truck, ignoring the looks I got when it spluttered and almost exploded on the way there. I still prefered this to a fancier car that I wouldn't be able to see myself in. A Chevy was ten times better for me than a Mercedes, or even a Volvo.

I pulled into the parking lot which was almost empty, and found a space close to the office. Once I was out of my car and looked up, my thoughts suddenly went to _speak of the devil._

In the corner of the parking lot, under a canopy of branches overhanging from a tree next to it, was a shiny silver Volvo. I couldn't clearly see the driver, but I didn't poke my nose in too much. I started to walk towards the office, and was greeted by an elderly woman by the desk. "Hello, my name is Ms. Cope. How can I help you?" She asked me in a sweet, motherly way.

"Um. I'm Bella Swan. I'm starting today." I informed her. She dug into a pile of paper and pulled out a timetable, then handed it to me.

"Here you go. The fastest routes to each of your classes are highlighted, but I'm sure you'll have enough friends by break to show you around." _Yeah right. Didn't work in any other school, won't work here._

My first lesson was English with Mr. Mason, then I had government with Mr. Jefferson. Then trig, spanish. biology and gym, with only lunch as a break. God, I hate school when the lessons are crammed like this.

I walked back out into the parking lot, and saw that most of the student body had arrived, since the entire place was packed. Just as I made it to my car, I heard a squealing, then I saw a pixie like girl standing next to me. She was petite, and had spiky brown hair that pointed in all directions. It was kind of cute, actually. "Are you Isabella Swan? The chief's daughter?" She asked.

"Yes, but just call me Bella." I informed her, taking my bag from the cab and slamming the door shut.

"Great! And I'm Mary-Alice, but never call me that. It's just Alice." She told me with a grin on her face. Before either of us could say anything else, another girl bounded over to us. She had brown hair that just reached her shoulders, and she looked like a gossiper. "This is my friend Jessica, but ignore her. She's just bonkers."

I laughed at that, but all Jessica did was scowl. "Are you spreading lies about me Mary?" She asked Alice, and I could see the annoyance on the pixie's face.

"You spread lies about everyone else. I was helping them get back at you," Alice shot back, sticking her tounge out childishly. I was still laughing at the two. They made quite the pair.

"Oh great. The new girl's laughing at me, not laughing with me." Jessica pouted. "Am I the new school clown?"

"Well-"

"Actually," I interrupted Alice, trying to spare Jessica's feelings. "I was just laughing at the way you two are together. It's hilarious." I said, proving it by laughing.

"Knowing each other since third grade will do that," Alice declared, throwing her arm over Jessica's shoulder. "By eighth grade, we were both completely bonker crazy. This one time in drama, we were acting out a silent movie, and our group were doing a jail. So, my and Jess here were the two girls wearing straitjacket's and we were all huddled in the corner. Then Lexi decided that Jess should be killed, and when she is, I had to laugh madly. No one understood what we were doing though."

I had both trig and Spanish with Jessica, and government with Alice. In each of those classes, I had to stand up in front of everyone and talk about myself. I missed out the part about Renée since I didn't want everyone knowing about her, but it was still awkward. I was never much of a speaker. When it was finally lunch, the three of us went to the cafeteria, got our food and sat down. I chose to only have lemonade and an apple.

As I looked around the room, I noticed that everyone's eyes were on me, which made me uncomfortable. I hated being the center of attention. Luckily, there was one guy not staring.

In the corner of the room he sat on an empty table, wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. From what I could see, his hair was a bronze like color, and his eyes were a vivid green. In his hands was the book '_The Great Gatsby'. _I'd read it, and it was a good book, but it was depressing, and I wouldn't expect anyone my age to read it. Was he a senior?

My wondering was interrupted by Jessica clicking her fingers in my ear. "Hey? I was talking to you. What are you looking at, anyway?" She asked before her gaze turned to where mine was aimed. "God Bella, don't even bother."

"What? Why?" I asked her. I was confused. He looked like he was an amazing guy. Was she warning me not to waste my time? Is he so popular that I didn't have a chance with him?

"He's Edward Cullen," She spat out. "He's dangerous, and just... weird, I guess. Victoria's the only one who has a crush on him, but everyone thinks she's crazy. He's sort of goth and rebel mixed into one. Overall, he's bad news." She clarified.

Alice cleared her voice loudly. "Excuse me _Jess._ But you're talking about my brother!" I looked between her and Edward, but I couldn't see any resemblance apart from the insane beauty the both possessed. "He's my adopted brother. We don't know what happened to his family, 'cause he never tells anyone. And my mom and dad wanted another child, but my mom couldn't have anymore after me. So, they adopted him when we were both twelve." She explained quickly.

I looked back over at him through the cover of my hair. His eyes were tied down onto his book, but I saw him glance up at me, probably sensing my gaze. After about three seconds, he looked back down to his book. He seemed unimpressed, but I couldn't blame him. I wasn't much to look at.

"So Bella, I have a question for you." Alice asked when Jessica had left the table. She was off to see her boyfriend - Mike?

"What's that then?" I replied as I took a sip from my lemonade.

"You don't have to tell me, but I just wondered why you cover half of your face with your hair?"

Should I tell her? No. I couldn't. As much as I would like to tell someone about what Jacob had put me through, I think that he wouldn't let me get off too easily. I also thought that he might get to Alice as well, and I couldn't put that on her. I just shook my head and told her that I couldn't tell her. She was about to say something else, but Jessica returned with sex hair and a flushed face. Lovely.

The bell rang, so I walked to Biology, following the map I was provided with. Once I got into the classroom, I handed Mr. Banner the slip that he had to sign, and turned to where I would have to sit.

Next to the only empty seat on the third row was Edward Cullen, still reading the book he was at lunch. Oh god. I would have to sit next to him. _Calm down Bella, _ I commanded myself. _It shouldn't be such a big deal._

I took the slip from the teacher and started towards the table, but, I was a little bit of a klutz, and tripped a little one the way there. A group of girls in the front giggled me, but I ignored them. I was used to it.

I sat down, pretending to not know about the bright red blush that was invading my cheeks. I took out my book and pen, and began taking notes on the lecture Mr. Banner was giving. I tried my best to ignore the fact that I was sitting next to Edward, but my imagination took over my mind, and I looked at him through the thin curtain of my hair.

He was staring down at his book, a frown forming between his eyebrows as if he was trying really hard to concentrate on reading. After a moment, he gave up, and discarded the book to the corner of the table. His fingers ran through his bronze locks, and he quickly glanced towards me, but as soon as our gazes locked, we were frozen.

Up close, I could see that his eyes were a sort of emerald color, with some lighter highlights. And they were filled with fear and confusion, though I couldn't understand why.

Our staring was broken by the bell, causing me to jump out of my skin. By the time that I had recovered, Edward was already walking out the door, and when I looked around, no one else was even up yet. Strange. Was I really _that_ bad?

I decided to just go to gym before making up any ridiculous theories about him. The only thing I could really fear at the moment was Jake, and I had nothing left to worry about.

* * *

**This isn't my best work, but a certain _someone _is forcing me to hurry up and write these. **

**Anyway, please review! And like my page 'Twilight is my escape from reality' on Facebook!**


	4. Sleepover

BPOV

It's been a week and four days since I'd started Forks high, and Jake wasn't happy.

When I had gotten home after my first day, he had been sitting on my doorstep, ready to ambush me with questions. Most of them were asking me if there were any boys at this school and if any of them had hit on me. I had told him that there were obviously boys there, but none of them hit on me. I missed out the part about them having no reason to, but Jacob hated it when I said things like that about myself.

I'd become good friends with both Ali and Jess, and learnt to stay away from girls like Tanya. She had her brown hair up in a tight but messy bun at the top of her head, and some very small blonde strips in the cow lick style she had above her face. How her was put up showed everyone her scalp, and you could see the hair being tugged. Ew. She also had an overload of mascara on her eyes, and chewed gum everywhere she went.

Then there were her followers Kate and Victoria. Kate had long blonde hair, and wore glasses, which wasn't too bad. But she was bossy, always wanting her own way. The only way she got it was by being intimidating, so she was quite a bitch. Then there was Victoria. She had big red hair, always gets her own way and despises anyone that wasn't popular, who she just called nerds. All of these people added up to what Irina was like, so I chose to stay put of their way.

Alice's brother Edward was acting strange. He always looked up to me during lunch, holding my gaze before dropping it, and cursing himself quietly. He had also switched books to_ Abelard and Heloise, _a true story of forbidden love. He was a confusing guy. I also sat next to him in Biology, but he kept his eyes to himself then, just focusing on what Mr. Banner was saying. I had thought about talking to him a couple of times, but Jess had warned me not to. How could he be so dangerous?

* * *

Alice had invited me over for a sleepover at her house with Jessica, and I agreed. I'd never really had a sleepover with friends, so this was a first. Jake had asked if she had a brother, and when I said yes, he lashed out on me. Now, right above the hem of my shirt, there was a huge purple bruise. Luckily, my new long jumper managed to hide the mark, but it couldn't stop the throbbing pain that came from it.

Jacob nearly went to beat up Alice for coming up with the idea, but I stopped him. Alice was so small, she wouldn't be able to handle something like that, and she didn't deserve it.

I started to pack for my night at Alice's. I only packed what I needed, which were a tooth-brush, hair brush and PJ's. I threw the bag over my shoulder and headed for my truck, locking the door behind me before hopping into the grimy thing.

When I arrived, Alice came squealing out of the house and into the door of the truck. She was followed by Jessica, who was singing Halo by Beyoncé. I'd also learnt from my stay in Forks that she was quite the show-off, and sung whenever she could. It was actually kind of annoying. "Hey Bella!" Alice had opened the truck door and stood in front of me with her grin as wide as flipping Texas. "Come on! We're having a make over right now whether you like it or not!"

Both Alice and Jessica lead me to Alice's room, which was hot pink and purple by the way, and sat me down on the bed, pulling out my hair brush and tugging through my hair. "Ouch! Can you do it a little slower? That's painful!" I whined.

"Oh stop moaning Bella!" Jessica snapped playfully. "After we do this, then we have to gossip. It's already three and we have so much to do!" She continued to claw through my hair with the brush, while Alice had began painting my toenails. Why did they have to do this to me?

After they had finished their torture, they allowed me to get changed into my PJ's with the french plait Jess had put in my hair, with the right half of my face still covered. They asked why I wanted it that way, but I just shook my head, and they let it go. The only thing I ever slept in were my slightly ripped grey sweatpants and my plain red t-shirt. When I walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom, there were blankets and food surrounding the pink tv in the corner, along with a huge bottle of coca-cola and sprite with glasses. Wow.

Once we were all laid down and the first film was in the DVD player, Jessica started the conversation. "Okay Alice, this has been bugging me for ages now. What's up with you and Jasper?" She asked as the opening credits rolled past. Alice's face had gone a light pink at the subject and shook her head.

"Who's Jasper?" I asked them, oblivious to who we were talking about.

"Jazz is a guy from my Maths class." Alice barley whispered. "He had honey blonde hair and these brown eyes that go right down to his soul," She sighed dreamily. "We went to a movie and he asked me out again for next saturday..." She trailed off, leaving Jessica to squeal in delight.

"Did he kiss you? Was it good? Dirty or sweet?" She fired off far too quickly, but Alice managed to answer every question. Once she was finished, I asked Jess about Mike, and what they had done on my first day when she had snuck off with him. More blush, and a very disturbing story of both of them making out in the girls bathroom. _Gross._

"Okay Bella, your turn. Are there any men in your life? Here or in Phoenix?" Alice asked, stuffing her face with salt and vinegar chips.

"Nope, none." I told them, turning my attention to the chocolate bars that were next to Jessica. Maybe if I'm quick enough, I can grab one or two, and avoid anymore questions from-

"Excuse me?" Alice screeched, probably making all of the windows in the house shake. "Are you telling me, that a sexy girl like you has _never_ had a boyfriend?" She raised her eyebrow at me. Do I tell her? Should I? Was it safe?

"Hold that thought, I need the toilet," Jess said quickly, before running out of the room, leaving just me and Alice.

"So? Any boyfriends whatsoever?" Alice pressed. I'll tell her. She was more trustworthy than Jess was, so I was sure she could keep the secret. I would regret this...

"Yes, I do at the moment," I started, her eyes lit up like christmas, but when she saw the sadness on my face, her expression went from excited to confused, so I continued. "We started going out at the start of summer, and he was sweet back then, but then, then he changed." I choked, tears threatening to spring out, but I held them in. "He started to think that we should go faster after only a couple of weeks of being together, so he climbed into my bedroom window when Charlie was asleep, and..." I trailed off and she gasped. "Anyway. He thought that I might be cheating when I went over to his house on day, and pushed me into the wall. I just thought it was just an overreaction, a mistake, but I was wrong."

I couldn't bring myself to continue after a moment or two, but it felt better now that someone was listening to me. "He crawled through my window, made me come to his house then demand sex, and if I said no, he would slap me." I whimpered, as I swiftly swept the hair from my face, revealing the multiple purple hand marks there.

"Bella..." Alice whispered in shock. "Why haven't you told Charlie? He's the police chief and your dad! He needs to know about things like this!" She gestured towards the mark.

"I couldn't. Charlie loves Jake like a son, and he might not believe me if I told him, then Jake would beat me up again... You can't tell anyone else Alice! Not even Jess! If word gets around, Jake might find out, then I'm doomed." I shook, adding emphasis to my point.

"Cross my heart," She promised. "Jake? Are you talking about Jacob Black from La Push?" I nodded and she sighed in frustration. "Why him? Why?"

My eyebrows knitted together at her outrage. She saw the look on my face and quickly explained. "Jacob has hated me and Edward ever since we visited La push first beach when we were fourteen. So, we were banned from going there, and now he's rich enough to keep guards with our faces and names memorized."

"Wow." I said simply, just as Jess walked back into the room. She had sex hair and her face was flustered. And the obvious sign? Her t-shirt was on backwards. One guess.

Phone sex with Mike.

"Sorry I was gone so long guys. Now, any boyfriends Bells?" She asked, getting back into the zone of gossip.

Alice looked at me quickly, seeking an answer to whether or not she should tell Jessica. I shook my head slightly, and told her that I'd had a boyfriend when I was five until I was seven, but he had hit me with a plastic golf club when we were playing and I broke up with him. It was an unlikely way to break up, but it worked. Barely. I was always a bad liar, so Jess had some suspicions but she let it go. Thank god.

We watched to remainder of the film, which was only about five minutes, and put in the next one. It was called _Dusk,_ based on the book I loved when I was younger, and it had some of our favourite actors in it. After ten minutes of watching, Alice started to talk. "Taylor is so dreamy. He's way hotter than that guy who plays Sven... What was his name again?"

"Robert Pattinson. And I prefer him to Taylor. I hate guys who show off their bodies to get attention," I informed her, taking a bite from a chocolate bar. When I looked up, Bot Jessica and Alice's eyes were on me with surprise filling them.

"How could you not like Taylor?" Alice screeched.

I shrugged. "I just don't. Like I said, he's just a show off. In the other two films he hardly ever wears a shirt! It's just disgusting."

We had a little argument about it, and they won. How was I supposed to compete against _both_ of them? Alice was a hurricane, and Jessica was the head of the debate team. They had me speechless after two minutes. They both fell asleep after their little rant, but I was wide awake. Over the past couple of days when Jake hadn't slipped into my room, I'd been having nightmares. This isn't because I miss him, this is because he isn't there to keep me awake. All of them involve me getting raped by Jacob over and over again in my room, and I always wake up sweating and crying.

I decided that I may as well go downstairs and get a drink, since we were out of the fizzy stuff, and I had refused to go near any alcoholic drinks the girls had laid out for me. I just didn't like them.

As I crept down the stairs, I heard a guitar playing and I recognised the song immediately. But the angelic voice that sang along with it was unknown.

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous._  
_It's your ability to make me earn this._  
_I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep._  
_It's about how you laugh out of pity,_  
_'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny._  
_I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep._

I turned the corner to look into the living room, and saw Edward, sitting on the piano bench the opposite way holding a guitar in his hands. He continued to sing, and I realised that this was the first time that I'd actually heard his voice, and it was beautiful.

_If you need anything, just the say the word._  
_I mean anything._  
_Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,_  
_and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

_It's those pills that you don't need to take,_  
_medicating perfection, now that's a mistake._  
_I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep._  
_It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it._  
_It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded._  
_I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep._

_If you need anything, just the say the word._  
_I mean anything._  
_Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,_  
_and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

_While you were sleeping I figured out everything,_  
_I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me._  
_Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins._  
_You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame._

_If you need anything, just the say the word._  
_I mean anything. I really do_  
_Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,_  
_and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

_If you need anything, just the say the word._  
_I mean anything._  
_Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,_  
_and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

Once the song had ended, I turned quickly and headed for the kitchen, trying to be quiet. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and put it under the tap, filling the glass before taking a sip. I turned and saw Edward standing in the doorway with his guitar in his hand. He leaned it gently against the wall before speaking. "Hello, Bella."

I gulped slightly. "Hi Edward." I greeted, turning my attention back to my drink. Why was he talking to me? I thought he didn't like anyone, well, apart from Alice.

"Where are Alice and Jessica?" He asked casually, taking a cup for himself and filling it with water.

"They're both asleep. I couldn't get to sleep so I came down here for some water." His eyes were on me again, following my every move. It wasn't that creepy, but it was still a little weird. I washed my glass when I had finished, dried it off and reached to place it back into the cupboard. I heard a quiet gasp, and I realised that my shirt had rode up a little, and the huge purple bruise was revealed.

"Bella, how did that happen?" He asked with a twinge of anger in his tone. Why was he angry?

"Uh..." I hesitated. I didn't need to think about this one. Alice had told me that Edward had a bit of a temper, and I didn't want anything to happen. "It's nothing." And before he could protest, I was out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Please review!**

**It should be an EPOV next chapter! **


	5. Closer

**Happy Birthday to bluepenguin218! (One day early!)**

* * *

**EPOV**

Life sucks, and then you die.

Seems like it.

I've always been the depressed one all my life since both of my parents died. That's the only reason I'm like this. It was my fault that they were gone, and my fault that I would never see them again. But, despite my life being the dark cloud it had always been, the new girl had somehow brought some light into it.

Bella had a way of making me smile, but I rarely showed it. I'd never really talked to her since it wasn't normal for me. I mean, I'd never gone as far as cutting and starving myself. Sure, I had taken some drugs in my life, but hadn't everybody at my age? They used them to experiment with though, I'd used them to try and make me happier, but it never worked. Jasper was the one who suggested smoking weed and getting high, but they weren't that great. Of course, Jazz loved them and was a complete pot head and always wanted to hug people when he was high with creepy blood shot eyes. I was depressed, but I wasn't going to start doing _that_.

I had been watching Bella for the past few days that she had been here, trying to figure out how she made me that little more happier everytime I saw her, but I couldn't. I was normally good at reading people. Being able to know what people were thinking by their actions and facial expressions was something I was born with, but I just couldn't grasp onto what it was about Bella that done this to me.

I'd also become a little protective of her. It was weird, - I'd barely even spoken to the girl - anytime she was around Mike Newton, he would flirt with her and try to get into her pants, and I had always felt the urge to go and punch him square in the face. It was an intriguing thought.

The only time I had spoken to her was when she had found me playing my guitar when she had slept round with Jessica and Alice. And when her shirt rode up... I saw the huge purple mark that had invaded her skin there. She said it was nothing, but she also hid part of her face, trying to keep something from the rest of the world.

When she had left in the morning, I climbed upstairs to find Jessica and Alice chatting away in Alice's bedroom. I was going to tune them out until I heard Bella's name included in their babbling.

"So what's up with that? Does she honestly think that we'd believe that she was single?" Jessica sighed.

I peeked through the door and saw Alice's reaction to Jessica's question. Her eyebrows were slightly knitted together, and she had betrayal in her eyes. She meant that she was keeping something from her friend. She was so easy to read.

"She might have had boyfriends, but just dumped them before coming here. She arrived at the start of summer, Jess. That's not long enough to bag a guy in the small town of Forks." She rolled her eyes a little, trying to cover her tracks but I saw right through her.

They talked for another minute about pointless things before Jessica decided it was time to leave. I started to walk towards my room so they wouldn't notice my eavesdropping on their conversation. When Jessica walked out of the room, she scowled at me like usual and headed down the stairs. I turned and walked into Alice's room, ignoring how the bright hot pink and almost neon purple burned my eyes. She looked up and smiled at me, surprised of me coming in here. I didn't talk too much so the surprise was expected.

"Hey Edward! How are you?" She asked politely as she quickly typed something on her pink and sparkly laptop which was on her lap.

I didn't talk at first, only walking over and looking at what she was typing. She had tried to get the screen away from me, but I saw the title of the page before she could. "Alice, why are you looking at abusive boyfriends?" Had Jasper hurt her? Because I swear to god if he did...

"No reason!" She chirped before almost slamming the screen down.

"Alice, why?" I demanded.

She bit her lip a little before sighing. "Bella might kill me for this..." Wait, Bella? What was wrong with her? "She told me about Jacob Black from the reservation, you remember him don't you?" I nodded. Of course I did, he was the unforgettable prick who banned us from La Push just because he didn't like us. Bastard. "Anyway, he and Bella have been together since she got here-"

I saw red. How dare he? Was he hurting her? Did he give her that huge bruise on her back? I would kill him. I would kill that fucking dog for everything he's done.

"And he's been terrible." Alice sniffed. "He made her have sex with him and he hits her is she doesn't. I told her to tell Charlie but he loves Jake like a son, and... Well, you get the picture. That's why half her face is covered up. She showed me the hand shaped bruise there."

That was it. First he bans us from La Push, and treats us like fucking slaves, now he's beating up innocent girls? Alice must have noticed my rage, because she immediately began to try and calm me down. Apparently, I had anger issues.

"Edward, you need to calm down. If Bella finds out that I told you, I don't know if she'll ever forgive me." She pleaded. Maybe I could keep it quiet for a while. But I was going to get closer to Bella. She needed someone to protect her from that fucking bastard that was hitting her. She deserved better. Much better.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes as I tried to calm down. "I'll try not to kill him," I promised her. It wasn't much, but it was all I could promise for now. When my eyes slowly opened, I saw Alice gaping at me. Her mouth was almost hitting the floor. "What?" I asked her.

"You... you..." She repeated. "You like Bella! You like her don't you?" She started to jump around the room like fucking Tigger. Was she right though? Did I like Bella? Damn it. I'd only talked to the girl once. _One time_. That was too little contact to actually like her right?

"No. Yes. No. I don't know!" I pulled at the strands of my messy bronze hair. I'd inherited it from my father, and I hated it. It was all over the place, and I felt like a freaking mop.

Alice sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "My dear brother, you either know, or you don't. Since she came to the school, you've been lighter. Happier. And right now, you look as if you want to go out right now and murder Jacob. I don't blame you. I would like to go and break his limbs for what he did to Bella." Just breaking his limbs wasn't enough. He had to be tortured, burned, and eventually thrown off of a cliff.

"I remember when I first laid eyes on Jazzy," She sighed dreamily, going into her girly fantasy world. "My center shifted, and he was the thing holding me to the earth, not gravity. Sure, he was high when it happened, but that doesn't change how I feel." She'd met him during morning math class, and he was higher then a kite. I was surprised the teacher didn't notice.

"I just don't know, Alice." I had to get closer to Bella to know for sure. I needed to protect her when I could from that _dog_. "Um. Do you think I could sit with you and Bella on Monday at lunch?" I asked Alice. Before I'd finished the sentence, Alice had crashed into me, throwing me to the floor. "Ouch! Get off of me pixie!" I shouted playfully.

"Yay! Finally it has happened!" Alice squealed, jumping off of me and dancing around the room. "Someone has finally made Edward want to talk to people! Bella is brilliant! I've got to throw a party in her honour or something." She began to jump on her bed as I got up from the floor, brushing myself off.

"Your crazy, you know that?" I told her, walking toward the door to make my escape from hurricane Alice.

"But you love me that way!" She stuck her tongue out before turning to her laptop. "I've got to tell Jess! She'll help me plan!"

"You weren't serious about the party, were you? I would rather not have the conversation about _why_ it's in her honour." I informed her, continuing to make my retreat from the room.

She crossed her arms and put on her famous puppy dog pout. "Please! I won't say it's in her honour! Please Edward!" She got down onto her knees and begged.

"Fine. But save it for a few weeks time. I'd rather be closer to her first." I said, earning an ear-splitting scream from Alice. I ran from the room before she could continue, knowing that I would never escape her if I hadn't left.

So. All I had to do now is get closer to Bella, and see if I really liked her that way. I would hope to keep my background away from her for the time being, as she would ran off without a trance if I told her about my drug usage and why my parents died. So that was something I would have to hide.

* * *

On Monday, I was prepared.

I'd never actually spoken to much people since we arrived in Forks apart from my adopted family. We'd moved from Chicago, and girls like Jessica and Lauren were trying to convince me to go out with them. They said they like the 'Gothic' look that I had, but it was just disgusting. They had tried for three solid weeks before finally giving up. After that, they began to call me a freak and a suicidal weirdo, and everyone believed them. I agreed with the freak part a little, but suicidal? Little overboard, don't you think?

As I got ready for school, I automatically made my way to my bookshelp, readying myself to pick up a book to read at lunch. I wouldn't need one at lunch since I was sitting with Alice and Bella, but what if she didn't want me there? What if Jessica had convinced her that I was what everyone thought I was? An outcast. A loser who no one cared about. I grabbed Wuthering Heights, figuring that it might bring me some sort of comfort in the fact that Cathy and Heathcliff's romance was much worse than my one could possibly be.

Both me and Alice got into my silver Volvo, and set off for school. We didn't speak a word for the entire trip, so the car was silent apart from the slight purr of the engine. I pulled into the parking lot and turned to look through the window, and saw Bella sitting in her Chevy reading a book.

_Okay._ I thought to myself. _Try to act a little more human than usual today so she doesn't think that your a freak._

* * *

**Please Review! Was it good? Bad? Or do you hate me for cutting off Edward and Bella's first official meeting in public? Tell me!**


	6. Bella's saviour

**BPOV**

After I had left Alice's house, Jacob was at home and abused me for leaving him alone all night. He had expected me to call him and invite him over for sex in the bathroom or something while everyone else slept. Now, I had purple bruises blooming across my legs and across my shoulder where his hand gripped too tight when he'd raped me again.

When I arrived at school on Monday, it seemed like everything was back to normal. Alice was just as chipper as usual, and while she wasn't listening, Jessica told me about Edward's dark past. According her her untrustworthy words, Edward was abandoned by his parents and raised by giant wolves in the forest. Yeah, of course he was, Jess.

The things I just couldn't like about Jessica Stanley:

1. She talked shit about people.

2. She sung like she was the best singer in the world (which she isn't)

And 3. She totally had a crush on Edward.

Alice had told me that when they first moved here, Lauren and Jessica were all over him, but when he refused both of them, they started telling people lies, and making everyone grow to hate him for no reason. She had a crush on both Mike and Edward, which annoyed me. I knew that I shouldn't have a problem with Jess liking Edward in that way, but I just did. I barely knew the guy, so how could I be jealous at all?

At lunch, Alice led us towards the back of the cafeteria, passing our usual table. "Alice, where are we going?" Jessica asked in a tight voice. When I turned to see where we were going, I was met with Edward's burning green eyes staring at me, making me look down and blush.

"Edward asked me if we could sit with him at lunch today, and I said yes." Why would Edward want to sit with us? Was he considering going out with Jess? Or did he just want to sit with his adopted sister? Whatever the reason was, it couldn't of had anything to do with me. Alice and Jess were the interesting ones in our little group.

"Alice!" Jessica hissed. "Why are you doing this to us?"

Alice turned almost angrily to see Jessica. "How dare you! Edward's my brother!"

"But he's an outcast! I can't be seen with him..." While Jessica and Alice were fighting, my eyes flashed to where Edward still sat, expecting him to be focused on Alice's battle for his honour, but his eyes were still on me. Ignoring the screams coming from Jessica, he gestured for me to sit across from him, hope clear in his eyes. I blushed, but sat down, setting my tray down on the table. I had an apple and a sandwich, but my appetite had suddenly decreased, so I just settled for sipping from my lemonade and fiddling with the cap.

"Hello Bella," He greeted shyly yet there was some confidence in his voice.

"Hi, Edward." I managed to get out, avoiding making eye contact, knowing that if I did, I would never be able to remove my boring brown eyes from his amazing emerald ones.

Before he could speak again, Jessica stomped over and slammed her tray down onto the table. She was followed by a smug Alice who just skipped over to us and sat down. She shot Jessica a look before speaking. "Hi Edward! How are you?"

Edward frowned at Alice a little before replying. "Yes I'm fine, thank you Alice."

Jess burst into conversation, trying to ignore the fact that she was sitting next to the school pariah. She started yapping about Mike to Alice, leaving me yet again alone to talk to Edward, who seemed happy about their distraction. "How are you today Bella?" He asked, eyeing my shoulder slightly. It was hunched forward because of the pain from the bruises, so I straightened up a little, trying to hide the agony on my face.

"I'm fine." I choked out.

He didn't seem to believe me, but he let it go, luckily. We talked for a little while, and he seemed to want to know everything about me. From my favourite color, to why I moved to such a rainy and cold place, considering that I loved the sun in Phoenix. But when I asked about his past, suddenly his eyes went dark, so I asked no more about it.

The bell went off, and we set off to Biology in silence. The rest of the day went past in a blur, and before I knew it, I was driving home, my truck alerting every living thing within a two mile radius. As usual, Jacob was sitting on the patio, waiting for me. By five o'clock that evening, another bruise began to blossom on my ribcage, covering the right half.

Over the next couple of weeks, we grew closer and closer. Not too close, as I was still with Jacob, but close enough to see that I was right to doubt everything Jessica had said badly about him.

He was sweet, holding doors open for me and carrying my books. And for my birthday, both him and Alice threw a small party for me, with just our families. Even Jess was starting to see it now, though she wouldn't stop with the rumours. There was a new guy in school that she had mooned over, so she was lightly distracted, but the bad thing was that he was Paul. Paul was by far Jacob's best friend, and as his first day went by, I could feel him staring at me constantly. He was intimidating-about Jake's massive height with dark hair and eyes that stared daggers through you-yet Edward kept threatening him with his eyes, warning him to back off. That, I was happy about.

Throughout that day, I was hesitant to go near to Edward or talk to Alice and Jess. I was almost sure that Jake had sent Paul here to keep an eye on me, and when he found out about Edward, I would start loosing teeth and wearing casts.

"Bella?" Edward whispered while we were watching a film in Biology. In the dark, there was some sort of electric pulse between me and Edward, which made me shiver-in the good way.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You don't seem... yourself." He stated. Oh, so he'd realised. I just waved it off, claiming that I just had a stomach ache-which was true-and he left it alone. I was scared to go home, afraid that Jake was there waiting for me.

And I was right.

As I pulled into my driveway, Jacob stood up from his seat on the patio and stalked over to me. We had no neighbors close enough to hear my screams above the whooshing of the wind as he pulled me by my hair towards the house.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was no where near her bright bubbly self today, and I was sure that it had to do with the new guy in school.

We'd met on the rez when we were little, and he had taken Jacob's side, giving us another arch-enemy. He had a younger brother called Seth, who was nice enough. He used to give us candy when Jacob wasn't looking.

After we had all seen him enter the cafeteria, Bella was frozen. She shivered whenever his gaze lingered on her, and I was sure that he was just a spy for Black, so I stared him down, prepared to rip his head off if he even thought about approaching my Bella.

Wait. _My Bella?_ Too far, too soon. For Bella, at least.

When the final school bell had rang, Bella bolted out of the school and into her truck, not giving me or Alice the any chance to stop her. "Do you know what's wrong with her Eddie?" Jasper asked. He came up with this nickname when we met. But, it was a good thing-in a way. He only gave nicknames to the people he really liked, so it was comforting. "Alice couldn't get a word out of her."

I shook my head, confused. Alice could get anything out of anyone she wanted. There was no hiding from her. She's the one who found out that I liked Bella which I thought I kept well hidden, so how Bella hid what she had from Alice was a mystery.

"Go to her place and ask her. I have a bad feeling. Somethings going to happen to her." Alice said, staring into the distance until I clicked my fingers in front of her face. "Charlie's not going to be home for a while anyway. He's got the night shift." Alice chirped.

I rolled my eyes. "And how do you know any of that Ali?"

She sighed and sarcastically said, "Because I'm physic. Now go!" Before ushering me towards my car. _Girls, _I thought. If I never figured out Alice, how could I come close to figuring out Bella? She was an unsolvable puzzle, where none of the pieces actually click together. One minute she's shining brighter than the sun, putting it to shame, the next, she's distant, off in her own world of what seemed like pain and misery. But only when Paul was in the room.

I pulled up into her driveway behind her tan Chevy, and another car that I recognised. I quickly made my way up to the front door. But before I could make it to the wooden patio, I heard Bella's screaming.

"Jake! Stop it! No!"

"You bitch! I knew you were cheating on me! Paul saw you with Cullen!" Jacob's muffled voice yelled, and there was another crash. I was about to barge right in there and tear that dog to pieces, but before I could, the sound of Bella's pained whimper reached me, and I couldn't just tear him to pieces anymore. He had to suffer. Burn for everything he's done to such a sweet, innocent girl.

I marched up to the door and kicked it open, not ready for the sight before me.

Jacob's back was facing me, and he was leaning over a cowering Bella. She was next to a smashed table with a million shards of gleaming glass surrounding her. There was a bleeding cut from the top of her arm, revealed by the t-shirt she wore. I pulled the monster off of her and threw him out of the door, not wanting to wreck anything else in Chief Swan's home. Disoriented, Jacob swivels around on his heels to face me.

"What do you want, Cullen? Now, I suggest that you mind your own business, and leave me to punish this whore who thinks she can go around humping every guy she sees!" He boomed, trying to pass me in two strides, but before he could, I launched my clenched fist into his face, making him fall to the gravel again.

It took him a few seconds before he could manage to lift himself back up. His eye caught something behind me, and I heard a little sniffle.

Bella was holding herself up by the door frame, staring at me with a look that basically said 'Thank you'. But before I could get a word out, Jacob was charging into me full on. I deflected his attack by kicking him where it hurts, but he was done with physical attacks by then. While he laid on his back on the sharp stones, he began his verbal defense.

"Why are you here Cullen? Oh wait, sorry. I forgot, your real name isn't really _Cullen_." He snarled. "It's Masen, isn't it? Your father wasn't a strong enough man to have you keep his name. All it took for him and his bitch wife to be hit by a bunch of l-" Before he could continue on with his blasphemy, my fist collided with his face again, causing a loud crack to sound from his nose. "Bastard!"

I stared at him intently before carrying out my threat to keep him away. "If you, or any of your mutts come near to Bella again, you'll be running on three legs, dog. Do you understand?" He nodded before crawling to the car I presumed as his and driving off. Once he was out of sight, I turned to Bella.

She looked broken. None of the glass from the vase pierced her skin, but she had a pretty swollen black eye. She stumbled over her words before I could hear her beautiful voice. "Thank you, Edward." She whispered just loud enough. I took a step towards her fragile body, not sure how to proceed, but I didn't need to. She threw herself into my arms, hugging me will all her might before sobs began to erupt from her.

"It's okay Bella, everything's okay." I soothed her, fighting the urge to kiss her.

Once she had calmed down, she pulled away slightly to speak. "Why are you here? I mean, why did you come here? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything." She asked.

I shrugged. "You were acting strangely at lunch, and when you ran out of the school, Alice sent me to come and check on you." She smiled.

* * *

**Did you like? Sorry it took so long to update. Please Review! **

**Also check out Twibolight's new story! It's on my favourites list :p**


	7. Closed Relationship

**Stephenie: Hey Feebas, you can own Twilight, I'm bored with it.**

**Me: Really? Thankyou! How could you get bored with it?**

**Stephenie: (Shrugs) I never really liked it.**

**Me: Thankyou so much!**

**Stephenie: I'm joking. It's mine! (Laughs hysterically)**

**Me: You're evil.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

When I pulled up to the house, I was pulled inside by my hair, thinking to myself that it was over. The last bit of sanity would be washed from me, turning me into a shadow of my former self. I would probably be sent to therapy by my own father when I started self harming and starving myself. And even if I told him about what Jacob had done, he would just wave it off, and if he told Jake about my little 'theory', then I would lose much more than just a few pearly white teeth.

But, none of that happened. Somehow, Alice felt the need to send Edward to my rescue, pulling my attacker from me and beating him half to death. Yet, after all of that, there was a problem.

Jacob gave me a stern look before he pulled himself into his car and rounded around Edward's Volvo. He gave me the look that said 'I'm coming for you'. He was plotting something against me, or Edward, or even both of us. But, I let that go and washed the burning wounds that covered my skin once Edward had left. When I looked into the mirror of the bathroom, I saw that I had yet another black eye, but the rest of my face was fine so far. I got into the shower and saw the yellow bruises that were still healing across my legs and arms.

The next day of school was shocking. It couldn't of just been a normal Tuesday, oh no. The minute I stepped out of my truck, I was greeted by Jake, standing tall and glaring towards the Cullens. This is what I expected, but I couldn't help the annoyance that overtook me. Why did he have to do this? Can't I have other friends?

"Come on Bella." He ordered, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me towards my next class. But I'd realised that he didn't deserve the right to do this. Edward had shown me that there was a way around Jacob's strict orders.

"No." I declared, and yanked myself away from him. He raised his eyebrows in alarm, and took a step towards me. I decided that I may as well play the loving girlfriend so that he doesn't feel the need to beat me in front of the entire student body, so I smiled. "How are you even here? You go to the school in the Rez. You'll be kicked out the moment a teacher sees you."

He shook his head, and again began leading me to the building. "I told the principal a little white lie, and he let me in here to be _here for you_." He leered at me. We were now in the main building, and he nodded his head over at the Janitors closet.

"No." I snapped, giving up on the sweet and happy act and stomping over to the English room, but he just followed me.

For the rest of the day until lunch, he was protective. Any guy that spared me a second glance was thrown into the lockers, but that wasn't my biggest problem.

With him glued to my hip, I couldn't talk to Alice once, or Edward or even Jessica. No, we had to sit at the always deserted table across the cafeteria whilst all of my friends just watched me, apart from Jess, who was still gibbering on about Paul as we passed them. Edward had a heartbroken look on his face, and every time I looked at him, he smiled half-heartedly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Jake also had spies everywhere. Paul was still lingering in the dense shadows along with a couple of the schools infamous groupies. Embry and Quil had brought Leah and Emily into the school to keep an eye on the girls bathroom for when ever I needed to go, and then there was Seth. He wasn't so bad and stayed away from trouble. Unlike Jacob and his gang, he was still young, and didn't want to be cruel to others like me.

Jake followed me home, and took me before he left once again. This continued for a week.

I had learned from Leah in the girls bathroom that Jake had told the principle that I was traumatized af ter being raped in the night by someone in Seattle. It was obviously bullshit, but the guy in charge of our safety was just an idiot, and believed Jacob. Every time he walked by us, he asked me if I was alright, and I had to say yes-Jake always increased the pressure on my arm, causing me to bite my tongue to prevent crying out in pain, but I just said I was fine and we carried on walking.

Luckily, the next Tuesday, both Emily and Leah got sick and tired of guarding me constantly and left, leaving the girls bathroom free for some time alone. I left Biology-Jacob had gotten Edward moved to the seat across the room where he had to sit next to Tyler, a cocky but smart guy who sneaks in food and drinks into class, but Edward ignores his invitations. He continues to stare at me like his life depended on it.

Once I had left the classroom and Jake, I headed for the bathroom, and to my surprise, Alice was there waiting for me. I launched myself into her arms and sobbed. I hadn't been able to make any contact with her at all over the week, and I was considering on getting Facebook for both of us to talk.

"Bella! Are you alright? Does he still hurt you?" She rushed, overlooking my arms and face for any bruises. After lifting my right sleeve, she spotted the numerous finger prints that were embedded there and gasped. She shook it off before starting her whirlwind talk again. "Ever since you've been held captive, Edward has taken a turn for the worst. He only eats about four bites of anything and he stays locked up in his room. He's never been this bad. I know he's been debating on whether or not to beat the shit out of Black but he's got all these Rez kids around that it's almost impossible."

I took a deep, shaky breath before speaking. "I'm so sorry, Alice. I knew from the moment Edward had saved me from Jake last week that he wouldn't let it go." A tear slid down from my eye. "How can Edward be like that anyway? What does any of it have to do with me?" He couldn't get upset about not being able to talk to me anymore. To most, it could probably be a blessing.

Alice had a disbelieved look on her face. "How could it be about you? It's _all _ about you, Bella. Edward watches your every move. He has done since the moment he saw you. He came to me for help, asking for you two to get closer. He really likes you, Bella. And he's almost dying not being able to even look at you without that dog of a boyfriend staring him down."

Before I could respond, there was a sudden pounding on the bathroom door and Jakes booming voice shook the glass of the mirrors. "Bells? What's taking so long?"

I needed to talk to Alice some more, but how? Wait, what was my earlier theroy? Facebook. I had denied having ever wanting to join the social network, but, Mark Zuckerburg has won this time. "Alice, do you have a Facebook account?" I asked her in a hushed and hurried voice.

She nodded. "Of course!"

"I'll make an account when Jake leaves me alone tonight, and we'll talk some more. Wait until we're gone before going out." She nodded again before I made my way out of the door, wiping any evidence of crying from my face.

"Baby, why were you in there so long? Are you alright?" He had started pulling the sweet boyfriend act for witnesses. Right now, Mrs. Cope was walking by, her face sorrow stricken. When she had disappeared, the sweet act vanished along with it. "Were you talking to anyone? Telling them about me? I swear to god Bella..."

"No, I was just washing my hands." I assured him. He thought that I was too afraid to lie to him anymore, so he believed me and we went back to class. My eyes darted straight to Edward, who was checking me over for bruises while Tyler rambled to him from the back corner. When he saw that I was unharmed, he relaxed slightly, but not fully. I looked up to see Jacob glaring daggers at him. _Huh._ I started hating Jacob even more at that moment. Edward had done nothing wrong.

When I got home after school, Jake just kept driving, which was a first. Had he moved on yet? Was I free? That would be a no. Jake never gave up quite so easily.

I climbed up the stairs and towards my bedroom. My computer was terrible. After pressing the power button, the whirring and groaning from it filled the room, blocking out almost every noise. When every pop-up ad was crossed off and the internet was up and running, I checked my emails to see that I had multiple ones from my mother starting from two weeks ago. After reading the one sent most recently, I figured it was all I needed to read.

_Isabella Marie Swan! If you don't answer me as soon as you get this I'm calling your father and ordering that you move  
__back into Phoenix with me!_

That was sent only five seconds ago. I sighed and quickly typed to her, telling her that I was fine and that there was no need to message me every five minutes. After that was sorted, I googled Facebook and double clicked the link.

Ten minutes later, I finally had an account. I logged in, and immediately typed in 'Alice Cullen', finding that her profile picture was a close up of her eyes crossed with red contacts in. Most probably from a Halloween party. I sent her a friend request and she accepted straight away and started talking to me.

**Alice Cullen: **How are you Bella? What happened when you got home? Did the dog follow you into the house?

**Bella Swan: **No. How's Edward holding up?

I was itching for and answer, and it felt like years before she responded. In reality though, it must have only been ten seconds.

**Alice Cullen: **He's back in his room alone again. Hey, do you have a webcam? Please tell me you do!

**Bella Swan:** Yes, but why?

**Alice Cullen: **Video chat!

After a moment, my computer started to make ringing noises and I was informed that Alice was calling me. I clicked accept and her face popped up onto my screen with my profile in the bottom left corner. I hadn't actually looked in the mirror too much, so it was a surprise to see myself for the first time in ages. I had large bags underneath my eyes, most likely the product of my sleepless nights. Before I could continue to mope about my appearance, Alice's high soprano voice interrupted me.

"Hi Bella!" She chimed. In the background was her hot pink room, so she was on her laptop.

"Hi, Alice. So how's Edward?"

Her eyes dropped. "He's a complete mess as I told you before. He used to compose his own music, you know." Her eyes shone with pride, but sadness overtook them again. "He's not done it in so long. He's actually not gone near his piano or guitar since you were off limits. He spends all his time in his room now."

* * *

**EPOV**

Why did this have to happen? We had so much fun together, and for the first time in ages, I was actually happy. Now, Bella was being kept away from me. I couldn't even play anymore, since the first time I had talked to her was after I'd played my guitar. I was lying upside down on my couch, reviewing the past week in my mind.

He had spies everywhere. I couldn't get near to her in Biology, as he had told a huge lie to the principle, moving me to the other side of the class and him next to her. I was always afraid that he would hurt her, and always took a once over across her revealed skin. She looked as if she's been having nightmares, constantly waking up during the night, giving her the look of complete exhaustion.

Every day, that kid gave me the same look, the look that told me he had won and to back off. I kept my distance, but he couldn't keep me from looking at her. She was too bright and beautiful to ignore. I decided to give her a note, preferably tonight when Black couldn't get his hands on it. I righted myself and headed for my desk, taking a pen and a piece of paper before getting to work.

Once I had finished it, I folded it and slipped in under her front door in the afternoon sun. We were lucky, there was no rain yet, and on my way I had seen multiple people trying to soak up the remaining vitamin D whilst they could. After it was delivered, I got back into my car and drove away, hoping she would understand how much I missed her.

_Bella,_

_You were my angel  
From heaven you fell right into my heart  
But now that your gone, I'm lost with out you  
Where do I start?  
My heart has been broken,  
My feelings shattered_

I hope that you'll be set free soon, and can return to me, for life seems empty  
without you.

* * *

**(Wipes tear away)**

**Does anyone else hate Jacob?**

**Please Review!  
**


	8. Free for the day

**BPOV**

I read and reread the small note in my hand, memorizing it again and again. '_From heaven you fell right into my heart'? _Did he really feel so strongly for me? I was lying on my bed, trying to figure out the amazing man who had sent me the note, the one who poured his heart out for me on a piece of paper. _'I'm lost without you'. _That was something I could really relate to. When we had started to become friends, my whole world shifted on its axis, and it felt like everything I did had no meaning without him. It was weird that we both felt this way already, but I felt that it was sign.

Nana Swan had told me that when I found 'the one', I would feel it. No one else could tell me that I had found him apart from destiny itself. That was only five months before she had passed away. We were always so close. She listened to me and I her, and I still remember when I was younger, I always picked her over my mothers mother. I decided that she must have been right, and slid the note in my pocket.

On Wednesday, Jake's father, Billy, had called me and told me that Jacob was coming down with something despite all of the groans of protest in the background. Jake didn't want me to be unsupervised, so he sent Seth to keep an eye on me, since Paul, Embry and Quil were ill aswell. Karma's a bitch.

I was giddy as I pulled into the school parking lot, no longer followed by Jake's rusty Rabbit. I saw Edward from the corner of my eye, hanging his head as he leaned on the hood of his Volvo. Once he'd heard the distinct rumbling of my truck, he hopelessly looked up like he usually did. But as he began to search for Jake's car, his face lit up when he couldn't find it, and he and Alice started to make their way toward me.

As soon as I was out of my truck, I was wrapped into the warm embrace of Edward, who buried his face into my hair. It seemed like a subconscious gesture, but it still meant a lot to me. I wrapped my own arms around his waist, and we both heard the gentle 'aw' from Alice, who was standing there with her arm around Jasper who looked depressed.

When we finally broke apart, Edward turned to face Jasper, but he couldn't hide the huge grin that covered his face. "Is Alice still trying to get you off of the pot Jazz?" He asked, and Jasper nodded sadly. So Jasper was a pot head?

"It's hell. She won't stop! Help me Edward!" Jasper begged, but Edward just shook his head.

"You know I don't do that stuff, Jazz. Besides, what the pixie is doing is good for you."

Alice crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. "It's a better life, unless you want Bella's father after you." She winked at me and began to pull Jasper toward their next class. Just as me and Edward were about to part ways until lunch, Seth started coming to me, therefore making Edward stick next to me defensively, making no attempts to move.

"Hey Bells." he beamed, ignoring Edward's death glare. "Jake told me to keep an eye on you today, but I figure that I can't do anything for him. Do you know how much time he's been spending with my sister Leah and her cousin?" This didn't take me by surprise. I was actually expecting it. He's been cheating on me for ages, probably ever since we'd done 'it' together. He just needed a new catch, and I didn't feel like getting in the way. If it got him away from me, then by all means, let him cheat.

"Thank you, Seth." When Edward found out that Seth was one of the good guys, he relaxed and gave Seth a warm smile, and he went back to his next class. Before I could go to mine myself, Edward lightly tugged on my arm, nodding his head toward his Volvo.

"Can we ditch, Bella?" He asked, his piercing forest eyes begging. "We need to talk, and I'd rather it not during lunch or Biology." His lips pulled up into a crooked smile, and please tell me how you could refuse _that._ When we were in his Volvo, I didn't even know where he was taking me, but I didn't care. We needed to talk about the note he sent me.

We eventually pulled up to a short trail that led out into the tall pine trees. Edward didn't explain anything but help me through the ferns and moss covered logs until we arrived to a beautiful meadow. It was surrounded by large evergreens, and filled with soft green grass, adorned with a mixture of white, yellow and purple flowers. In the distance, you could hear the sound of a gentle stream. I turned to see Edward, who just stood watching me as I took in the scene surrounding me.

"I've always imagined showing you this place." He began, looking around at the delicate flowers. "I haven't even showed Alice this meadow. This is where I go to just get away from it all. Mostly just people like Black, though."

I didn't say anything. I slowly sat down in the middle of the gorgeous meadow, soon followed by Edward. The sun reflected off of his penny like hair, making it shine so bright that it almost blinded me. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I needed you to know how I felt about you, Bella. I didn't know myself until Alice showed me to the light." He chuckled lightly, but his face turned serious. "I've never felt this way, about anyone else in my life. And because of this, I feel the need to tell you about my past, and why I'm all depressed about it." He smiled.

"You don't need to tell me anything if you're not comfortable Edward. I can wait." I assured him.

He shook his head slightly. "I want to tell you." After making sure he was absolutely alright with it, I allowed him to begin his story of his parents. "Ten years ago, when I was just seven, I lived with my biological mother and father, Elizabeth and Edward senior Masen in Chicago." He let out a deep breath before continuing. "I was in school at the time, and I was friends with James Hunter, which was the worst decision of my life." He frowned. "We got into trouble at school for something, and our parents were called. They were in such a rush that they didn't see the truck." He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and let out another breath. "They came to a crossroad, and a drunk driver was driving a truck loaded with logs. He crashed right into them, and they were crushed under the weight. The worst thing is, my parents were mad at me before they died-pulling them from their daily lives to come and talk to the principle at my school. When we just thought they were ten minutes late, a police officer arrived at the school and told me they were dead. And I've always felt responsible, because it was all my fault. I should have never talked to James, then my mother and father would still be here."

After his confession, his head drooped down, and I could tell that he was fighting the tears that were threatening to come out. How could he blame himself for something that was never his fault? A drunk driver hit his parents, not Edward. It didn't matter what he had done to have them called into school, it was never _his _fault. I put my arms around him, soothing him of all the pain he had felt in that moment. A few moments later, he had recovered and was sitting up straight, staring me in the eye.

"I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella." He confessed, picking up my hand from my leg and holding it to his face.

My voice came out in a whisper. "Why are you trying?"

"I fight with myself everyday to stay away from you since Black came." He said Jacobs last name with such disgust it made me shiver. "I figured that if I stayed away, he wouldn't hurt you anymore. But I guess that no matter what I do, he'll always hurt you." He whispered, lifting the sleeve on my left arm, showing the bruises still forming from yesterday.

He still had my right hand held to his cheek, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. It seemed that he had the same idea, as he started leaning in toward me, softly pressing his lips to mine.

It was like no kiss that I had ever shared with Jake. He was always rough with me, yet Edward was gentle, like I was a china doll. There was a spark between us that I couldn't explain-a sudden electricity that was charged any time he was near. When we broke apart for air, he planted multiple kisses on anad around my lips as light as a feather. Once both of our breathing had returned to normal, I was the first to speak. "I can't tell Jake about his."

He nodded solemnly. "If you're regretting anything-" I hushed him with my finger on his lips, and he smiled.

"I regret nothing between us. I just need to find a way to get Jacob to split up with me. I guess that's easy since he's probably cheating on me with Emily or Leah. Or maybe even both of them." I smiled at him.

"Anyone that is stupid enough to cheat on you Bella isn't fit enough to breathe the same air as you."He smiled back as he stood up, pulling me with him. I was giddy as we made our way back to the school to pick up my truck. I was so happy that I now finally understood him. All I needed was to get Jacob to let me go, which I was sure was easy.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had finally kissed Bella! I felt like a twelve year old with their first crush. Well, technically this was the first time I had liked anyone other than my adopted sister and parents. It was all new to me, but what upset me was how little respect Bella had for herself, and the fact that we still had to get rid of that bastard Jacob.

I would love to tell Esmé, or Carlisle or anyone else, but what good would it do? That guy was a persuasive manipulator, and had already fooled both the principal and Chief Swan. What was the hope that my parents would see past his lies if he had gotten the Chief of police already wrapped around his little finger? I had faith in them, but the chances were too weak for our team.

Bella thought so little of herself. She was an incarnation of pure beauty, yet she thought herself as undesirable and plain. Just a toy for people like Jacob. She was smart, funny, warm, trusting and overall the most amazing woman I had ever met, but she saw none of this when she looked in the mirror. I would just have to show her someday then, won't I?

Right now, I had to stay hidden. I had to stay away from Bella until Jacob leaves for some 'meetings' with his father. But Bella knew better. It was clear to anyone that he was cheating on her with either Leah or Emily, or even both. This started the day after my confession to Bella, and that was a week ago. Now that she was almost certain that that lying prick was sleeping with other women, she was rethinking her strategy. She was planning to break it off with Black with my presence so he wouldn't harm anyone in his predicted rage.

On Thursday, we were all surrounding our usual table without Jacob, since he was most likely going to be fondling with his hidden captive. We were laughing and joking when the devil came up behind Bella and sadistically pulled a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. She froze, but that didn't faze him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Prepare to have your life ended. After this, this loser won't want to go near you, and people will act as if you were the plague."

* * *

**Don't worrry, he doesn't kill anyone :p**

**By the way, I've been thinking of writing a hunger games/twilight fanfic after this one, starring vamp Edward and human Bella (Or both human, you decide), But would anyone actually read it?**

**Please review and tell me!**


	9. Guess the cat's out of the bag

**BPOV**

"Okay, then how do you say 'Twix its all in the mix' in Italian then?" I questioned. I had only just found out that Edward was amazing in languages, and we were testing him on well known slogans as we ate our lunches. I actually thought it was really cool that he could translate these for us, and it was just another thing that I could love about him.

Wait, love? Too soon, Bella. Way too soon. Was it?

"Why Italian?" He asked, fiddling with his book as he waited, oblivious to the fact that I was having a mental battle in my head with myself.

I blushed. "My Nana Swan was from Volterra in Italy and taught me some of it, but I'm no where near fluent. And my name means beautiful in Italian, though it doesn't really refer to me." Edward frowned a little but told me anyway.

"Twix è tutto nel mix." He whispered almost so quietly that we couldn't hear. Me and Alice giggled before he added more that he didn't bother to translate into English for us. "Lei è splendida, Bella. Perché non riesci a vedere che? Sei come un angelo dal cielo sei così bella." He looked up at me, then to behind me when his face grew hard. Before I could ask him for the translation, a cold voice whispered in my ear.

"Prepare to have your life ended. After this, this loser won't want to go near you, and people will act as if you were the plague."

I was frozen stiff. What was Jake going to do? Was he telling the truth about Edward not wanting to come near me or talk to me again?

I turned slowly, taking in Edward's angry form in front of me with his hand on his copy of Romeo and Juliet on the desk. I was met with the dark and evil eyes of Jake as he called for the rooms attention, assisted by the La push gang and the likes of Mike, who had began following him around for the attention of girls. There was not one teacher in the room. Not one. They were off for their lunch break, retiring for the hour of screaming teenagers for a cup of tea and some biscuits. So there was nothing to stop him from what he was about to do next.

Before the silence engulfed the room, Jacob flashed a mischievous smile at me, and not the playful type, it was the 'I'm going to ruin your life in a heartbeat' type. The only thing that he could take from me that would hurt would be Alice and Edward. Charlie may as well be dead to me. I knew that he was my father, but how could he plan for me to get with Jake, and not listen to my pleas? Edward and Alice did though. They were the only people that helped me through the aftermath of pain Jake had put me through over the past months. I was almost healed, with only the fact that Jake wouldn't leave me holding me back. Well, I guess I didn't need to worry anymore.

"Now, we all know that Isabella Swan here is a slut, a whore, and a bitch all round," Jacob declared, earning cheers from Victoria's table - including Jessica who had pulled away once we started talk to Edward. There was also Tanya, Kate and Angela. Angela was fine and actually really kind, but Tanya was just revolting with her hair pulled up into a tight bun, showing how the strands tugged at her scalp, and she always chewed gum, giving her a sort of strawberry aroma. And Kate was just stuck up. She had her long blonde hair straightened and she wore red glasses. You can't touch her bag, or she flips out.

Victoria was said to have a crush on Edward. The fiery redhead was menacing, and every time I was within five steps of him, she glared daggers at me, making me feel small and vulnerable. It was how Jacob looked at other guys when they looked at me too long. It was possession. She thought she owned Edward, as Jacob thought he owned me. Which he didn't. Not anymore.

"Well, I can't believe that I stayed with this skank all these months that I have." Jake snickered. "And I'm officially leaving her to rot in loneliness." All of a sudden, Leah popped up out of the blue and became chained to Jacobs arm. "Now, Leah here has everything that _you _don't have."

I was speechless. Well, that was part of the act, really. I just had to stand here looking shocked until Jake let me be. But no, he wasn't done. He had to just rub it in my face that he wasn't mine and yada yada yada.

"You'll never find anyone else like me," He hissed. "You'll be doomed to spend the rest of your miserable life selling yourself for sex worth only fifty sence. Hey, I should know." Laughs erupted from everywhere, but they were silenced when he started again. "And you'll be alone. Charlie will hate you for letting me go like this, Renee will be too busy to notice, and your friends? Well, they'll finally realise how much of a bitch you are for cheating on me, and how ever so willing you were to do my bidding."

It was too much. Alice just had to burst in with her face red from anger and her pointy hair making her look like an angry fairy. She marched up next to me and let it out. "You bastard! You know you raped her! You know you hit her and bruised her when she denied you your filthy bidding!" I actually thought that she was going to punch him, but she was smart enough not to. Jake was too big for her to take down.

Jacob fumed at the little outraged pixie, and Jasper took to her side, warning Jacob to back off or get hurt. When he saw that Alice was being protected, he turned to me. He had always let his anger out on me, ever since my first beating began. If a friend had annoyed him on the Rez, or if his father refused to buy him a car, it all ended up as lumps and purple blotches, etched on my skin. He lifted his arm, ready to push it with full force into my face and I prepared myself for the pain, but it never came. I realised that Edward had taken his spot in front of me, leaving his tattered book on the table and holding the fist that was clenched to cause me pain against itself.

Jacob saw that he was stumped. He knew what tremendous power Edward held against him, even if Jacob was slightly taller. But he didn't show that on his face. He swung his other fist towards Edwards stomach to propel him to his knees, but Edward was smarter and had expected this, He kicked up his knee into Jake's stomach harder than a cannonball, making Jake fall to the ground himself, clutching his abdomen.

"Fucker!" He choked out. "You cheated on me with this guy, Bella? I knew it! I just knew it you little cheating bitch!" But before anything more could happen, entered the room, back from his relaxing ten minutes from the rampaging children, and the cafeteria returned to its noisy state, with some students covering up Jacob's pain as Edward pulled me to the door leading outside and away from the commotion.

He led me to a small bench and sat us down, running his fingers through my hair soothingly. Without me knowing, tears began to fall from my blurry eyes, morfing my vision into unitelligeble colors. Edward wrapped his arms around me once he had noticed that I was crying, trailing his fingers down my arm trying to soothe me. "Shh, Bella. Don't worry, he'll never hurt you ever again. I won't let him. Shh."

After I'd calmed down, he started talking again, "I couldn't take it anymore. He was calling you a _whore. _That's a little ironic considering the fact that while he was with you, he was probably sleeping with both Leah and Emily. Flithy bastard didn't know what he was throwing away." He pressed a kiss to my forehead, simultaneously making me relax.

There was a silence between us, so I decided to think of something random and lighten the mood a little bit. "Jacob cared so little, that he only really called me 'girl' when we first started going out." He looked shocked, but a small smile started playing on his lips.

"Mm. Would you like a nickname apart from just 'girl', beautiful?" I giggled and he chuckled, and he began running his fingers through my hair again. "Because I can think of a few. Angel, Sunshine, Sweetness, Gorgeous, my personal Juliet." He winked and kissed me. "Actually, since it's close to Christmas I could call you Jingle Bells." I laughed.

"Aw, I love all of them. How am I supposed to choose?" I whined, threading my fingers into his hair.

He smiled. "I'll just call you all of them, Sunshine."

Before we could continue, Alice hopped over to us from the school with Jasper on her tail. "You should of seen him dealing with Mr. Banner! Luckily, he didn't snitch, but no one helped him at all! He just said that he tripped." She chimed, bouncing onto the bench beside me, even though I was almost on Edward's lap now. My eyes flickered to the window, and I saw Jacob's figure glaring at me, making me shiver. Edward just thought I was cold and pulled me closer to him, wrapping me impossibly tighter into his arms and burying his face into my hair. Alice squealed. "You two are so cute! I wish I had a camera on me." She pouted, but being the amazing boyfriend he is, Jasper handed her his own, and she quickly snapped the picture.

"I was taking pictures of nature for my project, and you saw how she pouted!" Jasper explained when me and Edward glared at him. "You just can't say no to that!" Alice grinned and planted a big, quick kiss on his lips, but it soon turned into more.

"I'll frame it for you!" Alice called to us before she continued mauling Jasper. We walked back into the school just as the bell rang. We hurried to Biology, getting in and sitting down just ten seconds before Mr. Banner walked it, wheeling an old television. It earned a few cheers from the rest of the class, apart from one. Edward moved back next to me as he said he couldn't stay away anymore and that he couldn't trust Jacob. Victoria glowered at me, her eyes darting from me to Edward and back to me, indicating that she hated that I sat there again. It was clear on her face that she was jealous.

Well, she'd ran out of luck. I wasn't moving from Edward's side as long as I could help it.

* * *

**please review!**

**Anyone know any good Edward and Bella complete fanfics I could read? With happy endings and neither of them dying!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Translation: You are gorgeous, Bella. Why can not you see that? You're like an angel from heaven, you are so beautiful.**

**It's from Google translate. Sorry for any of its mistakes!**


	10. Why so mean?

**EPOV**

Jacob still remained in school after everything that happened the other day. He searched the classroom for Bella, and made sure that he had her attention before devouring either Leah or Emily's mouthes to make her jealous. Unfortunately for him, she was happy without him, and was consistent on kissing my cheek or my lips, not caring about anything the dog threw at her.

Kissing Bella was extraordinary. She was an angel. And it was hard to believe that I could ever deserve her. I'd told her how my parents died, and how I knew it was all of my fault. They would still be here if I didn't get involved with that bastard James. But Bella still told me that it wasn't my fault that they were gone, and that I was only seven and was too innocent to be responsable for anything of the sort.

I was sitting in the cafeteria, awaiting Bella's return from the bathroom. After a few minutes of reading Wuthering Heights again, I looked up to see Bella at the door. I observed her from afar, first looking at her mahogany hair, then to her entrancing eyes that had tears falling from them. What had happened to her? Did Jacob get to her? Had he hurt her? The questions flew through my mind like bullets, trying to figure out who I had to hurt for even touching Bella.

She made her way over to me, ignoring the small snickers and points as she did so, and sat down next to me, wiping the evidence away. "Do I really look that terrible?" She joked, gesturing to the eyes which still followed her, but her voice cracked and I pulled her to me, brushing her hair soothingly.

"Bella? What happened? Did he touch you?" I started, pulling away to look into her eyes. "Why are you crying Angel?" I used one of her many nicknames in an attempt to cheer her up, which worked since she gave me her beautiful laugh, though it was strained.

She shook her head. "It was nothing, Edward. I'm probably just overreacting." She tried to assure me, but it didn't work.

I sighed in frustration. "Sweetness, if you don't tell me right now I'm going to lose it." I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers, trying to hold in the anger that filled me. I was going to break the bones of whoever made her cry.

"It was just some hurtful drawings in the girls bathroom, is all." Hurtful drawings? I looked over to the slut table to find the dog talking to Victoria and Tanya, who were being congratulated by him. He must have put them up to it, hoping to get Bella back for 'cheating' on him. I didn't bother to know what was carved into the walls of the bathroom, I just wanted to lunge for Jacob Black's head and rip it from his body. Wiping that smug smile from his face would be satisfactory, but tearing him limb from limb seemed like a better idea.

Bella saw my glaring, and snapped me out of it by gently running her fingertips through my hair. Somehow, this woman knew just how to calm me down. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her securely to me, trying to hide her from the bitches that went along with one of Jacobs plots, but it was useless. They just kept glowering. Emily who was on Jacobs arm looked like she couldn't care less, guess she was just being pulled into this by her 'ever so trusting' boyfriend. Bella reached up and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry about them, Edward. They didn't hurt me."

I took a deep breath and nodded. I'd learnt not to argue with Bella and her stubborn ways, but it didn't stop me from wanting to make sure no one ever touched my Bella ever again. Her pure spirit was tainted by the only one she knew when she moved here, and she was practically held hostage by him. He had to pay for what he deserved, but there were so many thing holding me back from tearing him apart. For example: the law. Normally, it wouldn't bother me, but Bella's father was the chief of police, and I didn't want him to think of me as a rebel who was just using his daughter to have by his side.

The next day, I walked up to Bella's Chevy to find Tanya and Kate making fun of her. How many times have I said that I wanted to kill them? Well, so far this tops off all of the other reasons of wanting to commit murder.

"You think your good enough for him?" Tanya gushed, not noticing my arrival. "Well, your not. Look at your hair! Everyone knows that the guys prefer the blondes. Plain old brown hair is just that. Plain."

Next, it was Kate's turn to break into self confidence even more. "I bet you're not even that good in bed. If a hottie like Jakey dumped you, then you must be worthless. You've just been used up so much that you look like a dried up apricot!"

I cleared my throat loudly, getting both of their attention. They turned and their expressions gave them a 'deer caught in the headlights' look. They should be afraid. "Bella is _not _plain. She's ten times the woman than you two will ever be put together. No get out of my face before I decide that hair of yours looks good ripped from your scalp." I growled. They humped before strutting off, shaking their hips too much, trying to seduce the passing guys who were seemingly hypnotised by it. Sometimes, I was really ashamed of my own kind. Guys could just be huge douche bags sometimes.

I turned to Bella and gathered her into my arms, powdering her face with feather light kisses, making her giggle. The sweet sound that could make me happy in the darkest of times. "Are you okay Jingle Bells?" I grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "You and your nicknames," She muttered, but the huge smile on her face told me she loved it.

I shrugged. "You're the one that brought it up the other day. And you know what?" She shook her head. "I'm never stopping until I'm forced to, Sunshine." I kissed her on her lips this time, hoping to extend the moment, but my annoying sister just needed to spoil my day.

"Ugh! You two are sickening me!" Alice's shrill voice complained from behind me. "I wanted you two to get together, and I'm happy for you but ew! Me and Jazzy aren't that way." I turned to glare at her, but she ignored me.

"We're not that bad." Bella protested, wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes you are! You sound like one of those really weird couples that give each other stupid nicknames that make no sense! One of these days, you'll be wearing matching clothes that are totally out of style, and wearing little heart shaped lockets with each others picture!"

"We're not that bad, are we Snookums?" I teased, rubbing my nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss. She giggled.

"I don't think so BooBoo." She reliped, responding to me by pressing her pillow soft lips to mine. I swear to god she could kill me by just kissing me, or running her hands through my hair. Bella had a way of worming herself into my heart and nesting there, making herself irreplaceable to me. Could I be in love with her? Or was it just way too soon for that? We'd been together for only a few days, five at the most. But did love have a time limit? Did it have to occur a certain amount of time after the relationship started, or in the far future?

"You two are just out to irritate me." Alice stated, crossing her arms over her chest before turning around and heading towards the school with Jasper hot on her heels. He was still down with Alice getting rid of his weed, but he planned to make her see the light, in his mind, at least.

**BPOV**

After my eventful morning with Edward and Alice, I was heading to lunch. Half of the day was gone and I couldn't be happier to get it over and done with so there was no more school for the week end. Just before I could reach the door to the cafeteria, someone placed the hand rather roughly on my waist, and their other on the locker in front of me. For a second I thought it was Jake, but when I looked up, I saw the baby faced Mike staring wickedly down at me, his blue eyes dancing in what I could only describe as plain evil.

"Well well well. Seems like Swan's all alone. Finally. Took that overprotective emo long enough." He claimed, tightening his hold on me as I struggled to get out of his grasp. Did Jake put him up to this? No. Jacob was low, but he wouldn't send out the school stud to capture me.

"Now, I've seen you looking at me. I know you want me, but you're just to scared to break little Eddie's heart. Well, let me make it easier for you." He put his lips up to my ear, and I could feel his revolting smelling breath against my neck, making me shiver in discomfort, but he took it as encouragement. "Meet me after school behind the trees leading to the forest, and I'll show you a good time."

"No." I told him in a hard voice, struggling more powerfully, trying to wiggle out of what seemed like hell, but he still wouldn't let go of me. "Let me go Mike!"

"Uh uh. Not until you tell me how much you need me." Before I could punch him in the face for his arrogance, his grip was released, and he was pinned up against the lockers with his right arm held behind his back painfully.

"Apologise," Edward demanded, pushing Mike even harder into the cold metal in front of him. "Apologise to her." He said once again when he got no reply.

"Get off of me Cullen!" Mike tried to fight against Edward's hold, but so far he was failing. "I have nothing to apologise for you bastard!" Instead of saying anything, Edward just shoved him harder into the lockers.

A few seconds later full of battling against Edward, Mike eventually made it free and turned to glare at Edward. "I'll get you for that, Cullen!" He spun around to face me, but unfortunately for Mike, Edward had other plans that didn't allow Mike to start to plot his revenge. He swung his arm back and plunged his clenched fist into Mike's nose, driving him to the floor. Ben and Tyler showed up after scowling at Edward, and helped Mike up, pulling him out of the corridor.

"Thank you, Edward. But you're going to get in trouble for doing that." I said to Edward after pulling me to him and burying his face in my hair.

I felt him shake his head. "I just couldn't handle it, Bella. Seeing him trap you like that, it was unbearable. I'm going to make sure that no one ever touches you again." He vowed, gathering me even tighter to him. We had missed most of lunch, leaving me only enough time to eat an apple before Biology, but I didn't blame Edward. We had stood there wrapped around one another until Alice and Jasper had finally came and told us to go to class.

While we sat there, staring blankly at the teacher as he described the phases of mitosis, Edward passed me a note that read:

_My cousin Emmett and his wife are visiting today with their daughter Jane, and I was wondering if you would like to meet them? Rose already knows about you from Alice, and she really wants to meet the one who changed me._

I smiled at the last part. It was extraordinary to know that I was such a big piece of his life, but I was a little nervous about meeting his cousin. This would be his adoptive cousin, wouldn't it? Would him and his wife think that I wasn't good enough for him? And what about Edward's parents? I had barely even talked to them, even when I'd slept at their house with Jessica. But this could mean so much to him, me meeting his family members. I nodded and smiled, earning his amazing crooked smile.

Once Biology and Gym had passed, me, Edward, Alice and Jasper were all on our way to the Cullen household. I felt as if I was shaking like a leaf in nervousness, but Edward was soothingly rubbing circles on the back of my left hand, which calmed me down some. Jasper had met them, so I was alone in my curious thoughts.

We pulled up at the house and all got out, with only me wondering what these people looked like. My question was answered when we walked inside, and was greeted by a large man with curly black hair and light blue eyes flecked with gold, like Edward's were. Before I could introduce myself, I was pulled into a giant bear hug, which almost suffocated me until Edward shouted at him.

"Em! I swear if you break her I'll kill you!" I was released after he said that, and wrapped in the warm embrace of Edward as he checked me over to see if I was hurt.

Emmett's laughter echoed off of the walls. "Don't worry little cuz. I won't break her." He reached over to rein me into another bone crushing hug, but he was stopped by an angelic voice coming from the little girl behind him. She had long blonde hair that fell to her knees, and her fathers piercing blue eyes, dotted with a beautiful violet color. She looked about five years old.

"Daddy! Mommy said to stop killing Edward's girlfriend and get in the kitchen!" She exclaimed, giggling when her dad lifted her up into the air.

"Rosie, why did you send the little princess in after me?" He yelled in the general direction of the kitchen, where a gorgeous woman entered from. Her platinum blonde hair reached her waist, and pure violet colored eyes which were clear to see in her daughter's eyes. She looked as if she could be in a swimsuit magazine, and just being in the same room as her lowered my self-esteem.

"So this is the girl you were talking about, Ali." She said, coming over to shake my hand. "My name's Rosalie, but just call me Rose. You must be Bella Swan."

I nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure's all mine. It's great to finally meet the girl who changed Edward's life. It's just a shame to hear it from his sister than from him himself." She turned to him and raised her eyebrow, and I could fell him shrinking into my side to try and escape her stare.

"Don't scare Eddie, Rose. He's sensitive about his little girlfriend." Emmett proclaimed, earning a smack round the head from Rosalie.

Edward scowled. "You know I hate the name Eddie. It's _Edward._" He protested.

Emmett took the opportunity to tease him. "So Bella can't call you Eddie? Or will you snap at her as well?" That caught Edward off guard. He stood there trying to figure out an answer to his question. I giggled at his confused face, and everyone left the room, including Esmé and Carlisle, who were standing there unnoticed as they watched our meeting before them.

"So, Edward?" I pestered. "Can I call you Eddie?"

He smirked. "Of course you can, Sweetheart. And, a word of advice, ignore everything that Emmett says." I laughed and his smile grew wider. In that moment, I forgot everything that had happened that week. The names, the break up and lies, and Mike. All of it had been washed down the drain the instant Edward smiled.

* * *

**This chapter was longer than the others, but I'm still trying to get everything out of the way for the tension to begin in the next chapter!**

**Any stories I could read about Edward and Bella? And I will put up a poll for my possible hunger games/twilight fanfic!**

**Please review!**

**Next chapter: Halloween and misunderstandings**


	11. Costumes and Cocaine

**BPOV**

It was the 30th of October. The day before Halloween and Alice was forcing us to go to Port Angeles and find some costumes for her annual party.

Rosalie and Emmett were dragged along, as well, since Alice demanded that even at the age of twenty four they could still party. Carlisle and Esme were fine with these parties, and were baby-sitting Jane whilst half of the entire student body of Forks high got drunk in their house. We were all assigned matching costumes for each couple, but everyone else seemed to enjoy keeping us in the dark.

Alice and Jasper were to get smurf costumes and blue paint to cover any bare skin. Rose and Emmett were going as Batman and Batwoman, or girl. I wasn't too sure. But our costumes weren't going to be revealed to us. They would pick our costumes with us separate, throw us into the dressing room to try it on and that was it. No clues, no hints at all.

Once we were in the food court and had agreed to meet at that table twenty minutes later, Edward pulled me to him and hid his face in my hair, refusing to let go of me. "Come on, Edward! You can hug her and kiss her after we've finished shopping! Now come on!" Alice and Rose began tugging on my arm, but to be honest, we had really grown closer since the incident with Jake, and I didn't want to be away from him either, so I protested and kept my death grip on him unbroken.

"Alice! Do we have to?" Edward whined. "I don't even want to go. I never went to any of your other ones, and I want more time with my Angel." He smiled down at me and I blushed fifty shades of red.

Alice sighed. "That was before Bella! Emmett, Jazzy, you get Edward and we'll get Bella." She declared, and I felt the force they were putting in to divide us. Unfortunately, we weren't strong enough, and the massive strength of Emmett pried Edward away from me. Before they could fully take him away, he peppered kisses all over my face and caressed my cheek. Then we was taken from me, begging with his eyes that I follow him. But Rose and Alice already had me in the first costume shop they saw.

"Does this look good enough, Bella?" Alice chirped, holding up a small white, frilly dress and a yellow wig for Smurfette. She honestly chose the perfect costume for herself, it suited her so well.

"You'll look brilliant, Alice." I told her, and went to inspect Rose's skimpy costume at her request. It barely hid a thing, but we all knew how much Emmett would love it, even if he was stuck in a big piece of material that didn't allow much skin to show for his Rosie. Once they had tried on and approved both of their costumes, they led me to the other corner of the shop, and we passed things like Werewolves and Witches. So I was going to be a supernatural then, eh?

"For your costume Bella, we wanted to be super creative. So, instead of the natural vampire look with the fangs and cloaks, were going to give you a simple black dress and powder your skin with a chalky white color and sparkles!" She chimed, holding up a long midnight dress that would fall past my feet, and the sleeves were in the pattern of a cobweb, starting at the elbow and ending at the fingertips.

It was pretty, but when she showed me the glistening glitter that would encase my body tomorrow, I was having doubts. "I'll look stupid!" I pouted.

Rose tutted. "Edward's going to wear practically the same thing. And if you look stupid, he looks stupid. Now, would you think Edward looks stupid at all?" Ugh. They were playing to guilt game again. First, Edward had to let me call him Eddie, and now, I was being pressed into wearing all of this make up. I just sighed and nodded, deciding that it was for only one night and it would be over before I knew it. "Great! Now, Bella. From the time I've been here, I have never once heard you or Edward say that you love each other. Have you not told him yet?"

I shook my head. "How do you know that I even love him yet, Rose? Isn't it too early?"

"No. I fell in love with Emmett only a day after meeting him, and I know you love him, because it's just so painfully obvious." We walked up to the cashier and paid for the costumes before heading out of the doors. "Just hurry up and tell him already!"

"Wait, back up. How is it painfully obvious?" I asked, stopping and turning around to face them.

Alice rolled her grey eyes. "It's the way you look at him. Your eyes sparkle like the sea when it's sunny, and you know those little flecks of gold in Edward's eyes?" I nodded. "They never showed when you weren't here yet. His eyes were just a dull green, closed off from the world, but when he's with you, they stand out like a sore thumb and it's like you can see into his soul through them. He loves you, and you love him."

I processed this, and finally, the weight had been off of my shoulders. I had noticed the golden flecks appearing once I came into his sight, so could he love me? Alice and Rose have known him longer than I have, so they must be right. We continued to walk until we came across a shoe store overlooking the food court, and they both squealed behind me. "Can we go in here Bella? Please, please, please!" Alice begged, pulling her puppy dog eyes at me.

I sighed. "You two go ahead, I'm going to wait at the table for the boys."I quickly checked my phone to find that we only had five minutes before they turned up. They bolted into the far end of the shop to the womans shoes, leaving me on my own. I carried on walking, only five steps from our table before a hand grabbed my shoulder. The grip was too tight to be Edward's. Why did we have to have so much drama lately?

I turned, and yet again met the dark eyes of none other than Jacob Black.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Okay, we've got the gay costume, now let's go and find the girls!" I groaned, stalking towards the food court.

I had to wear a black suit, white powder and glitter for tomorrow. Whilst we were making sure the costumes fit, Emmett and Jasper had a long talk to me about having to proclaim my love for Bella quickly. I kept protesting that it was way to early to tell if I did have those feelings for her, but they were having none of it. It didn't take too much time to fall in love with the one you were made for, the one who was created for you. Jasper had held off his confession so long that Alice felt that he didn't feel the same way she did, and it came close to her moving on. I couldn't let Bella go, now. I loved her, and I had to tell her the moment I saw her.

As we walked towards the still empty table, I heard some noises from a small area that led to a storage cupboard. The other two carried on while I checked it out, but what I found was heartbreaking.

It was Jacob, kissing a girl with beautiful mahogany hair who had her fingers wrapped in his , tugging at it. No. Please no!

He turned around and saw me, grinning in triumph as he returned to my Sunshine, kissing her senseless. This was too much. My Bella. _Mine. _Maybe she changed her mind? Of course she did. She had finally figured out how much I didn't deserve her. How much of a freak I was, and went back to Jacob. Sure he was waiting with open arms, ready to take her back and hurt her more. I was shaking. I quickly ran out of the mall, not bothering to go back to the table to face the faces of my family.

When I got outside, I walked down the road, lost in my own thoughts. As I turned at the corner, I strutted right into a group of druggies. Hidden from the streets and from prying eyes, I used to be in one of these, trying to hide from my pain and the constant lectures from my parents. A man with long black hair spotted me and grinned, showing off his disgusting yellow and cracked teeth. "Hi there stranger! Want some Coke?"

This guy looked familiar. When I got closer, I found out that it was Aro, my drug dealer before I swore off the stuff. He was always straight to the point, but he had earned many of his customers by offering Coke and other substances to anyone that walked through where his gang hid. "Hi, Aro." I greeted, walking over to him. I used to snort Coke to escape from my worries, and though it didn't help too much with it, it still helped.

He squinted his eyes until they finally started to show some recognition. "Ah! Edward! Haven't seen you in quite a while now. Do you want any? You must fell deprived!" He exclaimed, setting some of the white powder up for me. I shrugged to myself. If Bella's gone, what else have I to live for? I sat down next to him and he asked why I was here and why I was going to do this. At least the guy showed some respect.

I sighed. "I saw the girl I love with another guy, and I just figured that that was it. She would stay with him and leave me heartbroken to watch." I explained, bending over with a rolled up dollar. Well, here we go.

It always gave me a buzz when I snorted Cocaine. It made you feel as if you were top of the world, confident and ready for anything. I was prepared to run into the shopping centre and find Bella, but I let that idea slide. Instead, I just thought about her, and ignored the fact that Jacob and her were probably still kissing. "My Angel. My Juliet. My Sunshine. My Sweetness. My Jingle-Bells. My Bella. Why did you have to do this?" I chanted quietly, hoping that no one else heard me. "I love you so much, Sunshine. And I was about to tell you. Please Jingle-Bells." I begged.

"Stupid dog." I mumbled. "Gonna kill him. Rip his head off and feed him to the lions."

"Woman trouble, dear Edward?" Aro grumbled. "Don't bother with them. Sulpicia was a cheater as well. Didn't look back after I ran to America from Volterra. Thieving slut took half of my fortune, and I didn't have enough to get by here." I honestly didn't want to hear about his wife. I'd heard it all before.

I was just going to waste my life now. I knew it. I'd given up before my only source of happiness rounded the corner.

* * *

**I don't know much about cocanine, but there you go!**

**Edward's a little stupid, huh? Don't worry, all will be resolved in the next chapter!**

**Reviews make me smile!**


	12. I love you

**BPOV**

_**Previously on 'Outcast'...**_

_I turned, and yet again met the dark eyes of none other than Jacob Black._

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked, slowly taking a few steps away from him towards the table. Whatever he was here for could not be good.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes dull with sadness. What was he so sad for? "Bella, I made a mess of things, and I know that you're never going to forgive me, but can we at least talk?" He looked up from the ground, his eyes pleading. _May as well hear what he has to say,_ I thought to myself. _It couldn't do any harm, right?_

I nodded, and he looked around awkwardly, "I would rather do this somewhere a little more private." Smiled ruefully, but it was forced. What on earth was he up to? "I don't need the entire shopping centre hear my apology." I nodded again, and followed his lead into a little area leading to a storage room. Why were we here? He turned and pressed me up to the door of the Janitors room, and forced his lips onto mine.

I struggled, yanking on his hair in an attempt to rip him off of me. _Please Edward, save me, _I begged in my head. Did he think that I would get back together with him after coercing me into this? Yeah, in his dreams.

When his hands started to trail down to my hips, I gave up on trying to shove him, and resorted to kicking him where it hurts. And my move worked. He leaped off of me, landing on his ass before me. "Fuck! What was that for, Babe?" He whined, getting up and reaching for me.

I dodged the path of his arms and crossed mine over my chest. "I am NOT your Babe. What the hell are you trying to pull? I will NEVER get back with you, Jake. So stop trying! I love Edward, and nothing you do is going to change that!" I shouted, alerting half of the shopping centre.

"You love him?" He scoffed. "You said the exact same to me when we were together! Are you gonna leave him like you left me, huh?"

I shook my head. "I never loved you. I only said things like that to prevent a few bruises!" I took a deep breath to calm down, and realised that I had much better things to do than argue with Jacob. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go and my my _loving_ boyfriend." I didn't even know if that last part with true, and that thought made my heart ache. Does he even love me?

He started to laugh loudly, drawing in attention once gain. "Loving? Yeah, right." He chortled. "Your little boyfriend saw our little escapade an bolted. he won't be getting any-" Before he could finish his sentence, I was walking to the table, spying the girls, Jasper and Emmett already sitting there snacking on some chips covered in mayo and salt. They all looked up at my return, the girls having confused expressions and the boys just grinning their faces off, oblivious to the situation.

"Have you guys seen Edward?" I asked them, staying stood up in case I had to run.

"He was with us until we walked past that there," Emmett pointed towards the storage cupboard. "Then he ran out of here like a bat out of hell. Do you know what happened?"

I took another deep breath. "Jake forced me outside the door and kissed me, and Edward must have seen. I need to find him! He must think that..." I didn't bother to finish that sentence. I couldn't.

Rosalie's eyes widened at my confession and stood up, grabbing her bags. "There are two things we need to do. One, we need to find Edward. He's never been upset this much and we never know if he could turn to drugs again. And two, we're going to beat up this Jacob for spoiling you two proclaiming your love for one another. It was all perfect until he-"

"Wait, you guys planned this?" They all nodded and I sighed in frustration. "We'll talk about it later. Did you guys see which way Edward went?" Jasper pointed in the direction of the exit, and we all started jogging towards it, with me, naturally, almost tripping every five steps. When we were outside, we started walking down the street, looking for any signs of Edward but coming up empty handed. "Okay, where else can we-" Before I could complete the sentence, I heard the one voice I would walk through fire for.

"My Angel. My Juliet. My Sunshine. My Sweetness. My Jingle-Bells. My Bella. Why did you have to do this?" Edward's broken voice sounded from around the corner, and when I went to peek at where his voice came from, I found Edward surrounded by druggies, curled up into a little ball with him eyes wide. "I love you so much, Sunshine. And I was about to tell you. Please Jingle-Bells." He loved me? He loved me!

He loved me!

He loved me!

He loved me!

He was high, he might not mean this. Why did he have to turn to drugs? Why did Jacob have to make him resort to this? All of these questions may never be answered, but right then, I didn't care. The dark haired man next to him said something about his cheating wife, but I couldn't concentrate on him. My eyes were locked on the broken soul that lie against a red brick wall, begging me to come back to him. When I rounded the corner, he looked up.

Yep, he was high.

His pupils were dilated, the golden flecks of his eyes not showing. He looked like he was almost sweating and once he saw me, he cowered, curling back up into a ball. "Edward?" I asked softly, walking up to him and ignoring the cat calls from people around me. Emmett and Jasper managed to keep them at bay as I crouched down to Edward and removed so hair from his eyes, examining the darkness there. "Why did you have to go and get high, Edward?" I sighed, calling to others over to help me get him up.

Once we got him into the car, I decided to drive him home, and leave everyone else to pick up a few more things before they left as well. He was noisy throughout the journey-singing loudly along to songs on the radio, but getting every single word wrong, until he eventually fell asleep.

We eventually pulled up to the Cullen house, and I was glad that Carlisle and Esmé were out. I was sure that Edward wouldn't want them to see him in this state, he would be so ashamed of himself. I shook him awake and dragged him into the house and up the stairs, and when we got to his bedroom, he started talking nonsense to me, acting more drunk than high to me, really.

"You're so beautiful, you know that, Juliet?" He slurred, reaching to stroke my hair gently. "C'mere." He started to pull me towards the bed, and I decided that he needed to hurry up and sober up. I pulled him to the bathroom, and pushed him into the shower, initiating freezing cold jets of water to pelt down on him, making him squeal. "Bella!"

I took him back to the bed and took his shirt off to stop his bed getting wet and from his freezing, then threw him back on the covers. No, I had no time to gawk at his perfection of a chest like I would of wanted to, but I was too mad to care in the moment. What if he done this again? One more misunderstanding, and he could turn to it for good. He had to prove to me that he wouldn't do it again, that he would stay clean for me. Otherwise, I wasn't too sure how I could deal with this. I loved him with everything I was, and would do anything for him, but if he started getting high all the time, I...

I wouldn't finish that sentence, but my mental contemplating was halted when Edward came to, rising slightly from where he lay on the covers to face me. "B-Bella?" He asked hoarsely, reaching for me, but I dodged his advances. "I got high, didn't I?"

I nodded and he growled at himself, tugging on his hair and falling backwards. "Shit!" It took him a few minutes, but he finally said what I was waiting for. "Bella, I saw you with him, I didn't know what else to do!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "If you want to get back with him, I won't stand in your way." He looked down, defeated while a mixture of pain filled expressions flitted across my face.

"Edward! How could you be so stupid!" He looked up at my outburst, confused. "Jacob forced himself on me! I tried to fight him off! How could you think I'd even think about getting back with him after all hes done to me? The bruises, the many possible broken bones, the _cheating._ How can you think that I could get back with a guy like _that?" _After my rant, he just sat there, bewildered. Once the pieces of the puzzle were put together, his head fell heavily into his hands again.

"Fuck." He moaned. "I'm _so _sorry Bella. I-I didn't know. How could I not know? You don't deserve a guy like me- the type that just jump to conclusions. When mom and dad find out, they'll send me to rehab. They warned me when I got off of it, there's no going back." He whispered, and it dawned on me. If he did go to rehab, we wouldn't be able to see each other. I wanted him to get better, but the thought of him being gone made my heart clench painfully. Wait, I could help him. If he stayed here, I could get him off of the stuff again, it wasn't as if he took that much of it anyway. I knew that recovering wasn't easy at all, but if he really tried, he wouldn't have to leave.

I cleared my throat. "Edward, I'm sure they'll let you stay, and if they don't... We'll convince them! Please, I can help you recover, just don't leave me..." I felt like crying. He said that I didn't deserve someone like him, so was he going to break up with me? Oh, and will the 'It's not you, it's me' be in there too? "And, Edward, I don't care if I don't deserve you! I love you, and you're _not_ going to leave not knowing that." I gasped at my own confession. Crap. What if he thought I was crazy? He might have not meant what he had said earlier-he was high. He couldn't have meant that. Stupid, stupid, stupid Bella!

His eyes widened, but he didn't mention it, although I was _sure_ that he heard it. "But, but Bella. I'm not good enough for you." He swallowed. "If I go, I can get better for you."

The tears couldn't be held in anymore. They fell without my permission, dripping down to my cheeks. "I can help you! I couldn't handle it if you left me here. Of course, if you didn't try, I don't know if this can work, but I know you _will _try. So let me help you!" At my words, he dropped off of the bed and to his knees, grabbing my hand and placing a feather light kiss onto it, keeping his burning emerald green eyes on my dull, tear-filled brown ones.

"Okay." He nodded and smiled a little. "I'll try Bella, I swear. And _please_ don't tell me it won't work out, because it breaks my heart every time you say anything like that." He kissed my hand again repeatedly before resting his forehead on it. "I love you so much, Bella." He whispered.

My heart thumped in my chest, and became the only thing I could hear. Once again, the mantra in my head became _'He loves me! He loves me!'._ I lifted him off the ground and threw myself at him, causing us both to fall onto the bed. I saddled his lap and kissed him repeatedly, again and again all over his face as his fingers traced my hips. "Say it again." I demanded.

He grinned, and whispered in my ear. "I love you more than life, my Bella."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Oh c'mon! Did you guys really think that I'd let Jacob win her over? Team Edward all the way for me!**

**So, Edward's a little stupid, right? Jumping to conclusions, tut tut.**

**Please review! I love them almost as much as I love Twilight! (And that's saying something)**


	13. Flames of the jealous prom queen

**EPOV**

_She loves me, she loves me!_

For some reason, as Alice prepared me for the dreaded Halloween party the day after, my mind was still set in a sing song voice, repeating the joy I felt when Bella had told me she loved me. This was much worse than being a twelve year old with a first crush, but I didn't care. The girl of my dreams loved me, and nothing could bring me down from the high I was currently on. Not even the amount of white powder and sparkles Alice threw onto my skin.

When the annoying pixie finally let me out of my room and down the stairs, I was greeted with nothing less than an angel. Bella had her soft hair curled, left to fall beyond her shoulders, and she was wearing a slim black dress, with the sleeves from the elbow below created to look like cobwebs. My jaw just about hit the floor, but Alice and Rose just giggled at me. Bella was looking me up and down as well, but before any expression could cross her gorgeous face, I walked up to her and pulled her into my arms swiftly, kissing her senseless. Her hands made there way up to the nape of my neck, her slender fingers tugging at the strands of hair there. I moaned and deepened the kiss, ignoring the throat clearing coming from Rose.

"Edward! I worked hard on that masterpiece and you're ruining it!" She screamed, pulling at Bella's arm, trying to take her away from me, but I kept my grip on her so she wouldn't budge.

I turned my head slightly for just a second to tell her, "Leave us alone, Rose." Then I returned to Bella's awaiting lips. Only now, I discovered that the room was almost completely pitch black, with the food and beverages arranged in the kitchen, and the music booming out from behind where Bella stood. I'd never really paid attention to anything Alice done for this party, but I could easily see that she went all out for them.

Rose and Alice had both given up on separating us after a couple of minutes, but we were again pulled from each other when the doorbell rang. "Guys! It's Victoria and the bitch brigade! Keep it PG until at least nine, okay?" We both reluctantly nodded, and stepped away from one another, but before she could get too far though, I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"I love you."I admitted for the hundredth time since we both let it out. She giggled, a sweet sound that could never be replaced in my world now, and shoved me slightly.

"You love saying that, don't you?" She asked, avoiding the eyes of Victoria as she waltzed in, taking in the way we looked at each other. She had a scowl on her face as she flipped her hair and headed for the booze. Her loyal minions Tanya, Kate and the kind hearted girl Angela followed after her. Angela was such a sweet girl, but her out loud and proud boyfriend, Ben, had pulled her into the popular group. It was clear to see that they all tolerated her, but treated her more as an assistant.

"Yes, I do, but I love you more." I winked and kissed her, then led her to the dance floor. Bella hesitated, so I diverted our path to the seats surrounding the lights and sat her down on my lap. "You don't want to dance, Sunshine?" She shook her head violently. "Why not Sweetheart?" She laughed at my nicknames.

"Well, I've never been a good dancer. My mom tried to get me into ballet when I was six, but I always faked being sick right before the recitals. I figured that showing the class I had no balance was enough, and I didn't want to share that fact with their families as well as my own mother and father." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

I sighed and pulled her more tightly to me. "We won't dance tonight, but promise me next time there's music and a reason to we will." She started to protest, but I placed my finger over her lips to silence her. "Trust me. It's all in the leading." She just rolled her eyes at me and settled further into my chest, clinging to the black suit I was made to wear.

Eventually, the inevitable happened, and Alice forced Bella away from me so she could meet some of her new friends. Alistair, Charles and Makenna were visiting our school for a couple of weeks from Europe, and Alice was in charge of showing them around Forks. It was weird how they were made to come to one of the smallest places in the US, yet they seemed like nice people. I stayed sat in my seat, ogling Bella when she wasn't looking until one of the dancers came too close and decided that they had the right to put their hand on my knee. I jumped into the next seat, and turned to see the burning eyes of Victoria, not accompanied by the sluts that followed her constantly.

"What do you want, Victoria?" I asked, slowly edging away from her intimidating position, but she just followed me.

She sighed and tossed her flaming red hair behind her shoulder before speaking. "Let's just cut to the chase, Edward. Almost every girl-including me- has been pining over you since you first set foot in that school, but you always kept your mouth shut. You drove the babes away from you and kept us out. Now that the Swan girl has lightened you up a bit, we're all trying again, and I wanted to be the first to get here." She explained bluntly, and skimmed the tip of her finger across my cheek. I flinched away.

"If you haven't noticed, Victoria, I have Bella." I spat back, moving away from her once again.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh. Of course I can see that, but she's such a _nobody._ If you want to be great in this world, you start out by becoming the head cheerleaders girlfriend." She seemed to not care much, since she ripped out her cell phone and started texting. Even if I wasn't completely and unconditionally in love with Bella, Victoria would never have a chance. She cared too little for anything else apart from her reputation. That meant date the most popular guys and hang out with the coolest girls. How the hell did I fit into that anyway?

"Well, sorry to be a disappointment Vicki, but I'm not going out with you. I'm in love with Bella." She seemed to pay attention now, and let out a huge laugh that could be heard over the booming music, but no one paid attention. They kept sipping at their spiked drinks and dancing their asses off, all whilst snogging every other living thing that came within five steps of them. God I hated parties.

She threw her head back, letting the fake hair extensions flow down her back, as she jutted out her chest. I didn't have much-okay, no- experience, but it was obvious that they we made of silicone. "Oh Eddie! It's all just for show. Just dump the bitch and be done with it." She raised her hand to my cheek and leaned in to kiss be, but my beyond beautiful angel saved me, slapping her in the face.

"How dare you touch my boyfriend!" Bella screeched, tugging on my hand. I followed willingly, wanting to get as far as possible from Victoria and the red hand print now painted on her left cheek.

"You fucking bitch!" Victoria screamed, reaching to yank at Bella's glossy hair. I pulled her from the screaming flames path to prevent her from any pain. As I pushed her away from my Bella, Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the corner, staring at the way Bella and Victoria were going at each others throats as if they were the most interesting show on earth.

"Cat fight! Cat fight!" Emmett chanted alog with Jasper, laughing as Bella ripped out some of the fakery on Victoria's head. But when Alice and Rosalie tried to tear the dangerous tiger away from my lamb, they were both suddenly kicked into action. "Hey, hey! Break it up you two of Rosie will get hurt!" I sighed, frustrated that they both had no sense to help the one _I _ love, but would gladly rescue their two princess's. I would help Alice since she was my sister, and I might even help Rose as well if she wasn't the most bitchy cousin in the known world, so why were they so hesitant to help Bella? You know what? It doesn't matter. no point in pondering on something without an answer.

"Piss off you whore!" Bella she retreated from her attack and clung to me. "_Mine." _After Bella's hissing, Victoria finally backed off, flicked her hair and strutted towards her awaiting fans.

"Wow." Emmett breathed, breathless from trying to protect his wife. "Bella's going all cave woman now?" He turned to Rose. "Don't worry Eddie. This one is just the same when the saber tooth tigers get too close. completely normal. Isn't that right Rosie?"

She snorted. "I'm a cave woman? Here's the guy who just threw me over his shoulder at the water park when I was talking to much with a life guard. What was his name? Oh, right. Alec was actually much sweeter then you, my dear. Might have to track him down-" Before she could finish her sentence while teasing her husband, Emmett once again chucked her over his shoulder and bolted up the stairs, probably to show her that she had to regret every word she had just uttered.

Alice let out a large breath. "Well, I'm not going to think about what they're doing up there. Jazzy? Will you help me calm down the crowd?" He reluctantly nodded, still on his low from the lack of weed. He'd been sneaking it in from time to time, but the mini demon was keeping a close eye on him lately, trying to make sure that he was clean for at least a month. He still had his heart set on helping her to the smokey side, but Ali was a strong woman and could fight against her boyfriends pleas.

Once everyone else was dancing and we were left somewhat alone, I gathered Bella into my arms and tucked her head under my chin. "Possessive, much Isabella Marie?" I said teasingly, kissing her hair. She laughed.

She pulled away a little and raised her hands in mock surrender. "She was touching what was mine, the slut needed to pay." I just laughed at her and tugged her back to me, and led her to the kitchen. As the drink was surely spiked as it is at every party, we searched the fridge for apple juice, surprised no one was smart enough to look in here for fresh drinks yet. Apple juice was much better than being drugged into sleeping with someone, and that was _never_ going to happen to Bella. The drugging bit, not the sleeping with someone bit. Who would be able to resist Bella's charms? That was just impossible.

I kissed her nose. "I love you. Have I told you that today?" Instead of answering me, she kissed my cheek and giggled. We spent the rest of the night like that. In one another's arms and just talked. Alice eventually came up to us after every guest had left, and informed us of the Christmas party she was in charge of. It was called 'The starlit ball', and was going to happen on the 15th of December. Bella was dreading the dancing that she would have to endure, but she had promised that the next time dancing was required, she would go through with it. I continued to assure her that nothing would happen to her, getting her to at least agree to try, but I could tell she was still having her doubts.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Please review!**

**I'm thinking of writing a vamp fanfic based on a dream I had a couple of nights ago. Don't worry, both You have me and Outcast will be finished before it, but I'm just so excited to write it!**

**Also, I have to ask this again, would anyone read a hunger games/twilight fanfic I was planning on writing? You see, I have a notebook that I write every storyline in for my fanfics, and I need to know if anyone would read it first since I've never written anything other than Twilight. Please tell me in your lovely reviews! XD**


	14. When I was your man

**Dress is on my profile!**

* * *

**BPOV**

My worst nightmare was coming true. I was going to have to dance, with the entire student body watching. I got lucky when Edward let me get away from that dance at the Halloween party, but now it was the 15th of December at about three o'clock, and I was in Alice's huge wardrobe that she kept hidden behind the walls of her room. I mean, the wardrobe was big enough for someone to live in there! Not in just a crummy apartment either.

Over the time past, both me and Edward had become even more inseparable than before. I was usually at his house hanging out with just Alice and him as Rose, Emmett and their daughter had gone back home. Being with Edward at his house made me feel at home, like I belonged there. When I shared these feelings with Edward, he assured me that I did belong there. He knew that Esmé and Carlisle adored me, but we were both sure that Alice just loved me as a shopping buddy. He wanted me to meet his real parents desperately, and that set him in a mood for a week or two. He was mourning for his parents which was understandable, but when he blamed himself for it, it really annoyed me. I kept trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault, but he wouldn't listen.

When Alice finally let me escape from my own personal hell, I got to see myself in the long mirror in her room and gasped.

She had put me a long, icy blue dress that reached the floor with silver beads creating an 'x' across my chest and to the sides of my waist. My hair was curled and left to fall down past my shoulders, and she had put a touch of mascara on my eyelashes, enhancing my plain brown eyes, and making them look a little more hazel. Next to me, Alice was wearing a cute, light pink dress that reached her knees with a black ribbon tied into a bow around her waist.

Looking at how beautiful she looked compared to me took a blow on my self esteem. Alice was gorgeous, and so many other girls were in our school were too. How did Edward pick me? Compare me to his sister, and it was obvious that he should have picked someone else. Of course not Alice, that would be gross, but you know what I mean.

"Edward loves you in blue! He'll be panting after you in no time." She winked and went to get her high heels. had convinced her to let me settle in flats, but it took about an hour of our time, and she had to leave out some make up._ Thank you._ They were light blue and simple, just like I liked them.

We descended down the stairs towards Jasper and Edward awaiting our arrival and I fidgeted. I was waiting for a big bang, then me waking up from this dream I felt I was in. Edward was in a black suit, and it took everything in me not to drool. How was he so perfect? It almost felt impossible.

While Alice was still in her Jasper induced haze, I made my way up to Edward and jumped into his arms, pulled his head to mine in a scorching kiss. We had no Rose to stop us this time, and Alice was hypnotised, so we could kiss all we liked. _Again, thank you._ Once he finally pulled away, he looked me down, taking in the amazing dress I'd been put in, but couldn't compare to. Of course, being the sweet man he was, he said, "You look exquisite Bella." It was hard for me not to believe it, but over the years, I'd gotten used to not taking much credit for anything, and beauty was certainly one of them. I left that for the ones who deserved it.

We drove to the school in Carlisle's Aston Martin, the car that he kept for special occasions. Edward was practically squealing over it as he drove, and they all looked at me like I had three heads when I asked what was so great about it. Apparently, James Bond drove an Aston Martin, but I was never a Bond fan. And Skyfall seemed weird to me. I mean, the blonde bad guy was making it look like he was making James gay at some point in the film. Just... ew.

We eventually made it to the packed school, and were swarmed in a mob of students, trying to jump up and down to the beat of the booming music without crushing each other. Luckily, we managed to find a little makeshift booth and the corner of the gym. When we all sat down, I surveyed the room and froze as my gaze hit the huge grand piano in the center stage. It stood there between the speakers, which were pounding out music.

Would there be any classical music being played tonight? No, that couldn't be. This just might be me assuming, but this gym was filled with dozens of hormonal teenagers wanting to listen to the pulsing beats of songs about sex, not Beethoven's night symphony - not me included. I stopped pondering on it and just let it be as Jacob caught my eye. He was purposely trying to grasp my attention so I let him have it for a couple of seconds, even if he would never deserve it.

All he was doing was sitting in a booth across the room, surrounded by the school sluts. I could only see him because most of the girls from the dance floor and went to sit by him, so the crowd was uncovered. I looked away, not really bothered by him and took a sip of the Coke that Edward had gotten for me. We spent the next half an hour just talking until Mr. Banner's voice overtook the speakers, informing us that a slow song would be playing next. I'd been holding off the dancing until now, and Edward was begging me, so I stood up and took his hand as he led me to the center of the room. Other couples were there as well, but a lot of girls were gathering around the stage for some reason.

I turned and buried my head into Edward's chest as he pulled me into his arms and started swaying us from side to side. Then the piano began to play, and a familiar voice started to fill the room.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_  
_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_  
_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_  
_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

I turned to the stage and saw Jacob Black sitting at the piano with black shades covering his face like Bruno Mars did in the video, and although he was looking at his mooning fans, I knew he was looking at me from the corner of his eye, waiting for my reaction. And he was singing 'When I was yout man'. Oh god.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_  
_That I should have bought you flowers_  
_And held your hand_  
_Should have gave you all my hours_  
_When I had the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_Now my baby's dancing_  
_But she's dancing with another man_

_Yeah she's dancing with another man alright, but you misunderstand, Jake. You never counted as a man. _I thought to myself as I internally snorted. Did this guy really think that he could win me back with a song? His voice wasn't even that good, especially compared to Edward's when I caught him singing 'lullaby' that night I slept at their house. Edward's voice was that of a god, but when put up against Jacobs, he won hands down. Jake just sounded like a strangled puppy.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_  
_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_  
_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_  
_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_Sure it haunts you, Jacob Black. _Edward's arms tensed around me, and a new string of thoughts came to mind. Did _he_think that I would go running into the abusive bastards arms after what he's done? When we sorted out that little misunderstanding a couple of months ago, I thought that he was confident that I would always love him. Was he doubting that because of some stunt Jake was pulling off? I grabbed Edward's arm and tugged him gently towards the door leading outside. Worry swarmed onto his face, but he went willingly.

When we reached the fresh air, I shoved him to the wall and started kissing him, trying to wash every speck of doubt from his mind. He kissed me back force fully, but I could tell that he was confused. By the time I pulled away to breathe, his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and my hands were tangled in his hair. Once our panting ceased, he started talking. "Bella, what was that about?"

I shook my head. "Edward, did you honestly think that I could go back to him after that?" Understanding filled his features, but then he looked down at the ground, proving that my theory was correct. I took his cheek in my right hand and lifted his face up so he would look at me. "Edward, I thought we went through this. I love _you. _Jacob can sing as many fucking songs as he likes to try and get his old fuck buddy back, but I will never leave you for him. Or leave you at all!" He looked at me, astonished.

It took him a few seconds before he began to speak. "I'm sorry Sunshine. It's just... It's hard to think that you actually chose me over all the other guys in the school. I wouldn't want you to be with them, especially people like Black, but you know what I mean." He laughed a little, but there was something else. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I pressed him until he finally let it out. "That's just the first time I've really heard you curse." He admitted and blushed. I kissed him and we headed back in.

Jake's song was over, and nearly every girl in the room was glaring at me. Jessica actually came up to us and explained why I was suddenly hated after three minutes of being outside. "Jacob just poured his heart out for you, and you go outside and snog your boyfriend's face off. Any girl in this room would gladly switch places with you and get back with him instead of staying with this loser! He's sitting over there sulking now!" I looked and saw that Jake was, indeed, sitting on the stage with his head on his hands.

I snorted. "Bullshit, but, you can have him." She stood there with her eyes wide open as we made our way to our booth. Alice and Jasper were dancing to the fast track that was playing, so we were left alone. I settled in Edward's arms, comfortable where I was, ignoring the continuing death glares being pointed at me. Edward had his face buried in my hair as he kissed my neck.

"You swore again." He moaned and I giggled. We enjoyed the rest of the night together just sipping at our non-alcoholic drinks. However, Alice and Jasper staggered over with a couple of cans of beer in their hands a few minutes later, pulling us from our private bubble.

"Mike and Tyler brought loads of these in and are practically giving them away!" Alice exclaimed when they reached us, slamming the can in her hand onto the table, making some of the froth fly out of the top. "We're gonna get wasted!" They drunkenly sat down with their arms still around one another.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Since when did any of the teachers let anyone bring alcohol into a high school?"

Jasper just laughed at him. "He gives them out behind the building and tells us that if we get caught, not to put it on them. Anyway, I got Alice to join the dark side!" She started giggling like crazy as he mimed a light saber.

"Alice! I thought you were against that shit. Jazz, you know that I like you, but if you destroy my sisters life and she hates you for it, I will not hesitate to tell your parents about your drug use." Jasper's eyes widened at his words. Edward just laughed. "Until then, go nuts." Jasper's expression improved and they enjoyed the rest of their night dancing. We left early to avoid the drunken party, and told Alice and Jasper that Esmé would come by at eleven to pick them up.

We said our goodbyes at my front door and he left. After changing into my pajamas and hanging up the expensive dress, I drifted off to sleep, having wonderous dreams starring Edward Anthony Cullen.

* * *

**I have never actually watched Skyfall, so I got that bit from Honest Trailers on YouTube. I know I shouldn't judge it so no offence to anyone!**

**Please review beacause I love them!**


	15. Playful

**Just a little bit of a lemon in here. Please bear in mind, I AM 13! Which is why I'm not so comfortable writing them. It's incredibly short.**

* * *

**EPOV**

The next day, Alice had invited Bella over to help her with her hangover. Luckily, Jasper had yet to fully convert her to 'The dark side', so at least she wasn't stoned as well.

Last night I had finally come to the conclusion that Bella really loved me, and wasn't going to leave me for that dog anytime soon. She was the only one I was afraid of losing apart from my adopted family and Jasper. But I could lose Bella in more ways than I could lose them, which made it that much more scarier. She could decide that I wasn't good enough for her and leave me for a guy like Mike, which appalled me. She could also... die. It was very unlikely, but still possible at our age. I didn't really like to think of the ways that could happen.

My real parents death was traumatic enough since I _knew_ it was all my fault, but if Bella were in a car crash and she left me... What would I do? Well, that a no brainer. I wouldn't be able to live without her, knowing now that she was the one for me. I was about 99.999 % sure that I was going to ask her to marry me, and I was hoping soon. I was going to do over the Christmas holidays, but it was too soon. I loved Bella and I was going to plan the proposal the way she deserved. A candlelit dinner with flowers and music... Yeah, I sounded like a wimp.

I was on my couch in my room, just lying upside down with my legs dangling off of the back while reading a book. Outside, the rain pounded at the windows, begging for entrance. Waiting for Bella to arrive drove me crazy impatient, and this was a past time that made the clock go faster. It also happens to make me unaware of what was going on around me, because when I looked up from Sense and Sensibility, I was met with the chocolate brown eyes of my Love. "Angel!" In my haste to get to her, I tumbled off of the couch and onto the floor, but I crawled over to her instead and grasped onto her legs.

She giggled as my arms gradually made their way up to take her hands and pull her down on top of me. Over her amazing laughter, I heard someone clear their throat, and when I looked up, I saw the hung over fairy glaring at me. "Hi, Edward. I'm fine thanks. Bella's been looking after me for the past half hour and you haven't bothered to come downstairs to say hi, now you're stealing her from me!" Alice growled, with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed into slits. "And those nicknames are getting old."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Ali, I just wanted some time with my amazing girlfriend." I snuggled into Bella's neck and she laughed again. "And the nicknames describe her perfectly." Alice groaned in frustration and stomped out, mumbling about 'ungrateful brothers', but in that moment, I couldn't care less. I pounced back at Bella and pinned her to the floor, tickling her.

"Edward!" She snickered as she tried to escape, struggling against my hold on her. As she done this, she had to arch her back, and give me a lovely view of her chest. I'll be honest, I'd thought about us having, well, you know. But it was hard to bring up and I knew that Bella had a bad sexual experience before, so I wasn't even she if she wanted to. She ignored my staring, and decided the try and stop me from my attack. "Edward, I swear to god that if you don't stop tickling me, I won't let you touch me for a week." Immediately, my hands retreated from her panting form and I basically bolted back to sit on the couch as if she had burned me.

"Definitely whipped. Jasper was right." I heard her mumble, and I sprung back to her and pinned her into the floor again.

"What did you say, Gorgeous?" I growled, kissing her neck and letting the hormones overtake me. "Not that being whipped for you is a bad thing." She groaned and threw her head back. There was a little spot right below her ear that made her crazy, so I kept kissing, biting and licking that spot. I lifted her and placed her onto the covers of my bed at her request, and locked my bedroom door. Once I'd crawled back over to her and started lifting her t-shirt. I looked into the hazel depths of her eyes, and asked "Are you sure, Beautiful?"

Bella deserved so much more. The rose petals scattered on the bed, the candles surrounding the room, and the gentle strums of music - just like the proposal should be. But in that moment, I'd never needed her more.

She nodded.

We didn't leave my room until mom called us down for dinner, and that, my friends, was the best freaking day of my life.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had just had sex with Edward Cullen. _Swoon._

I felt... What's the word... _Alive,_ after we left his bedroom at about five. We were in there for seven hours straight, and we may have gone for round three. Okay, we got up to round six. But how can you blame me? I also felt relieved, since I no longer felt tied to Jacob in any way. He was once the one person I had slept with, and that always kept my name next to his in society, but now, Edward was the one I was tied to. And I had never felt better.

Dinner was awkward. Esmé and Carlisle were having a day away for themselves so they didn't know about our little escapade in the bedroom, but Alice being all-knowing as like she is, told Jasper and now they were both teasing us. Before Alice took me upstairs to see Edward, she let it slip that she and Jasper once done it on his precious grand piano. With that known, Alice suddenly stopped her bickering and told Jasper to shut up. Edward was curious about their sudden silence, but was pulled into a conversation about college with his parents, so he didn't have the opportunity to ask.

During Alice's rant about needing to buy more clothes for me next week, Edward's hand slipped into mine and he squeezed it. I looked over and him and he had a sweet smile on his glorious face as he gazed down at our entwined hands. I loved how cute this boy was. My distress of the upcoming shopping trip disappeared when his shining green eyes flecked with gold raised to look at me. Every time he did that I felt as if we were in our own private bubble, closed off from the world with nothing but each other.

Unfortunately, our sphere was popped when the clock chimed ten and I had to go home. Edward led me out to my car and kissed my entire face - taking his time - before eventually letting me go and saying that he loved me. As I drove home, I was in an Edward induced haze and could barely make it home, but I got there. I stumbled inside, ignoring my dad on the couch and going to my room.

I turned my old computer on once I'd reached it, and removed my coat and scarf as it slowly hummed to life. Just as the monitor turned on, the machine starts to groan in protest, so I use the time I had to wait by hanging up my outdoor wear and tugging a brush through my damp hair. The rain still hadn't let up, but I just guessed that it was the usual Forks weather. Gotta have some storms, right?

Finally, the piece of junk brought me to my desktop, and as soon as I clicked Google, I was showered in pop-up ads, telling me how to whiten my teeth at home and how to lose loads of weight in a week. I clicked them all off and checked my Facebook. I hadn't gone near it since I had that talk with Alice when I was forbidden to talk to anyone, and I just thought that it would be a good idea to change my relationship status. The reason Zuckerberg but this useful device on here in the first place was because guys wanted to check a girls profile to see if they were 'in a relationship' before they hounded after her, to save the threat of finding out too late and coming into school the next day with a black eye.

I changed my relationship status to 'in a relationship' to stop weirdos like Mike Newton coming after me, and quickly checked my emails. There were about fifty of them, all from my mother. No, not one of them was junk mail or spam, it was all Renée demanding that I talk to her. My eyes drooped and I yawned, so I decided to leave replying for tomorrow after school. Mom could wait.

I changed into a pair of sweats and a worn out top before slipping in between the covers without touching the floor directly next to the bed. You know when you're really young and you think there are monsters under the bed? Well, I know there's nothing under there, but I always get the feeling that a hand will come out and grab my ankle, pulling me under. Or maybe a vampire would lean out and drain the blood from my foot.

That night, my dreams of Edward and me on a romantic beach together merged into a nightmare. He was being pulled from me, yanked through a portal into a universe I couldn't enter. I fisted his shirt in my hands, trying to hang on to him for one more second, but the vortex swallowed him whole, taking the scenery around me with him. The soft sand, calming blue sea and the glowing sun set were ripped away and I was left in the darkness, alone.

I awoke panting and sweating. I looked over at the blaring red numbers of my alarm clock, which informed me that it was three in the morning.

Once I calmed down, I leaned back into the pillow and wrapped the duvet around me, trying to capture the warmth. Though the dream had made me awake boiling, the cold from outside was seeping in. Nana Swan always told me that dreams told us aspects of the future, if not, they're just things we fear. It was hard to tell which one it was most of the time, but I just hoped that this nightmare appeared out of fear. What would I do if Edward was taken from me?

I pondered on this thought, trying to figure out if it was just a lie or the truth, but I eventually fell asleep, bringing a few more hours of uneventful rest until the sun rose and the alarm clock sounded.

* * *

**Yeah, um, I told you it was short. Not too detailed either, but that's as far as I can go!**

**Does anyone like the new covers I've created for my Fanfics?**

**Please Review! I love them, and I know you're reading! The traffic stats are amazing. 413 people yesterday? Yay!**


	16. Email from Jacksonville

**BPOV**

I walked into school on the Monday feeling as if I were floating on clouds. Whether that was because Christmas was nearly here, or the fact that I was holding hands with the most perfect creature on the face of this Earth, I was more than happy to go along with it. The only one that put some mould on my day was Alice, spewing more and more about our planned shopping trip on Saturday. We were sitting on our usual table, nibbling on things collected on our plastic trays and she rambled on and on about what type of t-shirts and skirts I should buy, even though it was freezing outside.

Edward, once again, had his fingers tangled with mine under the table, and he looked pretty damned pleased with himself. I'm just guessing that this giddy behaviour coming from him was the product of finally losing your virginity. I wished that I could have kept it for longer and fought with Jacob that night. I wished that Edward was the only one that I'd every had it with, but, I can't change the past.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You're terrible at protecting me, you know. I have to suffer this escapade to the mall while you relax at home!" He chuckled and bowed his head to bury his face in my hair, once again breathing in the scent of it. What was it with this boy and my hair? I only washed it with strawberry shampoo, it was a little plain, really. Maybe if I had a cherry scent, then his infatuation would be more understandable.

We heard Alice clear her throat loudly, and we separated. She was glaring daggers at the too of us. She looked so angry that I could have sworn that steam started puffing our from her ears. "This is the second time now! Come on, guys! Pay attention to me!" She whined, and Jasper soothingly rubbed her back as she melodramatically leaned on his shoulder.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Don't take it personally, guys. It's, uh, _that _ time of the month." He explained uncomfortably, quiet enough that Alice didn't hear him and pounce.

The days just flew by after then, but on Thursday morning I had a horrible feeling at the pit of my stomach. Something was going to happen today, all I had to guess was what. Which was much harder than you would think. Everything went smoothly that day. Edward still loved me unconditionally, Alice still had raging mood swings and Jasper was his calm self, but all of that disappeared when I got home and started up my computer.

I hung my coat up after needing it for the snowy blizzard that had bombarded us over the past couple of days, and pressed the large power button to awake the grumpy dragon. I tapped my fingers on my left hand simultaneously as I crossed off every pop-up ad again, and opened my emails. There were twenty. All from my loving mother up in Jacksonville. I figured that I may as well read every single one to pass the time. I still needed to wait until tomorrow until I saw Edward again, and lately, I've been the obsessive girlfriend, but Edward didn't mind. The first few informed me about how Phil had decided to face facts and stop the baseball and settle down. Him and my mom were trying for another baby, but no such luck. Renee's age was finally dawning on her, but she was determined to have another child before she ended up on her deathbed.

About half-way through the packed emails, my mom started questioning my attendance to her weekly ramblings. Then, I reached the last one. The link to the page which would destroy me from inside out, tearing my heart into shreds and throwing it down the drain. She wanted me to move in with them.

_Bella,_

_That's it young lady! You've been ignoring me for too long! Did Charlie put you up to this? Never mind, I'll ask for myself. I'm coming down to Forks for Saturday the 22nd, and taking you home with me!_

I read and reread the email, looking for any loopholes that could be found within the printed, black letters, but no such luck. I was going to be leaving Forks, and that meant Charlie, the Cullens, Alice and Jasper, and the love of my life. I wouldn't be able to see Edward again, and I was only seventeen, there was no chance of me being allowed to find some sort of apartment here, so I was stuck.

Back before summer started, I detested Forks. That hatred only increased as my relationship with Jacob grew, but now that Edward was in my life, I couldn't leave. The beginning had been rough, but what did Dolly Parton say? 'If you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain'. That's what had happened, and I was in the clouds with the disarray of colors surrounding me, but those fluffy balls of cotton had turned dark, and my paradise had morphed into a storm.

Charlie burst into my room, which startled me in my mental ramblings. He wasn't usually the one to make entrances like that, so I knew that he had heard. "Bella, your mother's going to take you home on Saturday." He deadpanned, clutching his cell in his hand. I nodded, sulkily, fighting off the tears building up in my eyes. "I can't even spend Christmas with my baby girl? What's Renee thinking?" The floodgates opened after his words, and I threw myself into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He was right. For the past years I had lived with my mother, I had never once spent Christmas with my father since that day my mom ran off with me.

But the hardest part wasn't over yet. I still had to tell Edward.

* * *

**EPOV**

The run up to Christmas had been fantastic. I had my multiple presents prepared for Bella, and I was jumping for joy. My first Christmas with Bella was making me feel bubbly, I guess is the word. Nothing could replace my Bella high.

That is, until I walked into school on Friday.

I hopped out of my Volvo, scanning the parking lot for my Angel. I spotted her rusty old Chevy in it's usual place, but Bella was inside it, her back hunched over, curling around her chest in broken sobs. Nothing could stop me from running to her, not a van sliding on the ice toward me, not a plane crashing down into the Earth. Bella was everything, and she had to be happy.

I opened her door and pulled her into my arms, stroking her silky soft tresses in an attempt to calm her down. She clung to me as if I would disappear, and her sobs slowly ceased. She looked up at me with watery Chocolate eyes with despair written all over her face. She had dark bags under her eyes, and they were red from crying. There was only one question I could ask in that moment. "Bella, what's wrong? What can I do?"

She sniffled and shook her head. "My dream... It came true, I have to leave..." She mumbled, her voice cracking a couple of times.

My eyebrows knitted together. "You don't have to leave, Beautiful. What are you talking about?"

"My mom is taking me back to Jacksonville tomorrow." She cried, grasping onto me. "She won't let me stay. Charlie tried to talk her out of it, but it didn't work. I don't want to be away from you Edward!" The tears started up again, flooding down her cheeks and falling to her lap. It took me a second to process what she had said, but when I got it, I froze. Bella's going to Florida? No, no. My Angel couldn't be taken away from me, she had to be with me, she couldn't leave me! She was the only one I fully trusted. My adopted family couldn't get this sort of trust, it was reserved for Bella, but she was going away...

I almost bawled like a baby. _Keep strong for Bella, _I reminded myself.

I buried my nose into her hair, breathing in the scent that I had become so used too. "I don't want you to leave, Princess." She nodded in agreement against my collar bone, gripping onto me tighter. "You can come around our house for today, and we'll spend as much time with you as possible. Do you think your mother will let you use things like Facebook and phones while you're there?"

She shook her head again. "My mom has always been against things like that. She only compromised to emails because she had to, to keep in touch with me." She sounded so broken and fragile, so I gently skimmed my fingertips over her spine, seeing if it would soothe her enough to speak. It worked, and she took a deep breath. "I really starting to hate her, Edward. She's pulling me from everything I love, but knowing mom, she'll argue with me. She'll keep telling me that there'll be more fish in the sea, and that I'll find a better boy in the sun." I winced. "But she doesn't understand. You're the only one."

After a few more minutes in silence, we headed to our classes. I kissed her quickly before she walked into her class, and I turned to mine. Throughout the hour, I was thinking of any way that I could stay with Bella. Mom and dad wouldn't let me convince them to move to Florida, and getting dozens of plane tickets to keep visiting her was too pricey. As the bell rang, I came to a conclusion. The world hated me.

It was taking away my only source of life and happiness in my existence. I was finally being punished for what I had done to my biological parents, but though I had expected it to be brutal, this just took me back. There was no way to visit her, call her, message her. I knew that if I asked her, she would wait for me. I turned eighteen in June, so maybe I could find a place up there to finish high school, then go to whichever college Bella went to. But that was in six months time. I woulc have died if I had to be away from her all that time. Letters would work, but it wasn't enough.

At lunch I told Alice about Bella leaving, and she burst into tears. She was letting out all of the emotion that I wanted to give out. I wanted to crawl up into a little ball and wait for death to take me.

Until the end of the day, I pondered: How will I live this life without My Bella?

* * *

**Am I the only one that feels like crying? Really? Ok.**

**I'm just reminding everyone that I am a real sucker for happy endings!**

**Please review! I stayed up into the late hours of the night for this chapter!**


	17. Wait for me

**EPOV**

After the last bell rang, we all headed to our cars and drove home. Bella would be spending her last day in Forks with us, and I would be saying goodbye to her at the airport tomorrow. If I wasn't trying to be strong for Bella, I would be curled up in my bed, alone, refusing to sleep because I was scared of dreams filled with My Angel. As much as I wanted the hallucination that she would always be with me, I knew my heart would tear painfully every time I thought about her.

On the way back, Alice called Esmé with the news about Bella leaving, and I could almost hear her sobs through the phone. We were going to have a huge feast in honour of Bella, which, somehow, my mother would be able to make before five. She only ever done this sort of thing for family reunion and thanksgiving. But Christmas for me was gone this year.

We pulled up to the house, and I immediately hopped of of my Volvo and ran to Bella's truck, opening the door for her and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her to me. She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes, obviously realising that this would be her last visit here. The thought burned me inside but I kept a half-hearted smile on my face for her. The minute we walked over the threshold, Esme was in front of us. "Oh, Bella! We're going to miss you so much! Are you sure your mother won't let you stay, at least until Christmas?" Bella shook her head and looked down at her feet. Esme looked as heart broken as I felt, seeing Bella like this. "Dinner will be ready in about two hours. Go do whatever before then."

I led Bella up the stairs towards my bedroom. I was determined to make her last, full day here a happy one. I closed the door and turned to her. She was staring at the golden comforter on my bed, gnawing on her lip and fiddling with her fingers. I slowly crept towards her, and gathered her in my arms, so her back was against my chest, and my chin resting on her right shoulder. My left hand came up and moved her silky hair to the other side so I had space to press my lips to her neck. She was shivering at my touch. "When I'm eighteen, I could always try and move up there with you. My birthday's in June," I mentioned my plan to her, hoping that she would calm down a little. She relaxed slightly in my arms.

"You can't change your plans for me, Edward. I thought that you wanted to be a doctor, or a composer, and you moving to Florida during high school won't help those ambitions." She argued. She did have a point, but none of that was possible without her. If I never had the pleasure of sighting her again, I would be too broken to save lives, or compose any music. Even if I could write a few pieces, the sounds would be sad and dull, as my music was always projected by how I felt.

I started to kiss her pulse point, leading up to what I wanted to be an unforgetable afternoon. "I would do anything for you, Bella."I whispered, making sure that my breath brushed against her ear and throat. "None of would work without you. The music I would write would be depressing, and how could I save life's when I'm trying to hold myself together?" I pulled her tighter to me before letting my hands drift under her shirt. "I want it all with you. The house, the marriage, you holding our child." She gasped at the mention of marriage and a child, but I carried on. "And I want to be with you when we're old and grey, sitting on a porch somewhere, surrounded by our grandchildren." I was an old-fashioned guy, the porch was essential to my day dreams of the future.

"You really want me, forever?" She asked timidly. I chuckled against her neck, and let my hands float up the back, gradually pulling the fabric of her shirt with them. I returned the kissing and biting at her neck.

"I'll always want you, forever."

* * *

That was the last time we could do that. The last time we could be that close for awhile. I say awhile, since I was sure that I would be able to find her and be with her again. We were sitting down to dinner, Jasper and Carlisle were vividly talking about an upcoming horror movie being released, and mom, Alice and Bella were discussing how hot Jacksonville was. I was stuck in the middle, grasping onto Bella's hand like a safety harness, trying to stay relaxed through this rollercoaster of a life, dealing with everything that had happened, and how it was all leaving.

I scooped some mashed potatoes onto my plate with my free hand, as well as some peas. I wasn't too keen on the meat, since I felt like I had just been fed enough food for an army, so I stayed with the less filling foods. Bella hadn't eaten anything, so I would bet that she felt the same way I did. No matter how close I got to her like I did about an hour ago, we just couldn't get enough of each other.

The clock went too fast, and it was soon seven o'clock, the time that Bella needed to leave to spend her remaining hours with her father. Esme demanded that we all have a family picture together so that we'll always remember Bella, but I didn't need reminding. She and Carlisle wouldn't be involved in the photo, so they stood behind the camera, Esmé with tears in her eyes, and Carlisle holding up the enormous camera.

We sat on the stairs of the porch, Alice on the other side of Bella, huddling to Jasper for warmth. My arms were wrapped around Bella, holding her to me. I was staring into the chocolate like depths of her eyes, trying to memorize them before they left me. There was a flash and a _click_, and Bella had to drive home. I walked her to her truck, opened the door for her and pressed kisses all over her face. "I love you so much Bella. I'll meet you at the airport before you leave. When does the plane take-off?"

"At six. I'll be there at about five." She informed my dryly, pulling my head down to kiss me. I tried to deepen it, but her phone rang, interrupting us. She quickly pick it up, flipped it open and pressed it to her ear. "Hello? Okay, I'm just leaving. See you in a minute." She threw the device onto the passengers seat and jumped at me, devouring my mouth in hers. We couldn't do anything like this tomorrow since her dad would be with us, so I took what I could get. I buried my nose in her hair once again, and she giggled. "What is it with you and my hair?"

"It smells like strawberries and freesia. It's absolutely mouth-watering." She laughed again, making her curls bounce.

Eventually, she drove down the winding driveway towards the main road, and I was left standing there. My limbs felt limp, and I couldn't bring myself to move, even when the rain started up again, pelted down on me. Esmé called me back in, and I reluctantly, strode into the house, going straight up to my room. I decided to go right to bed, because I had to be up early to be there for Bella when she jumps up on that plane and flys away from my life.

The freezing water was seeping into my bones, so I stripped and jumped into a hot shower before changing into a pair of boxers and loose trousers. I slipped between the covers and burrowed my nose in the pillow, still smelling Bella's scent on it from earlier. I realised in that moment, that I was utterly pathetic. I was going to have to live of off her scent until it wore off, but what would happen then? I would curl into a ball and ignore everyone and everything.

After trying to for about two hours, I was still unable to sleep. This was probably caused by the amount of distress that I was being caused by the reason of me being alive being taken away from me. I decided to login into a Facebook account that Alice had convinced me to create about a month ago. It was to keep in contact with Bella, but we were together almost every hour of the day, so it was pointless. I logged in and the first thing on my wall was Bella's face compressed into a small square, and below it was her status.

_**Bella Swan**- Is leaving Forks for good. So long, everything I've loved and always will love. No more posts to be put up anymore, for my technology detesting mother forbids it. I love you, Edward. I'll wait for you._

No one but me and Alice had liked it, since everyone else but us cared. All they were concerned about is how to fill in Bella's place in their study groups (Mainly consisting of popular kids trying to get the right answers for homework). She said that she would wait, which meant she approved of my plan of waiting until June and moving down there with her. I would have done a happy dance if we weren't in this situation.

After seeing my Angel's face, which calmed my nerves a little, my eyelids began to droop, so I turned and climbing back into the bed. Once again burying my nose into the pillow, I drifted of into a dreamless sleep. As I nodded off, Bella's face was a constant behind my eyelids. Her porcelain skin, and how her pink blush invaded her cheeks when she was embarrassed. Her long, mahogany hair that cascaded down her hair and over her shoulders in a river of chestnut, and her laughter. A sweet sound, like wind chimes never to a peaceful river. She was all I could think about, as I laid there for the last night Bella would be in this state.

* * *

I was awaken by the persistent beeping of my alarm clock, and a nightmare that had merged into my peaceful sleep last night.

I had finally turned eighteen, therefore old enough to make my way to Florida and live near Bella. But when I came to knock on her door, it pushed open and I saw Bella lying on the couch with Jacob pounding into her, the same smug smile on his face when I found him practically molesting her against the same janitor's closet. I shuddered as I recalled the dream, and hopped out of bed.

I quickly showered and got dressed in a pair of ragged jeans and a t-shirt, even if it was freezing outside, but I would wear a jacket over it. As I started my bolt down to the kitchen, I checked the clock in my room, which read 4:30. I could visit Bella and drive with her to the airport, couldn't I? After downing a glass of orange juice and gobbling a piece of buttered toast, I ran to my car and turned the heating. There was no snow today, but the icy rain from the day before had soaked the streets, and the lingering grey clouds added to the coldness.

I pulled up on the gravel driveway right behind Chief Swan's cruiser, and got out of my car. The freezing temperature bited at my skin, and it was still dark out, so I rushed to the door, hoping that they would let me inside.

I had not needed to hope, because the moment I knocked, the door swung open and Bella leaped into my arms, gripping me with what I assumed to be all of her strength. "Hey, hey, Beautiful. Don't cry," I advised when I felt her shaking in broken sobs. My hands rubbed soothingly up and down her back, trying to calm her nerves once again as Charlie showed up behind her.

He cleared his throat. "You ready to go, Bells?" He asked grumpliy, obviously upset due to the fact that I was hugging his daughter, who was leaving both of us that day, on his front porch. I felt Bella nod into my chest, and we were off. Unknowingly driving into the unexpected future of not being able to see one another for possibly years.

* * *

**Please review! I got a serious writers block on this one, and I got barely one review for my last chapter! All other writers will understand how important feedback is! XD**


	18. Pizza's not good enough

**EPOV**

This was it. The moment that I had been dreading since only yesterday, when I found out that My Angel was going to be ripped away from me. We were at the Seattle airport, where Bella's mother's plane had landed at about three o'clock, and she had been waiting for Bella to arrive, ready to take her away from me. She looked nice enough, long, wavy curls and the doe eyes that had been inherited by her daughter, but I could only look at her as the enemy.

Bella wrapped her feeble arms around me, burying her face in my chest as she began to sob, her body shuddering with her tears. I gathered into my arms and burrowed my face in her hair, trying to memorize the scent of it once again. I felt like tearing up along with her, but I had to stay strong for her, and make this as painless as possible. But the product of the most painless way was enough to rip my heart out.

"I'm going to miss you," She tried to whisper, but her voice broke and made her louder, even with it muffled against my jacket. "So much." She lifted her head to look at me, and the suffering hit as soon as I saw her face. Tears still leaking from her eyes, drowning the happy, vibrant chocolate that I was so used to. "I don't want to go!" She cried like a child, clinging to me more powerfully. Renee tried to intervene, and Charlie didn't stop her. I guess he's still upset that his daughter decided to go out with the Forks emo instead of the hot-shot he had in mind for her.

"Bella, you know we have to go." Renee whispered gently to My Angel. When she tried to grab Bella's arm, Bella bolted away from her as if she had been burned. "Come on now, Bella. We need to go right now."

Bella hugged me impossibly tighter, and I gripped back, huddling my head against her neck before whispering, "I love you so much, Gorgeous. I promise that I'll be there as soon as I can." I pressed a sweet kiss to her throat. "Please wait for me." I felt her nod, her body shaking more rapidly than before.

A moment before I handed Bella over to her mother, a shrill voice came from behind me. "Hi, Bella." I turned to see a bright-eyed Alice peering at us, next to a very exhausted Jasper. She must have pulled him from his house this morning. "I can't believe you didn't wake me, Eddie. How could you think that I wouldn't want to be here?" Her voice cracked a little on the 'here', and she stepped forward to hug Bella, taking her into her small arms and rocking her back and forth. Renee looked at the two of them, surprised to what she was seeing. _Yeah, you're taking her away from her friends and the one who loves her to bits, possibly more than you do._ It was a mean thing, to even think, but if you really loved your child, you would let them do whatever they wanted. Instead, Renee thought it was a good idea to pull her from everyone she loved.

"I'll be fine, Alice." Bella said, pulling away slightly and smiling ruefully. "At least I got to miss that shopping trip." They both laughed, but it died out quickly.

The speakers announced that the plane to Bella's next destination was boarding, and Renee started getting a little more pushy. "Come one, Bella. We really need to go now."

Sighing through her tears, Bella stepped away from Alice, saying that she would miss her, before she ran to me and grabbed me tightly. "I love you so much. I'll wait as long as it takes." She didn't bother to make it quiet enough for her parents not to hear, so there her mother was, staring at her with pure rage on her face.

"I love you too. I'll be with you again as soon as I can." I kissed her full on the mouth, ignoring the people gawking. I'd thought that I would be strong enough not to do this in front of her parents, but the pull to her was too forceful. Just as Bella began to return my affection, she was torn away from me, and yanked towards her plane. She mouthed 'I love you', which I returned just as she was out of my view. Next to me, Charlie was furious, staring after his ex-wife taking his only child from him.

"I knew there was a reason I broke up with her." He mumbled as he turned to walk out of the terminal without taking one look at me. That was it, it was done. Bella was out of my life, but that doesn't mean I didn't wrack my brain for every detail of her to imprint into my mind, keeping her, mentally, with me. The chestnut hair, pale skin and glowing eyes, even the sound of her giggle stayed with me as Alice drove my Volvo further and further from the airport. She had taken a taxi to see Bella, since it was too early to drive for her.

I knew I was sulking. My forehead was pressed up against the glass of the window, and I was staring blankly at the green blurs of the forest as we entered Forks. Jasper was in the backseat, catching some extra sleep as Alice switched off the radio, which had been playing for the last ten excruciating minutes, and asked me something in a small voice. "You want to go to Pizza Hut, Edward? They just opened and they're open early. I figured that going to MacDonald's was a bad idea. You couldn't guess the amount of places that were brought into that horse meat scandal." I nodded, not paying attention to a word she was saying.

We pulled up to the restaurant, and I sub-consciously got myself out of the car and into the warmth of the building. As usual, the place was filled with people, and we had to wait, surrounded by the aroma of fresh pizzas until someone left and we were led to a table. The waitress that escorted us looked like she was having a bad day. Her eyes were a dull brown, nothing like Bella's, and her dark brown hair was wrapped into a slick ponytail, which also had no resemblance to My Angel's. Oh god. Bella was all that was in my mind, and I was trying to relate everything to her. Talk about obsessive boyfriend.

She handed us a menu each and left us to choose what to order. While reading through it, Alice spoke up. "Are are you feeling?" I grimaced, giving her an obvious answer. She sighed. "Look, I'm not exactly over the moon about Bella leaving, but you know that you'll see her again, so stop sulking." She made it sound as if it were possible.

"How would you feel if this were between you and Jasper? That he had to leave were you couldn't follow?" I countered, eyeing the different meaty pizzas. "Would you be smiling?" We both looked over to her honey-haired boyfriend, to see that he wasn't paying attention to anything we were saying, just staring out of the window at the street.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not the same. Jasper's mother doesn't have an obsession with keeping him out of contact with me. It seems that Renee just wants Bella to start anew in Florida, but she just doesn't know what an impact her daughter had here. The first chance you get, you'll be on the next plane to Jacksonville, hopping around in your seat all the way." She chuckled.

Before I could respond, our waitress came back after serving the table behind us. "Hi, what can I get you today?" I ordered a regular Meat feast for both me and Jasper along with The Chocoholic ice cream milkshake and unlimited Tango. Alice got a regular Margarita and a glass of Chenin Blanc wine before the waitress sauntered back to the kitchen. She looked like an Amy, or maybe Amber, so I distracted my mind on trying to figure out her name to keep me from thinking back to Bella. Again.

For the next ten minutes or so, we just talked about things that didn't involve the reason it felt like my heart had disappeared. It took so long for our drinks because the ice cream had to be made fresh. But, the problem was that there was a vanilla milkshake along with the chocolate one, as well as the drinks me and Alice ordered. We were also provided with a tall glass of tap water. "Edward, did you order us a milkshake?" Alice asked when the waitress left. I shook my head, and we heard a small snicker from the table next to the window.

There sat Jacob Black. He was alone, not surrounded by the local whores of Forks for once. "I got you the milkshake," He claimed, before standing and walking over to us. "Think of it as a gesture. Slutty Swan is gone, so I have no reason to be at Forks high anymore. Nice stunt at the dance, by the way. I fake being heartbroken while you eat the girl's face off outside. Made me seem so weak to all the females of the school, but jealousy didn't work anymore." He sighed and started to but a leather jacket on. "She left before anything could get suicidal." He winked wickedly, and strutted out, leaving us clueless for a second.

"O...kay." Alice drawled out. "Does anyone want the milkshake?" Jasper raised his hands quicker than any of us could think as he sucked the straw in the chocolate ice cream. The glass was passed to him, and he started alternating between them. Taking a sip of one before going to the other. I glanced questionably at my sister. "He has cravings. First it was bananas, then coffee, and Jaffa cakes. Now, it's ice cream. I swear, he's worse than a pregnant woman."

We ate our pizza slowly once it had arrived at our table. I took tiny bites, unable to fight thinking about what Bella was doing in that moment.

* * *

**BPOV**

Seattle, and the meaning of my life were flying away beside me. My eyes were red and puffy from crying, and I was curled up into a ball, trying to relieve the pain of the huge hole that seemed to had punched into my chest.

My mother was sitting next to me, her right leg over the left one, her arms crossed and she was staring at me, trying to decipher what was going on in my mind without speaking a word. She wasn't fooling me with the innocent act she had put on when we walked away from Edward. "Why are you doing this, mom? I was perfectly happy in Forks." I deadpanned, leaning away from her.

Her brow furrowed in false confusion. "I'm just doing what's best for you, dear. That boy you were with was a bad influence, and that little girl? Are you sure she isn't anorexic? I didn't want them to affect you anymore than they already have."

"How have they already affected me apart from me being completely ecstatic when they started talking to me? I mean, I was with Ja-" I was cut off by my mom, explaining why she came in the first place.

"They stopped you from emailing me! Throughout the summer, communication wasn't an issue, though I still hate those god damned computers. But about a week after you started school, bam! You stopped messaging me. It was like you had fallen off of the face of the earth! I had no idea about where you were, what you were doing those months, and how you were holding up with Charlie's terrible cooking!" Of course my mom would cut me off when I spoke of Jacob. She was a Jacob Black fan herself, and hated the fact that I had moved on from a rich man.

I sighed and let my eyes drift closed, and started picturing Edward in my mind.

* * *

**EPOV**

"No Jasper, you cannot have unlimited ice cream!"

"Why not?" Jasper whimpered, unleashing his puppy dog eyes on Alice. He had learned them from her, and she had always been weak to resist.

She stuttered over her words for a minute before replying. "Because you could never finish the first bowl! You just devoured two jumbo milkshakes!"

I sighed and rested my head against my head, closing my eyes, and day dreaming about the beautiful girl that was moving further and further away from me. Even the delicious pizzas here weren't good enough to block her from my memory.

**Sorry it took so long, guys! The internet was down, so this was all written on Microsoft Word! Maybe if you're lucky, the next one will be up within the next 10 or so minutes. XD**

**Leave me some love to inspire me through this winding path of angst and love. One good thing so far: No more Jacob Black!**


	19. Ticket

**Right now, I'm sitting in the library surrounded by silence and the occasional coughing and sneezing people. I hope you lot appreciate this! XD**

* * *

**EPOV**

My life was worse than before Bella arrived here, or at least that's what everyone has been saying.

When Christmas arrived, I still had the presents I had gotten for Bella. Looking at them didn't exactly make the pain go away, so I left them in the living room. Somehow, Carlisle found out what Bella's address was now, so he sent them off. I was so glad that he had friends in high places. Don't worry; none of them are part of the Mafia.

During that day, I just stayed upstairs, locked away in my room by my own will. There was a knock at the door, and when I'd opened it, it was Chief Swan. "Bella sent this for you," He grumbled, handing over a slim box covered in red, green and white. He didn't say anything else, and I assumed him as a man of few words. Once he had left, I sat on my bed and read the letter attached to the box.

_Edward,_

_Sorry I can't give you this in person. I love you._

I tore away the wrapping paper to find the photo of us on the day before she had to leave. It was placed in a beautiful wooden frame, but I couldn't pay attention to the details of it, because my eyes were traced on Bella's face. They had tears in them, and she was huddled into me for warmth, but she was still the most stunning creature I'd ever seen. That photograph has been sitting on my bedside table ever since, and it actually helps me to sleep at night. A little bit, anyway.

When the holidays ended, I was much more closed off than before at school. I'd managed to get Alice to try and reconnect with her friend Jessica, since the two had grown apart lately, so I could be alone at lunches, just like before. I did what I usually did, reading literature while everyone else ate, but the books had become even more depressing. They were now full of death and heartbreak, but none of it really affected me. It seemed to me that I'd already gone through worse than all these characters described their suffering.

When I go home now, I head straight up to my room. The only time I come down is to get dinner, and bring it back up again. I wasn't a messy teenager, so of course I took it back downstairs before things started to grow on the plates under my bed. Esme and Alice had tried multiple times to get me to speak, but I refused to. There wasn't much to say, anyway.

Somehow, after all that I've gone through, girls seemed to think that I would bounce right back. Victoria was still stalking after me, keeping all the girls at school at bay apart from her, but then there were others outside of school that tried to catch me. The most humorous so far happened during the New Year. I was getting some petrol after school, and I suggested that she get something to eat for her and Jasper. I just nodded, and started to fill up the tank, just as a perky girl with obvious fake boobs and black mixed with gold hair extensions came strutting over to me.

"Hey, are you the guy whose girlfriend had to go back to Florida?" I winced as she said this. Everyone had been careful not to mention Bella in case it triggers a break down. I just nodded as usual, and concentrated on the car, but she doesn't get the hint. "Hm, so she won't know if you had a little fling? Or it could be more than that..." She trailed off, leering closer to me. Thank god Alice came out and set her straight, though the girl, Chelsea; she said her name was, gave me a piece of paper with her number, which I instantly ripped up.

I'd been getting a lot of unwanted attention from women recently, and because I denied all of them, people were starting to think I was gay. I just left them to think that while I waited for the opportunity to board a plane to Florida.

And luckily, that chance came quicker than I had expected.

It was nearing the end of January, the snow thick on the ground and ice covering the roads. I pulled up to the house, locked it, walked in and began my trek upstairs, but Carlisle was standing there to stop me. "In the kitchen, son. There's something your mother and I want to tell you." I nodded warily, and turned towards the kitchen. Esme was sitting at the island with a box next to her. It was long and thin, and I began to think about what could be inside as my mother began talking.

"Now Edward, your behaviour hasn't gone unnoticed over the past month. Actually, it's much worse than last year." She frowned, but continued. "So, we delved into our savings, and managed to get you this." She lifted the box and handed it to me. I took it, and opened the lid to find a piece of paper with loads of writing on it. I took it out and scanned it, and I started to get the hang of what it all meant.

"I'm going to Jacksonville?" I asked, my eyes were wide and those were the first words I had spoke to anyone. Esme was grinning her face off at my words and she nodded rapidly.

"Unfortunately, we could only get them for the eleventh of February, so you have to wait a week or two. But at least you can be there for Valentine's Day." My mother admitted, but I couldn't care less. As long as I could set off within the month, I was absolutely fine. And getting to her house for Valentine's made that day seem even more perfect.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, running up to my mother and hugging her tightly. She laughed at my enthusiasm along with my dad's chuckles. After embracing my mom, I turned to Carlisle, knowing that it wasn't exactly appropriate to hug him at this stage in life. He just patted my shoulder and nodded, his usual way to say 'you're welcome' in dad speak.

For the rest of that day, I changed back to what I was before the pain and misery. I still had an aching hole in my heart, but knowing that I would be seeing Bella again within the month kept me going. Throughout the night, my eyes repeatedly drifted up to the clock, hoping that time would suddenly go faster, and my time with My Angel would draw nearer. Fortunately for me, when you're full of happiness the time speeds up a little, and hours feel like mere minutes.

That night, as I drifted off into a relaxing sleep, my mind wandered. Would Bella of changed within the past month of us being apart? Would she have a new life? New friends were a definite possibility, unless the school she went to didn't accept her into their community, but would there be a new... Boyfriend? Would my nightmare of Bella and Jacob on the couch when I knocked on the door become a reality? No, Bella promised that she'd wait for me, and she's never let me down before, only me misunderstanding things. I have nothing to worry about.

* * *

On the first weekend of February, Emmett, Rose and Jane came to visit. It was Jane McCarty's birthday on the Sunday, and she wanted to have her party at our house because we had a bigger garden which would fit her bouncy castle and everything else that she wanted for the event. Em really spoiled his daughter, giving her anything her heart desired. And when that happened, most of her toys got shipped off to charity shops a month later because she got bored of them. At least the children in isolated places of the world would get pre-owned Barbie dolls and Toy Story figures.

"Eddie!" Emmett bellowed when he walked in. I was curled up on the couch, watching TV with Bella's picture in my hands. Knowing that in about ten days I would be with Bella again didn't make my obsession with her loosen up any. Having her picture with me at all times had become a thing for me. I knew that it was slightly strange, and Alice thought I was mental, but it comforted me a little. Emmett bounded up to me with his little girl mounting his shoulders, her small fingers tugging at his hair as if they were reins. "How ya been, little cuz?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Daddy!" Jane giggled, pulling his hair upwards. "Up! Up! I wanna go to the kitchen with mommy!"

"In a second, Pumpkin." Emmett cooed to the one who straddled his shoulders. "Daddy's got to talk to Eddie first." I rolled my eyes at the nickname, but didn't bother to complain about it. The subject of Bella would come up, and I didn't really want to talk about her before I got her back. Emmett searched my face for a good minute before speaking. "What? No reaction? I thought you hated the nickname Eddie." I shrugged and turned my attention back to the frame that was half concealed by a cushion. He realised this and his mouth formed into an 'o' when he figured out why I wasn't talking. "You miss her, eh?" _Please let it go, Em. Just let it go._

I simply nodded without even glancing at him. "Dude, I know how you feel." He started, setting Jane down and letting her run off into the next room. "Rosie had to leave for school, and was gone for two months! Two entire months without sex. You must understand how painful that is, right?" I winced at his words. Sure, I was in pain, but not because of the lack of sex. "But I knew when she was coming back, and when I would get to see her again. You don't have that luxury, do you, sport?"

"Actually, Monkey Man." Rosalie interrupted, wandering out of the kitchen with Jane clinging to her leg and a bowl in her hand, and a whisk in the other. She looked exactly like the stereotypical woman. Caring for the young and cooking. She was even wearing an apron! "You're aunt bought this guy a ticket to Jacksonville on the eleventh. He'll be there for Valentine's Day! I'll bet that he buys her flowers and chocolates to go along with himself. Unlike you, Edward's a romantic." She swirled around on her heel, and walked back into the other room, leaving her husband sitting next to me with his jaw hitting the floor.

"Oh come on, Rosie!" He whined, raising from the couch and stalking into the kitchen. "We both know that Eddie got his charms from me!"

I rolled my eyes. My charm was all from me. "It's Edward, Dumbass!" I exclaimed, throwing the cushion on my lap into the back of his head.

"Now he talks!" He shouts, and Jane is in front of him immediately, wagging her finger and telling him to be quiet because Esme had a bit of a headache upstairs. She was now dressed as a nurse, complete with the thing around her neck. What was that called again? Jeez, if I wanted to get into the medical career, I seriously need to remember these things. "Sorry, Janey Baby. But Eddie's being really annoying. Go and tell him off."

Jane giggled and skipped back into the living room, leaping onto my lap and snuggling into my shoulder, letting her little hat fall off. Emmett's mouth was gaped open as he stood staring from the door, and I shrugged. "What can I say? The kid loves me." He shook his head and walked off.

In that moment, I had a vision of me holding mine and Bella's child. Now, time couldn't go fast enough.

**Enjoy? Please tell me!**


	20. Don't leave me

**EPOV**

As I neared the eleventh, I'd started seeing glimpses of Bella around Forks. Crap, now I was going to be catatonic. I saw her at the Thriftway, though it was just the back of a woman's head as she shopped for groceries with her son, who battled against the metal of the trolley he was placed in, along with things such as cabbages and carrots. I also saw My Angel at the library, snooping through the biographies section, but it just turned out to be Angela, the sweet girl from school.

Throughout my constant madness, I still kept track of the time. It was now Sunday night, the night before I flew out to Phoenix to find the center of my universe. I was huddled under the covers in my bed, the darkness of the room being chased away by the luminous glow of my lamp. The photo that showed me my love every time I glanced at it was in my hand, and I saw Bella's face clearly even in the dim light I was given. "I'll be there soon, Sunshine." I whispered to the piece of card, letting my finger trace over her features. "I love you so much."

I know that I was a little bit obsessed, that much was obvious, but being away from Bella for so long felt like being away from food for too long, or trekking through a desert. You see mirages of what you desire, such as a pool of water, or a bounty of food. My mind was constantly full of thoughts of seeing My Jingle-Bells tomorrow, making sleep almost impossible, but I managed, having dreams of her hair, cascading down her back in a beautiful river.

I was awoken the next morning at three o'clock by the familiar blaring of my alarm clock. But instead of slumping out of bed like I usually would, I leapt from under the duvets, bolting to the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed before I went downstairs. Once I had reached the kitchen, I was met with a wide-awake Alice pouring herself a cup of coffee, and one for me. She turned upon my entrance and grinned.

"Mom got you the week off of school." She chirped, placing the mug down on the island. "You're just lucky that you have a good attendance, or they would never let you leave." I chuckled at her words. "Oh, and we're going to come with you." My ears perked up at this. Esme never told me that they would be coming to Jacksonville with me.

"When? Why? How?" I asked rapidly, sipping on the hot drink in my hands.

"You didn't think that we would let you have Bella all to yourself, did you?" I frowned and she laughed. I had actually wanted her to myself for awhile before she was bombarded by my family. "For how, we bought the tickets, and we're travelling over there on Wednesday, so we need you to call us and tell us where you are. It's very likely that Renee won't let you near Bella, and kick you out." I'd definitely considered this, but I was hoping to have as much alone time with Bella as possible before I got thrown out.

Alice pulled out my suitcase which was filled with everything she thought I would need while I was in Florida. "You have sun cream, Bella's extra presents, some money and the rest are pretty much clothes. Oh, and your tickets are in there, including the return ticket."

* * *

An hour later, I was at the crowded airport, along with the rest of the regular hustle and bustle. Whilst I eagerly waited to board my plane, I saw couples being reunited, and I wished that I could have somehow informed Bella that I was coming. I had her Christmas presents tucked away in my suitcase, ready and waiting to be opened after so long. Finally, the flight to Florida was called, and I basically sprinted to the gate.

Once I had found a seat, I rested my head against the small window and sighed. A few months ago, I felt that I lived for nothing. I was the reason for my parent's death and I deserved to die with them. I still do believe that, but now I lived for Bella, and everything we would have together. My exhaustion from earlier hit me like a brick, and I passed out, taking in the rest I needed from an hour or so ago.

As darkness encompassed me, my dreams began to play, but when I expected the face of Bella, I was met with the heart-shaped face of an old lady with grey hair that was held up in a bun. She was in the middle of a meadow, similar to the one I showed Bella. In fact, this woman had features very alike Bella's. The same color and shape eyes, the pale-but not sickly- skin, and there were even a few strands of My Angel's chestnut hair in there. Could this be Bella's Nana Swan?

"Hello, Edward." She greeted, settling herself on the grass. She chuckled sweetly at my confusion of this dream. "Don't worry, I'm going to make this quick. I've been watching Bella since the start of summer," She frowned, "And I have to agree that her choices weren't... Agreeable themselves, but I'm very thankful that you saved her from that."

If I wasn't confused before, I was now. Did she come into my dream to talk to me? Was that how it worked when you passed on? "Now," She continued. "I realise that you love my granddaughter, I mean, who wouldn't understand that? But, while you make sure that she is happy all the time, you need to cheer yourself up a little as well."

I found my voice and spoke quietly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've gathered that you've been in regret since you were a little boy, and I'm here to set these feelings straight. Isabella's told you this repeatedly, but I'm just here to say it again. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault."

I shook my head. "Of course it was. It was my fault that I started hanging out with James. It was my fault that we got into trouble. It was my fault that my parents were rushed into coming to the school, and got hit by that drunken driver. If I didn't talk to James on that first day, my mom would have been at home, and my dad would be there with her, and they would be happy, and very much alive." I retaliated. I had to get away. Unfortunately, pinching yourself in your dreams didn't wake you up, and I was immobile, stuck in the spot I came here.

She rolled her eyes. "I knew you'd say that. No matter what anyone says, you always turn away and hide. Well, look to your left." I narrowed my eyes but turned towards the shining light coming gazing down on us from the sun, to see two figures looking at me. When I saw past the brightness, I gasped inaudibly.

They were my parents. My _real_ parents. My mother, Elizabeth, still had the same wavy caramel hair that I remembered, similar to Esme's. My father had the same hair that I had, bronze and tousled, untamed and left that way. The reason I loved Esme so much was because of her resemblance to my real mother, and Carlisle had the same attitude as Edward Sr. I stood there with my jaw almost hitting the ground. They started to walked gracefully toward me, and once they were in front of me, I latched onto my mother, hugging her with all my might.

"Shh, baby. It's okay." My mother cooed softly, her hands running over my hair. I was kneeling on the floor, resting my head on her stomach. There was no heartbeat, which was obvious. She was still dead, no matter how long this dream lasted. I gripped onto her tighter, and my father wrapped his arms around the both of us. There was something strange about my dad's hugs. They were always comforting, just like moms. I'd never know what made them like that; it was just a question that could not be answered.

"We need to be quick, son." Dad's voice informed me. I clung to mom tighter as he spoke, breathing in her scent of freesia scent-kind of like Bella. "It wasn't your fault that we were killed in that crash." I cringed at his choice of words, but he continued. "We were already rushing around on the roads, on our way to the shop because your mother demanded that we get there before everything was sold out." Even with my face hidden, I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "Your school was just on the way."

As I absorbed his words, I began to understand. They were already on their way towards that driver, on an innocent trip to the shops. So... It wasn't my fault? It must have been the drunk driver then. It wasn't anyone's fault but his. Suddenly, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I wasn't a murderer. Everyone was right... _Bella_ was right.

Just as I was about to speak, my mother's voice rang out, "We have to go now, Sweetie."

My eyebrows knitted together as the light around us gradually grew brighter and brighter, becoming almost blinding. "No! You can't leave me!" I begged, increasing my death grip on her. "Please. _Please _don't leave me."

"We love you, Edward." I heard her whisper, before pressing a feather light kiss on my head. Then the light got too bright. Everything was gone in a flash. The meadow, my parents, Bella's Nana Swan, was all gone.

I woke with a start, gasping for air. I was in the plane again, back in my seat. It was quiet, excluding the silent breathing of sleeping passengers, and the quiet talking of some others. It was dark outside, the clouds had disappeared and were replaced by clear skies, and the only visible thing was the dots of light from passing towns and cities. I relaxed back into my seat and sighed. It was a dream, but I was sure that my parents had visited me. I hadn't remembered their faces with such clarity, so how would every detail appear in a dream?

I actually felt... At peace, I guess you could put it. I no longer felt responsible for my parent's death, and I was happy. Now all I could focus on was Bella and our future life together.

* * *

**BPOV**

The last month had been torture. The kids at my new school weren't as welcoming as they could have been, and Phil had become an alcoholic, the reason he stopped playing for the minor league baseball team. My mother was trying her hardest to help him out of his haze, but it was proving unsuccessful.

Now, my mother. Renee was focused on ruining my life all together. She was always introducing me to new people, mostly boys, trying to get my mind off of Edward, but that was impossible. After school every day, I sat in front of my window, maybe doing my homework, but hoping that Edward would pull up in his shiny silver Volvo and sweep me off of my feet and out of this boiling wasteland. Sure, we lived alongside the beach, with the calming waves crashing into the coast, but none of it was nearly as good as resting in My Edward's arms. If you walked down the beach for a good five minutes, there was a Cliffside, but there's a pathway around it, leading to a secluded beach. I travel here to get away from it all. The planned dates, the bullies at school, and my mom and Phil. I sit down on the smooth sand and sketch. Mostly pictures of Edward. How his hair is unruly and as bronze as a penny, and his forest green eyes with the golden flecks filling them. Occasionally, I drew the landscape around me, but I figured that Edward was more interesting.

I laid back on the sand and sighed. My life was terrible now compared to what it was in Forks, and I had only my mother to blame. I mean, who wants to go out with a guy called Bernard, with ginger hair and an Irish accent?

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Please review!**

**Still no internet **** I have to go to the library to post these, so count yourself lucky!**

**This chapter was the idea of my dear friend Maddie. Thank you for helping me through this! XD**

**Next Chapter: Reunited **


	21. Reunited

**Once again, I'm sitting in the library to post these for you :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was sitting on my bed, staring down at the presents that Carlisle had sent to me for Edward. I still hadn't opened them, afraid that if I did, the reminders would eventually crush me. There had been a huge Edward-sized whole punched through my chest, and it was as if I couldn't breathe. Normally, I would be cleaning, which is my usual past-time since the TV doesn't hold much interest for me. Writing would also be entertaining after homework, but I couldn't bring myself to type anything else but depressing storylines, which I would never want to look back on. The only sort of happy one that I could conjure included a bronze haired superhero that read the minds of his foes so he could ambush them at the right times.

The items were wrapped in a shiny red foil, with silver love hearts coating it. I chuckled lightly at Edward's enthusiasm to gift wrap. As I contemplated on what to do with it, I figured that Edward would have opened my present, and that must have been heart-breaking for him. So I should return the favour and at least glimpse at the contents. With this in mind, I carefully uncovered the gift, tearing the corners very lightly, like a child would if they adored the paper and wanted to keep it. Slowly, my surprise was revealed and I gasped.

It was a CD case, with '_For Bella'_ in an elegant script on the front. I instantly took the disk out and ran to my CD player and placed it inside, removing the heavy metal genre that Phil had made me listen to on one of his drunken escapades. I pressed play, and awaited the beautiful music that had been performed and recorded for me. The first song that played was 'Lullaby' by Spill Canvas, the first piece that I had ever heard Edward play. I sang along quietly, even though mom and Phil were in town, I had become accustomed to being silent to avoid interrupting one of Phil's hangovers.

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause let's be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep._

Edward's voice bounced off of the walls, and nearly made me crumble on the spot. I hadn't even opened the other gift that was in store for me. How was I supposed to survive it? I took a deep breath and dived for it, thinking that I may as well get it over with when I was strong enough to take it, because listening to Edward's amazing voice echo through my room was enough. I unwrapped the cube package, to find a light blue box, tied closed by a ribbon. Oh god, it was from Tiffany's.

I didn't deserve this. I was forced to leave him heart-broken and just all-round broken. Even if it wasn't my fault, I couldn't possibly be even considered for having jewelry. But, this was Edward, and would probably give me the world if I asked for it. I slowly and gently untied the white ribbon, letting it fall to the covers of my bed. I lifted the lid, and gasped at the beautiful piece that I found there.

It was a key, with a heart shaped handle and small diamonds embedded around the edges. Connected to the key, was a crystal heart, reflecting the sun that glowed in my room into multiple rainbows, scattering and fleeing every time I switched its source's position. I flipped the key around, and was surprised to find a small inscription there, which read:

_To My beautiful Angel. You will always have the key to my heart. ~Edward_

The waterworks started when I read this. How could this boy be so sweet? I reread the message again and again as I listened to Edward's voice caress me from the simple device that had to replace him for me. Tears gushed down my cheeks, and the sobs started to get louder in my chest as I realized that this could be a goodbye. He could have moved on, found another girlfriend and fallen in love with her. For Edward, that was a more than certain possibility. He could get any girl he wanted. Before I started crying for an entirely different reason, there was a distinct tapping on my window. I turned to see that there was nothing there. Unlike my home in Forks, there was no tree there, so no branches could hit the glass. I looked at it, dumbfounded, until I saw a small pebble fly back up and sound another 'tap'.

I rushed to my window and peered down at the driveway. There, standing in all his glory, was Edward Anthony Cullen. The one that I loved and cherished, and never wanted to live without again. I was sure that I looked ridiculous with my mouth gaped open in astonishment. He looked just as happy as I felt, and he grinned up at me. The sun reflecting off his shiny white teeth. Clenching the necklace in my hand, I jumped from my haze and down the stairs, throwing the door open and leaping into his arms. He chuckled at my excitement, and surrounded me in his arms, making me feel safe again.

I sobbed into his chest, unable to keep them back anymore. "Edward! I missed you so much..." I cried, gripping to him like glue.

"Missed you too, Sunshine." I laughed through tears at the nickname. I had missed those as well as Edward himself. "Christ, Gorgeous. You do realize that I may never e able to leave you side again, right?" I nodded and he snickered. "You're stuck with me now, Beautiful."

"How often are you going to use those nicknames now that you're here?" I asked, cocking up an eyebrow. "Actually, how did you get here? I thought you could only come when you turned eighteen." I eyed the suitcase that had been left on the gravel.

He shrugged. "Esme and Carlisle bought me a ticket, and they're going to get a flight here tomorrow, so they'll be here for Valentine's Day." He smiled widely, before burying his nose into my hair. Another one of the millions of things that I had missed about him. I thought that I was going to go into depression after the month I have had. Phil and his drunken brawls that had him arriving home with a black eye, my mother's constant dates that were apparently lining up around the corner, and the fact that none of the Cullen's were here. Now, within ten minutes, my world has almost returned back to normal. Edward was here with me in his arms, and Alice, Carlisle and Esme were going to fly here in about twelve hours. Everything was perfect.

"So, how has life been?" Edward asked causally when we were settled on the leather couch in the living room, covered in an afghan. Phil enjoyed the finer things in life, and bought the couch, a recliner and a flat screen. No one could sit in his recliner, and the money that he spent on all of these things came from organizations in the area. I remember a few nights ago, they actually drove here to deal with him when he didn't pay back the ten thousand dollars he owed. I honestly don't know why he even thought he could pay that back, so I guessed that he was either really drunk, or high.

I shook the thoughts from my head and decided to lie a little to Edward. As much as I wanted to tell him every horrifying detail about living here, I knew that he would go mad and smash something, and I didn't ruin are reunion. "It's been fine. How Forks? Charlie? Your family? Tell me everything." I countered, swerving the conversation from me to him.

He burst into a filled description of everything that had happened. The fact that he had closed up completely the day after I left, how Charlie was ignoring him but going through his daily routine as a ghost of his former self, and how the girls thought that because I moved, Edward was a free man and ready for any whore that threw themselves at him. I grinded my teeth together on that one, but what intrigued me most was a dream Edward had while he was on the plane here. "What does your Nana Swan look like?" He asked. I rose and walked across the room to retrieve my memory box. I sat back down and curled into him before opening it and taking out a photograph.

"Looks just like her." He murmured, gently taking the picture from my fingers and looking at it up close.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, my brow furrowed in confusion.

"In my dream, she was sitting in our meadow, and she was telling me that she had been watching you and me. She tried to convince me that my parents death wasn't me fault-"

"It wasn't." I clarified.

"I know that now. When I told her that I was sure that t was all me, she told me to look left, and when I did..." He took a deep breath to steady himself before he began again. "Mom and dad were there. They looked just like they did the morning that they died. They both told me that they were on their way to the shops anyway, which went past my school, and would have been in the crash anyway." He sniffed and held me tighter. "Even though it convinced me that I wasn't a murderer, I still find it hard to believe that their death was unavoidable." I held him as he kept back the tears. Once he was fine again, his voice broke the silence. "Bella, I know you were lying about saying everything has been fine since you moved here." I balked, but he ignored me and continued. "You know you're a terrible liar. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Well..." I stammered, trying to think of the right way to put this. But, I guessed that I should just blurt it out and hope that he would let it go. "Phil turned to alcohol after he quit his job and is in loads of trouble with the mafia. My mom is trying to set me up with every boy in Florida while keeping me from the one I love," I grinned at him playfully, but his face was gob smacked. "Edward? Are you alright?"

"What entails Phil turning to alcohol?" He asked me, sitting up and holding my face in his hands. He was searching me for any bruises, just like he had done when Jake was still around. "Bella? Does he hurt you?"

I bit my lip. "He shouts a lot, and demands me to do everything my mother says, but that's just about it." I shrugged it off, hoping that he would just let it go, but, no such luck.

"Is that all? Sunshine, after what Jacob done to you... I just feel so protective." He shook he head and ran his fingers through his hair. "No one can ever hurt you again. Ever."

"He didn't hurt me. I promise." I said truthfully, before leaning forward to press my lips to his. He willingly responded, grabbing my hips and lifting me to straddle him. It was nice, sort of peaceful, in a way, to be with him like this again. But, our moment couldn't last as long as I had hoped. The door was thrown open, and a drunken Phil stumbled through to the kitchen for another beer, ignoring us on the couch. When , my mom came in, though, she wasn't as oblivious.

"Bella! Who's this then?" She greeted cheerfully, completely not fazed by what was happening. "Is it Charlie? How about Mark? Or is it Peeta? Let me see who you finally chose!" She bounded over to us and Edward gave me a confused look at the boys names, but I shook my head and mouthed 'I love you' before mom finally caught a glimpse at the man being mauled by her daughter on her couch. "Isabella Marie Swan! What did I tell you?" She shouted, tugging on my shoulders to pull me off. I landed with a thud on the carpet, my head hitting the coffee table. Edward tried to get down and help me, but mom stopped him. "Get out of my house! She was doing fine until you came along!" She screeched, lifting Edward up by his arm and pushing him out of the door. She wasn't strong enough to throw him out, but he helped her with that. Polite, mom would approve of him if he was in Florida first.

She chucked his suitcase at him as I crawled up behind her. Once again, I mouthed 'I love you', and he nodded, and actually said it. While I was smiling, my mom was glaring. "Get out and stay out of my house, and away from my daughter!" She slammed the door in his face, and kept her eye through the keyhole until he walked away. "You are never to talk to that boy ever again, Isabella. They're scum." Before I could protest, she stalked into the kitchen after Phil.

I sighed and fought the tears away as I lifted myself back up and to the couch. I was staring at the carpet, tracing the patterns in it when there was a sudden vibrating noise. I turned and delved into the cushions to find an Iphone, with _Edward Calling_ pasted on the front. I bolted up the stairs with the phone in my hand and pressed the green button.

"Bella?"


	22. Family

**This isn't too badly written, but in my opinion, it's not as good as past chapters. Next one will be though! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Bella?"

Before I was thrown out by Renee, I managed to hide the present I'd gotten for Bella behind the pillows of the couch. Alice demanded that I get Bella a stylish phone instead of any old one from Orange. I expected to be thrown out after we were found out by My Angel's devil of a mother, and bought that so we could stay in touch. I was determined to have her back after this month apart from her. Just hearing her voice when I arrived was enough to help me survive the few steps to get to hold Bella.

"Edward? Did you put the phone there?" She asked, and I laughed.

"Of course! Who else would have put that amazing picture of me on it?" I joked and I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "I knew your mother would do this, so I planted it there for you to find. I paid for a room in the hotel down the road so I and my family have somewhere to stay for the week." I frowned, upset that I had to be away from her on the only week that I had to visit her.

She sighed. "I wish I didn't have a psycho mother that hates the one boy I would choose over every man in the world." I chuckled at her words and wished that I could be with her in that moment, but I was sure that her mother would be on full alert after what happened earlier. I leaned back on the bed that was provided in my room, and listened to her breathing. When she left, I would take absolutely anything like this, even if it was a simple strand of hair with her scent on it. The freesia and strawberry had faded from my pillow over the month, so anything would be highly appreciated.

"I was thinking..." I trailed off. Could we both sneak off tomorrow? My family would be here in the afternoon, so we could sneak out for an hour or two. "Do you know any secluded places in Jacksonville? Maybe when the rest of them get here tomorrow afternoon, we could all go out somewhere." I suggested, and I think she almost squealed.

"I know the perfect place! Down the beach, there's a huge Cliffside, but if you go around it there's a beach with sand like silk. Barely anyone goes there, and it's gorgeous when the sun is setting." She chatted cutely.

"No, you're gorgeous." I teased as I removed my boots. It was getting dark outside, and jet lag took a big blow on my energy. As I settled into the covers, Bella finally began to respond to my cheesy remark.

"Oh, ha ha. But really. That's where I go to escape Renee and Phil, and I would really like you to see it! I can even bring a picnic, if you want." I could tell that she was biting her lip in that second, awaiting my answer. She needed to be confident that I would go along with anything she wanted, even if it involved eloping. I would definitely jump state if it meant that I could marry her faster. _Calm down, Edward. You haven't even proposed yet._

"Sure, Jingle-Bells." She giggled, the same one that I knew and loved, and I glanced up at the clock as I let out a big yawn. "I gotta sleep, Princess. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" She agreed and we both exchanged goodnights and love before I had to hang up. As I snuggled into the warm sheets, my mind drifted to what the proposal should be like. Nothing like our first time, that was meant to be romantic, but it ended up to be in a house with other people, starting on the floor. I already had the ring ready on my bedside table, glistening in the moonlight and waiting to be presented to my love, but I just didn't know when to go through with it.

Perhaps at the beach tomorrow? I know that Esme and Alice had always wanted to be there when I popped the question, especially after they both met Bella as my new girlfriend. From the way Bella talked about that place, made it seem perfect to propose. With this idea in my head, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When my eyes finally opened the next morning, the sun was blaring through the window and my phone was ringing, a high pitched noise radiating from it. I sighed when I realized that it was Alice, and picked it up, pressing the green phone to answer to her. "Yes Alice?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes wearily.

"Jesus, Edward! Have you only just woken up?" She tutted. I could hear the sound of an engine in the background, which sounded like a car. "We just got off the plane, and we need to tell the taxi driver to get to where you are." I informed her of the hotel I was in, which room number and road, and she thanked me. "Okay, we're on our way. Actually, just to ready you, Emmett and Rose wanted to come along after dropping Jane off at her grandma's house, so they're with us." I whined, but unfortunately, Em's howling proved that he was with them. "So, how was your highly anticipated reunion? How long was it until you stopped kissing? How is Bella?"

I groaned and rested my head back on my pillow. "Bella's absolutely fine, at least I think so." I winced as I listened to her breathing quicken.

"What's wrong with her?" She screamed, causing bells to ring in my ears. "Oh, wait a sec. Let me guess. Her mom walked in on you two and threw you out?" My mouth fell open. "It was predictable. Her mother is possessive of her, and will do anything to keep her away from her past, so that she'll move on with her future. Jeez, Eddie. I would have thought you would have at least considered that."

"I don't know Alice. I think that you're just a physic." I joked as I pulled myself out of bed.

"Oh, ha ha. I am not going to be a fortune teller at the fair, even if I'm broke. What am I supposed to do, read their palms?" I laughed at her teasing and pulled on a clean shirt and jeans. "Now, what else happened? Did you make plans for all of us to see her again?" She questioned, and in the background I could hear her unwrapping a candy bar.

"Well, down the beach, Bella told me that there was a secluded area that she goes to, to get away from her mother and Phil. She suggested that she make a picnic and we could all go there." Alice squealed down the phone, and I had to push it far away from my ear to prevent me going deaf. "Calm down Alice! Why are you so excited?"

She took a few deep breaths before she finally spoke again. "Call me a physic again, if you want, but I predict that you're going to propose to her there!" Through the small device in my hand, I could hear Esme gasp and repeatedly ask 'Where?' "Calm down, mom!"

I mumbled 'crap' and started to tug a brush through my untamed hair, pulling at the strands to make it seem decent. "Don't tell Bella! And don't give her any clues! I need it to be a surprise, it needs to be _perfect._" I emphasised, hoping that she would understand what I was going through. She repeated my words to Rosalie and mom, before returning to her cell.

"Humph. Okay, but you owe me. I just had to persuade mom to keep her mouth shut until you pop the question. You know that she'll be fighting herself all day about it. You need to get her a chocolate cake, and stat!" Mom shushed her daughter, giggling through the sounds. "Okay, none of us will say anything and leave you two on your own so it's as romantic as you always dreamed it would be. You know, you sound way more like a girl than a guy. What's up with you, Romeo?" I shook my head at the nickname.

"Just nervous. This needs to be absolutely perfect for her, a memory that she'll look back on and smile, and not in humour." After hearing my words, Emmett groaned. "Make sure Emmett doesn't get anywhere near the Angel." She laughed loudly at the name.

"The Angel? Do we all get codenames now? Can I be Smurfette?"I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "You don't have to understand."

I sighed in frustration. "You know what? Never mind. How close are you to the hotel?"

"Hm. I'd say about ten minutes. Call Bella and ask what time we should meet her at the beach." He told me.

"You guys don't need rest first?" I asked, but Alice shushed me.

"We're fine. Bright eyed and bushy tailed. Now go call the Angel." After that, she hung up on me, and I wasted no time in dialling in Bella's number. As I awaited her answer, I poured myself some of the provided cereal and some milk into a yellow bowl, sieving sugar on the top and carrying it to the table along with a spoon. Just as I devoured the first mouthful, Bella's voice was transmitted into my ear.

"Edward!" She greeted happily, making my mood lighten up instantly.

"Hey, Sunshine. My family has just landed and are on their way over to the hotel, but I have to warn you, Emmett and Rosalie are with them." I joked, setting my now empty bowl into the sink. "Don't worry, this time I'll prevent him from crushing you." She giggled.

"I think I'll survive. So, when do you guys want to visit the beach? Mom and Phil are back down at the local bar, so I've already prepared the picnic. Does everyone like ham?" She asked, and I had to laugh at her abnormal question.

"Yes, they all like ham. Alice said that they were ready as soon as they got here, but I would give them about twenty minutes to pack. When they arrive, shall I quickly come over there? We could meet them on the beach." I begged for her to say yes. I wanted some more alone time with her before we were bombarded by my zoo of a family. Mom and dad were okay, but the rest of them?

"Sure," She readily agreed, and on the other end of the line, I heard a sudden crash, of what sounded like a plate. "Um, I have to clean that up. See you in ten minutes?" There was a knock at the door, with Emmett screaming police, now I couldn't wait to get to Bella. "Is that Emmett?"

I chuckled and opened the door, letting the animals in. "Yes, it's Emmett. I'll be there in five minutes. Love you." I could barely hear her answer because Esme leaped at me, hugging me with all her strength. I hang up with Bella before speaking. "Alice, why did you have to tell her?" I whined just before Rosalie joined in with mom. I had been tackled to the ground, and my cousin's wife and my mom we jumping around like tigger on crack.

"I knew she was the one! I knew it! I knew it!" Esme repeated every time her feet hit the ground. "None of you believed me! But I was right! I was right! I was right." Okay, now I was severely worried that she was going to have a breakdown.

"Calm down, dear." Carlisle told her, resting a hand on her arm, but her jumping didn't cease. "Congrats, son." He said to me, patting my shoulder with his free hand, before he gripped my mother in a hug his arms. Instantly, she stopped and snuggled into his arms. "Now go to her before she starts up again," He laughed. Looking to my right, I saw that Em had calmed Rose down and was now kissing her on their bed, discarded suitcases left on the floor. I rolled my eyes before leaving.

The idea sprang to mind to get some strawberries for our stay at the seaside. I looked down the road to see a sign for a supermarket, and figured that if I ran, I would be able to get back in time for Bella. So I began my sprint, hoping that I would be back before I was too late.


	23. Did you just purr?

**Obvious hint in the last chapter! Hope you love it!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"I swear to god, Isabella, that if I see that boy again, we'll move again! And you'll have no choice but to say goodbye to him!" I mentally rolled my eyes. Didn't she know that no matter where I went, Edward would follow? "Now, you have to stay inside and keep yourself busy with anything but contacting your dear _Edward,_ again. Just remember that Demetri is waiting for you to talk to him." She gave me her best impression of puppy dog eyes and she opened the door. "At least give him a chance." After that, she slammed the door behind her, so hard that the windows shook. _Ooh, I'm so scared._

When her car was out of the driveway and had disappeared around the corner, I began to prepare the picnic that I would bring to the beach with me. After ten minutes, I had made about twenty ham sandwiches, bought two big bottles of Coke, and fifteen packets of crisps. Not exactly, the healthiest snack, but I knew that they would appreciate it anyway. Just as I finished packing everything away in a plastic bag, my new phone rang, and Edward's face once again popped up on the screen.

He informed me that his cousin Emmett and his wife Rosalie were on their way with the rest of the Cullen's, and that he would be meeting me in about five minutes. After he hung up, I looked over the food I had made, and pondered on whether or not it was enough for all of us. I knew that Emmett was a big eater, so I threw in another ten sandwiches, leaving no more bread for my mother and Phil. I figured that they would miss something as small as a sudden shortage of bread, so I didn't worry about it.

The sun was slowly setting, projecting an orange glow across the beach when I peeked through the glass of the window. It was the perfect time to visit my little secluded area. The sun would be setting over the sea, making it all look like orange juice. A knock sounded, and I shuffled over to the door and opened it, revealing the one thing that would make me feel happy when the world was coming to a predicted end.

His hair was as tousled as usual, with the sun altering the color at the tips, creating a golden halo, which surrounded his beautiful bronze hair. The golden flecks of his eyes made their appearance in his emerald green eyes, which reflected the happiness and love that I felt for him. His arms wrapped around me immediately, him being oblivious to my ogling. "Missed you, Angel." He whispered as he pressed his lips to my hair, causing a delighted shiver to run down my spine. "You ready to go?"

I nodded and rushed off back to the kitchen to retrieve my bag, and then back to him. As we strolled down the driveway towards the road, I spotted the Cullen's and McCarty's grouped together at the beginning of the sand, all of them staring at us and grinning. Eventually, we reached them and Alice was the first one to make a leap at me. "Bella! I missed you so much!" She squealed, jumping up and down with me still in his arms. Rose was the next to greet me, but she just gave me a small nod. I understood that she didn't want to make a big deal out of this, and I was grateful. Unfortunately, Edward's mother had other ideas.

"We've all missed you dearly, Bella. Especially Edward here. The sulking was driving me crazy!" She exclaimed, before pulling me into a warm, motherly hug. The sort of hugs that disappeared from my life when mom decided I was too old for them. When she let me go, she clapped her hands together. "Shall we go? Bella, lead the way." She announced, skipping off to stand with Carlisle. Honestly, that woman gave birth to one child, raised two for all these years and she still had all of this energy. Seemed that Alice's hyper ways were a learned behaviour.

I showed them to the Cliffside and led them around the edge, finally revealing the place where I ran off to so often. They all gasped in surprise, and Edward's arms wrapped around me from behind, pulling me into his chest as he kissed my hair. Everyone found a spot to lay their blankets on the sand, with me and Edward close to the back, Emmett and Rose near the sea, and the other two couple's in between. My head was rested on Edward's chest, his arms constantly gathering me tighter to him.

He reached into the bag that I hadn't realised that he'd brought, and pulled out a clear, plastic box of strawberries. I giggled at the cliché that he was going for, and he grinned sheepishly, taking out one of the sweet fruits and drawing it to my mouth, tracing it around my lips before finally letting me bite into it. I laughed. "All we need in melted chocolate."

He laughed along with me, popping a strawberry into his own mouth. "I couldn't find the chocolate anywhere, and I would have been late if I searched for too long." He admitted. I was about to say something, but was interrupted by screaming coming from the sea.

"Emmett! Put me down!" Rosalie demanded playfully. She was sitting on top of Emmett's shoulders in a bikini, along with Alice, who was with Jasper. They were all laughing uncontrollably at the insanity of their situation, almost causing Rose and Alice to be dropped.

"No! We're having a chick fight! Hey, Eddie? You and Bella want to join in?" Emmett questioned, shouting across the beach towards us. Edward shook his head violently, and I couldn't blame him. I hadn't even brought my swimming costume, and I was not about to go skinny dipping, at least not with Edward's family around.

Edward's denial must have meant more than I thought, because Emmett go a look of surprise on his face, his mouth shaping into an 'o', before he turned back to Jasper. I thought about asking him about the source of my curiosity, but I left it untouched. I wanted this evening to be perfect, so I'll remember it when I'm whisked away against my will by my evil mother.

After devouring every strawberry, we resumed the position we were once in. His arms wrapped around me and my hands in his hair. I had learnt from all my time with him before my going, that he immensely enjoyed it when my fingernails scraped along his scalp, so I began running my fingertips through his hair, hoping to gain a reaction out him. Of course, it worked, and he closed his eyes and hummed, pulling me tighter to him. As I continued, sounds began to erupt from his chest, and I could have sworn that I heard him purr.

"Did you just purr?" I asked him, the movement of my fingers ceasing. His head shot up, his eyes wide with alarm.

"Uh, um. No?" He stuttered, his face flushed with embarrassment. I laughed at the blush that began to invade his cheeks.

"Calm down, Edward. It's fine. Actually, I want to make you do it again." I giggled, continuing to run my fingers through his hair. His eyes, once alarmed, were now rolling into the back of his head again, the purring making it through his humming. "That's so cute!" He groaned at my comment and spinned around so that my hands were forced to leave his bronze locks. I pouted just as he pinned me down to the blanket, kissing down my neck.

"Do you still think I'm cute?" He growled, and began biting at the one spot that made me forget everything. I moaned and threw my head back. He abruptly pulled away, stood up and pulled me to my feet with him. "Bella, I've wanted to do this for so long, but I've never really had the chance," He declared leaning down to rest his forehead on mine. He cleared his throat, and sank down to one knee, all ideas of cuteness and purring gone.

"Isabella Marie Swan," He started, going to his trouser pocket and pulling out a small, blue velvet box. I gasped, and let my fingers grip the jewellery that he had already given me just the day before. Was he really asking me this? "That first day I saw you, I was smitten," He said with a small smile. "Ever since I found out about what that dog was doing to you, I've always felt the unbearable need to protect you.

"I promise, that for the rest of our life's I'll look after you, worship you and love you even more than the day before," He opened the small box revealing a shiny diamond held by a silver ring. My breath was caught in my throat, and I couldn't speak. The words that came next, opened to flood gates and let the tears escape. "Sunshine, would you do me the honour of being my wife?" His eyes were hopeful, awaiting my answer.

I nodded before my mind could even process what he had said. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I squealed repeatedly, making the forest green light up. He slipped the ring onto my finger, and we both basked in how it looked there, sitting on my finger. The loud noises that erupted from me earlier had drawn the attention of everyone else, and Alice's random screams could have been heard from China. Esme stood where she was, her eyes, too, full of tears as she looked at her son, who was now rising from his spot on the ground to wrap me in a hug.

He pulled away for a second, and peppered my face with kisses, repeating the words 'Thank you' over and over. "I love you, Gorgeous," he managed to get out when his hysteria had passed. "So much."

"I love you, too." I whispered back, twining my fingers behind his neck, dragging his face back to mine. As we kissed, I could hear the 'aws' coming from the women, and 'get a room's from the men. Sooner or later, though, the sun eventually set, leaving us in darkness. We packed everything away and headed back to the main beach, mine and Edward's hands locked together. "How is this going to work?" I questioned as we strolled. "I mean, I have to live in Florida, still." I dreaded that sentence that kept me away from my dream of marrying Edward.

He shook his head. "Your mother can't keep you here forever. Charlie is fighting for you to come and live with him, so it's just a matter of time until you can come back to Forks." He turned to me to take my face in his hands. "I just needed to make you mine before we had to go." I leaned in and sealed my lips with his, keeping us stuck together, but the sound of my mom's high heels disturbed us.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Funny, last time I heard those words; it was the man I loved proposing to me. "What happened to all of the bread..." Oh, crap. I knew I should have replaced that bread before I went out, but I resisted that urge. Mom's eyes scanned the Cullen's, and then they fell on me and Edward. Recognition flashed onto her face, and her eyes narrowed. "I told you not to speak with him again!" She screeched, reaching out and tugging on my hand, taking me back to the house. I couldn't fight against her, but luckily, Emmett scooped me up and returned me back to Edward. As I lay there in his arms, huddled up to his chest, my mother's eyes dart from everyone to me in confusion.

"You have no right to take my daughter from me." She said darkly, making her way back to me, but Emmett and Jasper blocked her path. "Move out of the way!"

"My apologises, Mrs. Dwyer." Esme said sweetly, stepping forward. "But you took Bella here against her will and her father's. Charlie really wants Bella to move in back with him. In fact, there he is now." Her slim finger pointed behind Renee, to the figure of my dad. "He decided to come along with us so he could talk to you."

Renee's eyes widened as she spinned around to face the face of her ex-husband, who was glaring at her. Guess this may take awhile to sort out.

**Aw!**

**There may be only about 4-5 chapters left. Send me some love to keep me going!**

**Still no internet :(**


	24. Whatever you want, it's yours

**EPOV**

It's been five months since that day at the beach, and the planning for mine and Bella's wedding was finally nearing completion. I had been waiting anxiously to be able to call My Angel my wife, but now all we needed was her dress. Surprisingly, Alice had left that for last when she wrote out a detailed schedule for what we needed and when to find it, now she was dragging Bella to every wedding tailors in this small town to scavenge a dress. Okay, scavenge is the wrong word. She would get nothing '_Off of the rack,'_ as she put it. They were going to find the perfect dress, make sure it fit and have anything else Bella wanted added to it before the day came that she would have to walk, or maybe even trip down the aisle in it.

Over the past months, we had grown impossibly closer, Bella and I. After our debate with Renee, Charlie had finally won, and Bella was packing by sunrise whilst we booked her a ticket on the same plane we were due to fly back on. Charlie was more than satisfied to have his one and only daughter back, and he had warmed up a little to me. I guess that he was finally listening to what his little girl had to say about his possible planned wedding with Jacob, and was grateful that I had been there for her before it could get any worse. When I asked for his blessing to marry Bella, he, almost mockingly because he was so for it, agreed.

That man scares me sometimes.

I was lying in bed with Bella on the morning of her shopping trip, the early morning sun seeping in through the windows of my room, creating a luminous glow in the room. Bella had basically moved in with us over the past month, so she slept with me in my bed. My love was on her side facing me, a sleepy smile creeping onto her face. She was still unconscious, her dreams just appeared very early in the morning, guaranteeing that the happy ending that follow them are cut off, understandably making her a little grouchy. But, when she had the sort of dreams that her talking revealed right now, she was never disappointed when she awoke.

"Mm, Edward." She hummed, throwing her leg over mine under the blankets. I pulled her tightly to me, and began to press kisses down her throat, sweeping away the chestnut hair that kept me from accessing it. "More, more!" She lifted her hips off of the bed, and they smashed into me. "Edward..."

"I'm here, Sunshine," I whispered into her ear, stroking her hair. "What do you want?" I growled, letting my hand drift downwards, over her chest and waist.

Her body leaped at the attention. "More!" Before I could do anymore or she could say anymore, she bolted upright, pulling out of my hold and letting the blankets fall off of her chest, leaving it bare. When she was aware of her surroundings, she slowly turned to me and smiled sheepishly. "I did it again, didn't I?" I nodded and grinned, leaning over and kissing her neck again, willing her to lie back down. Instead she sighed. "Edward, as much as I want to continue with this, I need to get up. Alice will be here any minute, and I don't want to be disturbed." My kisses slowed down, but never stopped completely.

"She'll leave after awhile if we lock the door," I volunteered, my fingertips tracing her sides.

"Will that work?" She considered, twisting in my hands to face me, and she started kissing my chest and throat, up to my chin.

"We can try," I offered. She nodded, and I raised out of the covers, going to lock the door, but as I slid the bolt in place, the bathroom door slammed shut and locked. She ditched me! "Bella!" I said, walking over to the door. "Please!"

"No, Edward! Alice will kill me if I do that to her." She giggled, and I heard the shower turn on, making the situation more torturous than before.

"Please Bella! I'm begging you! I'll keep her away from you, I swear!" I begged, sliding down onto my knees. Light footsteps came closer and closer to the door, until it was eventually opened, and I scrambled in, securing my hand around her ankle before she could try to lock me out again. I kissed up her leg as I demanded, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

She giggled. "Edward, I'm serious. You can join me in the shower-"My ears perked up at this, but I was soon calmed down at her next sentence. "-But we can't do anything. I need to be out of there in ten minutes." I huffed, but agreed.

As predicted, Alice came knocking at the door about two minutes after we had gotten out and dressed, and she took away My Angel as soon as the bolt was unlocked. After that, all I had to do was go downstairs and play the piano, and I used Bella as my source of inspiration for a new song I was going to compose. _Earthen Angel. _

* * *

**BPOV**

I was in the car with the hyper side of Alice, driving towards one of the most expensive wedding shops that Washington had to offer, but it was in Seattle, about an hour's drive away, but the fast gene was shared in the Cullen family, so we were getting there in record time. It was surprising how fast Alice could push this car.

"Okay, Angel." Alice joked, and I frowned. She had been keeping this up since Edward had called me that over the phone that wonderful day I was rescued and it was fine when Edward called me his nicknames, but Alice and Emmett had been making jokes of it. "What sort of dress are you looking for? Keep in mind that it needs to be either white of ebony to match the color scheme." She instructed.

"I was thinking of getting a white one, since I want traditional. And some sparkle, but not too much. I was just thinking how much money this is going to cost..." Before I could finish my sentence, Alice flashed out her purse and picked out a credit card, presenting it to me. I read the name written on it and shook my head. "I am not going to spend Edward's money on this. I have some saved up, I'm sure that I'll find something." Alice groaned, and came close to whacking her head against the steering wheel.

"When will you realise that Edward would do anything for you? And that includes giving you his money." When I started to object, she shushed me and carried on. "No protesting. He got a swimming pool full of cash from when his parents died, and one of his ways of relieving the pain of their death is spending that money. It used to be just for himself, but now that's not enough for him. He needs to spend it all on_ you_." After hearing that, I felt really special to Edward, but I still didn't want to spend his money on myself.

Finally, we arrived at the shop at around ten in the morning, and were greeted by a very happy saleswoman. She had long, dark brown hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. She was wearing an elegant red dress, that took a huge blow on my self-esteem, and her smile was to die for. "Cullen-Swan group?" Alice nodded and Heidi gestured towards the next room.

In this room there were multiple racks, stuffed with white and ebony colored dresses, from short, slutty ones to long and graceful ones. My mouth formed a small 'o' as I took it all in, but Alice interrupted my ogling. "Okie dokie Bella. Choose whatever dress strikes your fancy. I'll be back in a sec since I just need to pop to the shop across the road." She waved and skipped out of the room, leaving me to find the perfect dress for my wedding day.

I scanned through the dresses, letting my hand run along them as I walked past, when something caught my eye.

It was a long, slim white dress that would reach the floor if put on me, with a transparent back, edging down just over my butt. There were elegant patterns crowding the sides of the back, and invading over the entire dress, topped off with sliver sequins, spiraling throughout the material. The dress was closed at the back with a series of small, cream buttons, and attached with it from the hanger was also an extremely long headdress, connected to a small hair accessory, with sapphires embedded along with silver. "How much is this one?" I questioned Heidi, who was watching me cautiously from the corner.

She smiled at my question, and began to walk over to me. "That one is one of our best. I'd say it's about five thousand dollars." My jaw dropped to the floor when I heard the price. There was no way in hell that I would be able to afford this with the budget I had, and this was about three thousand dollars over.

"I'll keep looking then. It's way too expensive." I told her, but it was hard to take my eyes from the beautiful gown. When I eventually turned away from it, Heidi's voice rang throughout the room.

"Actually, your groom figured you would say that. I have a note…" She hurried off the desk and retrieved a small piece of paper from a stack of them. She put on a pair of reading glasses and started with the writing. "'If Bella Cullen has any doubts of buying the dress she wants because it is too expensive, please tell her that she can have anything she wants. No objections'" She folded the paper out and placed it back down on the desk. "You caught yourself a nice one," She commented, and walked over to the dress. "You want this one, correct?" I sighed and nodded, before taking out my phone and dialing in Edward's number.

After one ring, Edward's velvet smooth voice appeared. "Hi, Angel." He greeted happily, oblivious to the reason I called.

"Edward, I'm not spending your money," I stated, sure that I wouldn't budge on this.

He sighed. "How much is the dress?"

"Five thousand." From what I heard, he didn't even flinch at the huge number I had presented him. "Look, I'll pay for it. I have enough saved up…" I trailed off, but before I could began again, he spoke.

"Bella, the five thousand dollars isn't what matters. Now, I assume Alice gave you my credit card?" I told him yes. "Now, give that to Heidi and let me pay for it." He demanded. After further arguing, I gradually agreed, and handed the card to the saleswoman just as Alice walked in. I said goodbye and I love you to Edward before hanging up on Edward. I tried on the magnificent dress after showing Alice it, and it looked amazing on me. As I looked in the mirror, I couldn't really believe that the woman in the mirror was me. Her skin was beautifully pale against the white of the dress, and the blush on her cheeks added to her beauty. Alice had left my hair down for the test of what it looked like, only because it saved time, but I would really like to walk down the aisle like this. Barefoot, and my hair let free around my shoulders.

Luckily, it was the perfect fit, so we had no need to get it sized. The big day was on the thirteenth of August, only a week from now, so we now had everything ready. The dress and the cake were picked out, the bridesmaid dresses were there, and Edward's suit as well as Jasper's best man suit was chosen. We were having our wedding in the garden of their house, since what I originally wanted wasn't possible. Having our wedding on the beach he proposed to me was what Alice came up with, but we couldn't all fly up there since Charlie wouldn't let the Cullen's pay for his ticket and he had no money for it.

Everything was ready, for the day that I became Isabella Marie Cullen.

**Please tell me if you liked it! **

**Yes, the song name originated from the Earth Angel one , and the wedding dress is the one from Breaking Dawn! XD**


	25. The rest of our lives

**EPOV**

This was it. The day that Bella, the one and only woman I would do anything for, would become my wife. Alice and Rosalie had my angel locked up at her house for the past two days, only letting her leave for the traditional bachelorette party. When I begged Alice to not take her to any bars where she would be groped by the local townspeople, my sister just smiled, winked, and skipped out of the room, leaving me to constantly wonder if Bella was alright on my last night as a single man. It wasn't too much of a show, just me, Jasper, Emmett and dad sitting in the den that had been created in the basement with a couple of cans of beer. All we done was chat and watch the most gruesome films from the past decade, which I barely looked at anyway. The only thing that consumed my mind was my love's face, and how I imagined her to be on our special day. It was guaranteed that she would be the blushing bride.

From the moment I awoke, no one had really talked to me. I was only the groom, after all. I showered and dressed in casual khaki shorts and a top before trudging downstairs for breakfast. Esme had prepared a feast for the relatively small meal, laying out pancakes and a builder's breakfast on the countertop, which consisted of bacon, sausage, hash browns, mushrooms and beans. I devoured the meal slowly, taking small intervals to sip at my orange juice, as I once again thought about Bella. It was funny, before, she was on my mind for about ninety five percent of the day, but now it was rounding up to about a hundred. Her brunette curls that bounced past her shoulders, creating a chestnut river. Her deep chocolate eyes with hints of hazel mixed into them, which led you straight to her beautiful and pure soul.

For the first time of the day, someone actually told me to do something that involved the wedding. Mom ordered me upstairs to dress in my suit, and pull a brush through my hair. At least I didn't need to have it styled since Bella wanted an ethereal theme to our wedding. About six weeks ago, both she and Alice bounded up to me with two separate ideas for the theme. Alice had demanded a modern one, but Bella's heart was set on natural. So when they asked me for which one to go for, who do you think I chose? Alice's puppy dog eyes were one thing, but when Bella unleashed those glowing orbs of light and stuck her bottom lip out, it was impossible to resist.

Once my hair was mussed up just the way Bella loved it, I was stuck doing nothing. Emmett, Jasper and dad were sorting out the seats, which were designed to look like logs with moss growing around them, though it was all fake, and mom was double checking over all the food. I checked the time on the TV, and saw that it was only ten. The ceremony didn't begin until two, and even then I couldn't see Bella until half an hour had passed. I groaned and sat back on the couch, figuring that maybe I could make a run for Bella's house. Just as I began to sit up, Emmett's large hand pushed my head back, causing me to fall back onto the cushions. I scowled at him.

"Uh, uh, little cuz." He grinned mockingly. "No seeing the bride until she's walking down the aisle, you know the rules."

"But I haven't seen her for over fifty hours!" I whined, trying again to stand up, but it was a failed attempt. "You wouldn't understand." I muttered, curling into a ball and leaning on the armrest. Emmett scoffed at my remark.

"I totally understand! You do remember that Alice planned our wedding for us, don't you? Of course, it didn't take until two in the afternoon to make Rosie gorgeous, 'cause let's face it, she's already stunning, but-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was over the coffee table and flat on his face on the other side, by my foot. "Ow! Dude, what the hell was that for?" He mumbled into the carpet, not bothering to remove himself from the ground.

"You implied that Bella wasn't beautiful." I told him, smugly. I had never really been able to hurt him, because he was the human Incredible Hulk, so I was glad that I had at least caused his minimal pain. While he was immobile on the floor, I wondered if I could bolt for my car and drive to Bella's. I glanced over at him, and saw that he was squirming to get up. Now or never.

I jumped up and sprinted to my car, ignoring Emmett calling after me. I hopped into my Volvo, and sped off, just missing the monster cousin from capturing me. As I drove away, I saw him pick out his phone and put it to his ear. Damn it, he was calling Alice to tell her I was on my way. Was there any other way into Chief Swan's house that she wouldn't notice me coming in through? Breaking into the Chief's house. That sounded terrible when said like that.

Wait! There was an oak tree next to her bedroom window, right? I could easily scale that and slip into Bella's room, where it was guaranteed she would be. They weren't planning to dress her up until half past one, so they would be doing her hair and make-up by now. But, Rose would have to evacuate the bedroom to patrol the back and front door with Alice to prevent my entrance. I smirked, and parked down the road and out of sight from my target.

I crept around the outside of the house, being careful to not draw any attention to myself by letting them see me through the windows, but even if I was a usual passerby, who wouldn't recognise the traditional suit that I had on? People would instantly think 'wedding' and that would be Alice's hint to find me. Kids would point, and people would stare at me waiting for the bride to appear, so staying in the shadows seemed like the perfect idea. I slinked behind the tree, and peered up into the window, half hidden by branches. There was Bella, with her back turned to the glass, and her fingers running through her silky hair. I lunged for the first branch, and made my way up the tree, arriving at the window pane. I knocked gently at the glass, trying to not scare her, but my efforts were wasted. She jumped five feet in the air, luckily keeping in a scream as she turned around, and smiled sweetly at me.

She skipped to me and lifted the glass, pulling me in immediatly. "How did you get here without them noticing you?" She asked, wrapping her small arms around me.

"Emmett spotted me, and I think that he called Alice, so we don't have much time." I buried my fingers into her hair, and pushed her face to me, sealing her lips with mine. I spinned around with her and threw her on the bed, diving after her. "It's been fifty hours and fifty minutes since I've been able to do this," She giggled at the statistics, but that sound died down and expolded into a moan when I started kissing her again. We spent about five minutes like that, just devouring one anothers face's, until there came a loud pounding on the door.

"Bella, the groom is coming here to compromise our plans, so we need you out here. He may think about climbing in through the window." Rosalie called , proud that she had come up with the theory, but she figured it out too late. When Bella didn't answer, she knocked again, even harder this time. "Come on! Answer me, girl." Once again, she waited for a response before she sighed angerily. "He's already in there, isn't he?"

"Um..." Bella trailed off after breaking away from me, but my lips refused to leave her skin, so they travelled down her neck towards the top of the light purple robe she was wearing. "No?" The statement sounded more like a question, and I was sure that we had been found out.

I was right, because the second the words came out of her mouth, Rose and Alice barged in and hauled me away. As I was chucked out of the door for the second time this year, Alice pestered me about almost ruining my suit by climbing the tree, and demanded that I go back home and make sure there was not a spot on it. Sulkily, I drove back home with one more 'I love you' to Bella.

But, despite all the pain I had felt over the last few hours after that, I was here. Standing at the end of the aisle, listening to the song I'd composed for this very moment playing. Earthen Angel had never beeen heard by Bella, and the look on her face as she stumbled gracfully down the grass pathway that had been made for her. The dress she wore was long and trailed behind her along with the transparent headress that she had on, and the sequins and beautiful swirls of white only enhanced how gorgeous she was. As predicted, she was the perfect blushing bride.

The vows were spoken and the kiss that sealed our fates was carried out-for a while, I might add-and the reception began. Alice had feared that Jacob or at least one of the dirty wolves from La Push would have shown up, but luckily, the only one was Seth, who was graciously invited by the bride. Whilst we were greeting all of our guests, he pushed past others to pass Bella a note, which she quickly discarded. When I picked it up from the ground where it had fell, I saw that it read:

_Looks like the Forks whore has been married off. If you ever want to cheat on that son of a bitch, just let me know._

I ripped it to shreads and we continued the afternoon as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary. I pulled Bella to the grassy dancefloor that had been set up for our first dance. The song 'lullaby' by Spill Canvas started to play, and I couldn't help but rest my chin on her shoulder. I chuckled. "You remember that night when you came downstairs and found me playing this?" She giggled and nodded. "Well it was for you. That's one of the reasons I put it on that mixtape I sent you for Christmas." She froze slightly and listened intently to the lyrics, trying to figure out what had drawn me to dedicate the song to her. And right on cue, the starting lyrics _It's the way that you blush when you're nervous _echoed through the room. Everyone's eyes immeditaely turned to her, and pink invaded her cheeks as she hid her face in my shoulder. "That's one of the reasons," I whispered to her.

When the sun eventually set, we had to prepare for our honeymoon, which was unknown to everyone but the Cullen's, excluding Bella. She had constantly asked over the past week for at least a clue, but no one gave in.

After being in Alice's room for about ten minutes, Bella exited in a short dress that only really reached her thighs. I gawked at this fact, and had the instinct to hide her from other people, but Alice waved me off and winked, making me roll my eyes.

As we drove away from Forks, I felt that everything was right in my life now, and there was nothing that could make me change it.

* * *

**Two more chapters to go!**


	26. Have I told you yet

**EPOV**

We finally arrived at our destination, or the one closest to it, at least. Rio de Janeiro was sunny at this time of year, with party's blazing through the streets when the sun went down. I had kept the entire honeymoon hidden from Bella, since it needed to be a surprise, again, so she would feel the full impact of what she had agreed to. We were going to go to college as a married couple, so on this honeymoon; we couldn't really do anything without the protection of birth control. But, we had talked about it so much on the plane, and over the past months that we really wanted kids of our own. So when we were free from the chains of school and had stable jobs, we would start trying.

Honestly, I was an old-fashioned type of guy, and felt the need to pay for Bella and our future children, but Bella really wanted to work for herself, even if all she could get to do was work in a book store. She was aiming to be an English teacher in an elementary school, but she had other ideas if that didn't work out. I was going to try and get a medical degree, like my father did, but not only because of that. My real parents could have been helped, but the ambulance was just too late. I was determined to make sure that no one had to go through what I had, so people would be healed faster.

Bella and I were sitting in a taxi, with one of the local's driving us towards the port. We were on our way to Isle Esme, an island that Carlisle had bought for none other than Esme when they were in the early stages of their relationship. It was a fairly small island; half of it was infested with tall trees and filled with greenery such as ferns. In the water surrounding it, there were beautiful coral reefs, inhabited by rare fish. I don't really know how Carlisle had that sort of money back then, since he hadn't really started his job as a doctor, but I just ignored it.

We eventually arrived at the sea, and after I paid and tipped the driver, I led Bella over to a boat that had been hired for us. It was nothing more than a sleek speedboat, white with a thick blue streak painted across the side. Bella gave me a questioning look before I held her hand and helped her into the boat, after she was settled, I pulled all of the luggage into the back and hopped in, taking a glance at my love before I would start the engine. She looked like she was thinking really hard about something, simultaneously making my curiosity painful. "What are thinking about, Sunshine?" I asked playfully, hiding how much I really wanted to know.

"Where are we going?" She responded, scanning the sea in front of us. "East from Brazil is Africa. Are we going to be on a boat all the way to Africa?" Her eyes widened, obvious fear of being sea sick. I chuckled.

"You'll see." I grinned turning the key, causing the machine to roar to life. Bella jumped at the sound, which just made me laugh harder. She glared at me, and crossed her arms, throwing herself back into her seat. My eyebrows furrowed at her distress, but I started towards the island anyway, with my eyes on Bella, hoping that she would have cheered up by the time we hit land. The sun was gently setting across the ocean, laminating an orange glow on the water. The moment reminded me of that day I proposed to My Angel. The calming evening at the beach, the orange sea and the quiet screaming from Rose and Alice that were just background noises.

As we sped further and further into the water, Bella's mood never shifted. I turned to her and gave her a pout, which made her smile a little, but only for a second. This was our honeymoon, she was supposed to me happy. When we finally pulled up to the dock, I helped Bella out as lugged our bags onto the wooden boards of the deck, before scooping Bella up in my arms, pressing my lips to hers. She giggled a little and returned my kiss, all of the anger from before gone. After we broke apart, I rested my forehead against hers. "Never give me the silent treatment again, Gorgeous." I breathed, peppering more kisses down her neck. "I can't handle it."

She laughed. "How was that the silent treatment? Even if I did talk, you wouldn't hear me over the noise that thing was making," She argued, snuggling into my shoulder. I rolled my eyes slightly when she couldn't see.

"You barely even looked at me. You didn't touch me, nothing. I only got a small smile, and that was it." I pouted. She smirked, and let her eyes drift to her surroundings, taking in every detail of the entrance of the house and the jungle that encompassed it. "This is Isle Esme," I declared. When I stated this, her head darted back to look at me, making her hair sweep across my face rapidly. She blinked in confusion, so I explained further. "Carlisle bought her this in the early months on their relationship. Sort of as a promise, I guess."

A snort erupted from her. "Who buys someone an _island?_"

I shrugged and carried her through the door. "My dad." I heard her mumble something like '_It must be a learned habit'_ but I couldn't quite make it out. But if what I heard was correct, then I had to admit that it was a learnt behaviour from both my biological and adopted fathers. They both showered their woman with gifts, and I wanted to get everything that Bella's heart desired, even if it happened to be an entire country, I would try to find a way. Call me whipped if you want, but that's how I felt.

I walked over the threshold with her still in my embrace, and let her examine the room. Sunlight was still blooming in through the wide windows, which were barely covered by the thin white curtains that bellowed beside them. The first room we entered when we strolled through the sliding, glass door was a small room, filled with a corner sofa and a loveseat. Everywhere in the house, there were plants, blossoming in the warm weather they were put in. I refused to let her back down onto the floor as I was too accustomed to her warmth in my arms, so I led her into the next room, weaving in and out of doors, showing her every inch of the house. We ended up in the bedroom, a large space including a huge, white double bed, four posts from which hung more white curtains, which were just there for show.

When I finally set her down, we were at the exit of our luxury bedroom, another sliding door that led to our private beach overlooking the vast ocean. She gasped at the view, and stumbled a little. I caught her before she could tumble to the ground, and held her tightly to me, not wanting our moment to be ruined at all.

Suddenly, our playful banter from earlier had disappeared completely, only to be replaced by a romantic aurora. I had thought about having a moonlit swim with her, but I couldn't wait any longer. I had been kept away from her for far too long. Alice's demands that we wait had been torture, and in that minute, that second, nothing could stop me.

I slowly moved her towards the bed, edging towards where we would consummate our marriage. It was funny to think that she was all mine now she was my wife. _My wife. Bella Cullen. Mrs. Edward Cullen._ Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

She willingly followed me, but stopped before I could lie her down on the covers. I frowned at her pause, obviously thinking the worst. "Don't worry," She assured me, stroking my cheek before giving me a sexy smirk. "I just have a surprise for you." She skipped off into the bathroom, leaving me to just sit on the bed until she came back.

When she did return, she dimmed the lights down by slipping her hand between the gap of the door and the wall, before revealing herself, and my jaw just about hit to floor. Let's just say that on that night, or maybe that entire week, we barely had any sleep. Maybe just about five hours.

**BPOV**

Our honeymoon was fantastic so far. The sun was constantly shining on this island paradise, which meant not one drop of rain. The jungle that surrounded us was ripe to explore, the animals you found in there were just amazing, but the best part about this week was that I had all of this alone time with Edward. There was nobody to worry about barging in on us during one of our... um... activities, not including the cleaners that visited only once this week. Gustavo and Kaure were kind locals, though I had no idea about what they and Edward were discussing. Of course, Edward was still that same language genius I'd known all of those months ago, but he didn't really share what he told them. Sometimes I heard my name in their unintelligible speech, and Edward would pull me to him and kiss my temple. I assumed all of it was kind about me.

Unfortunately, we had to get our plane back to reality tomorrow, so we had this one day to ourselves. Everything we owned apart from the clothes we wore was packed into our suitcases, excluding a small meal that Edward had prepared for us in the bedroom, served on a silver tray.

We spent that night in total bliss, just enjoying one another and not thinking about what we had to proceed with the next day. But when the sun rose, I still internally groaned, and thoroughly hated the responsibilities we had back home. Sooner or later, we would have to begin our last year of high school, and then it was on to college. And no matter what Edward said, I still felt the need to help pay the bills whilst living at his house, so I got myself a job at Mike's father's shop. He was a nice man, but the one Edward really had a problem with was his son, the same guy that had caught me in a corner after I had broken up with Jacob. Ah, Jake. The one that had caused so much fear in my life was now a mere forgotten milestone.

We boarded the plane and found our seats in first class, before settling down into them. I huddled into Edward whilst staring out of the window for when we took off, so I could see the shining lights of Rio fade away in the early morning sun. We passed the Jesus statue, and I just basked in the beauty of it with the streets and homes behind it. Edward had his nose buried in my hair throughout that journey, occasionally pressing a kiss there of on the back of my throat. He was still enjoying our sort-of alone time and I just went with him sharing those few whispers of love and kisses.

When we landed, Edward's Volvo had already been dropped off in the parking lot by Alice and Jasper, with the extremely helpful two sets of keys he had for it. We strapped ourselves in and sped towards Forks, and away from Seattle. As we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, Edward murmured, "Have I told you yet?"

"What?"

"That I love you?" I giggled, but shook my head playfully. Of course he had already told me, but I just wanted to hear it again for the millionth time. "I love you, Angel. So much, it nearly hurts."

I leaned into his side and he graciously wrapped his free arm around me, pulling me to him. "Ditto," I agreed, and he chuckled.

I could stay like this forever.

**It's not the end yet! One more chapter to go XD**

**For any Twibolight readers: My friend doesn't intend to carry on with any of her fanfictions. I've tried to persuade her to continue, but she's one of those people who go off twilight after a while **** So her story 'Finding ' will never have a third chapter.**

**Don't fear this story's end, since I have plenty more in store. Once I complete 'You have me', I'm beginning the first chapter of 'Chosen', a vampire fanfiction that I've been thinking about for a while. After that is finished, I also have a Mafia story, starring the Cullen's and the Swan's in another twist of Stephanie's characters.**

**Feels like Christmas!**


	27. Epilouge

**Last chapter! I'm kinda sad to see this fanfic end, but Chosen will be starting up soon!  
Hope you like this!**

**19 years later**

**EPOV**

After ten years of marriage, mine and Bella's love was still stronger than ever. When we were twenty four, on the seventeenth of June, we had our first little girl which we named Heidi Louise Cullen. She had gained the red tint Bella's hair had, and had grown a full head of it, reaching to her waist. Her eyes were a vivid green like mine, but the only thing not-so-perfect about her was her attitude. Okay, I understood that now she was thirteen, but did she really need to spend so much time with boys? Her world was on her phone that she had asked for last year, everyone's number was on there apart from the 'nerd's' ones. Nowadays, they classified nerds as people who aren't popular, which is a huge category.

Four years after her birth, we had our first son, Marcus Caius Cullen, the second one that inherited my bronze hair, but gained his mother's chocolate eyes. He was more of a gamer sort of boy, and preferred to stay locked up in his room with his Xbox instead of with his sisters. He was the only boy of all five of them, and I figured that he just felt left out. We couldn't complain too much about his lack of a social life though, since he spent a lot of his time studying for things that he was too young for. He had already mastered probability, and had started on algebra, learning about equations and expressions from his books and the internet.

When he was four, Bella gave life to our twin girls, Saskia Elizabeth and Phoebe Samantha Cullen. They were now at the age of five, and were never separated. Throughout kindergarten, they held each other's hands and even finished each other's sentences, which sort of scared the other children. Phoebe was the last of the kids that got my hair and eyes, and Saskia gathered the genes to be Bella's clone. She had the same hair and deep eyes, and was always curious and asking questions. Phoebe, however, liked to keep in with the family, and didn't appreciate any attention from anyone else. It was the only difference between them.

And last, but not least, we had our last little girl, Lily Hider Cullen. Surprisingly, she had bright blonde hair when she was born, which we had thought was impossible, and the blue eyes? Where was this coming from? Despite our confusion, she was an angel. Even though she was only three, she had excelled in kindergarten, and was friends with just about everyone in her class, apart from a couple of the boys. Wait until they get older, they will all fawn over her and follow her like lost puppies, just like they would for her sisters.

Today was Phoebe and Saskia's sixth birthday, and we had flown out to Jacksonville to celebrate on the beach where I proposed to Bella. Renee had moved to Europe since we had last seen her, but her dreams of expecting another child were extinguished when she was too old to carry another baby. She was always allowed in the children's lives, but not without supervision. When we all remembered how reluctant she was to let Bella marry me in the first place, we couldn't trust her with any of them.

I had gotten enough qualifications to get a job at the Forks hospital with my dad, and had some money rolling in to support the family, and Bella had her own bookstore, which she cleverly called '_Outcast of Forks'. _Unsurprisingly, it was a very successful bookshop, as none of the others in the area quite met the standard of hers. Even though we could afford a huge party with bouncy castles and balloons, we decided to keep the party quiet this year, and only between the family. Bella took the girls out to their first time in the sea, as Heidi and Marcus hung out on the picnic blanket, whining about how there was no wifi connection in this area. "Dad! Why can't we go back to civilization?" She moaned, holding her phone into the air to try and gain a few bars.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't need the internet, Di. Just have fun for you sisters' birthday." She groaned and laid back on the blanket, before she started texting. I guess that she could still contact one of her many chavy boyfriends while she was here. Last time I heard, she was seeing some guy called Malik, the class joker, and a guaranteed failure. He was the one who complained to the teacher endlessly about the simplest tasks, like how he couldn't draw a fish. Not a masterpiece, but just the shape of the simple fish.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called out, announcing her arrival. She was holding the hand of her small four year old daughter who she named Cynthia. The little girl had gained her mother's spiky hair, and luckily, not her father's doped like personality. When she saw me, she bounded over in her little dress, and into my arms.

"Uncle Edard!" She cried, still not able to pronounce the 'w' in my name. Eh, she would get it someday. I tickled her under her chin, making her shriek with laughter, before Emmett made his entrance, with his son upon his shoulders.

"Hi, Eddie! Look and Jr!" Emmett referred to his son, Charlie, as Jr constantly. Of course the little two year old absolutely adored it, giggling like a mad man anytime he was called it. "Rosie brought the cake! Rabbits, just as promised." He declared as Rosalie trudged along behind him with mom and dad in tow. She had a white box in her hand, which I assumed to be the cake, and Esme and Carlisle had large, colourful bags full of presents for the twins. They were obviously the spoiling type of grandparents, and had given every one of our kids everything they asked for. Marcus got his Xbox and all the games for it from them, and Heidi got the money for clothes.

"Grandma!" Phoebe screamed as she ran towards Esme. At the exact same time, Saskia did the same for Carlisle, both of them leaping into the opposite ones arms. "What did you-get for our birthday?" They once again finished each other's sentence, but everyone here was used to it. "Did you buy me a rabbit? Can I call it Snowball?" Saskia demanded, trying to sneak a peek into the plastic bags. Knowing them, they would have one already at home, waiting for them.

"You'll have to wait for that when you get home." Esme told her as she put Phoebe down and waved Rose over for the cake. "Why don't you go back to mommy while we get everything ready?" The twins readily agreed, and sped off back to Lily and Bella, who were crouching over the water. Bella was only wearing a bikini under a small skirt... "How on earth do those two have so much energy?" Mom panted, as she removed the chocolate cake from the box.

I shrugged, not really sure how to answer. I reached over and took out all of the presents from the huge bags they had brought with them. "You actually bought them a rabbit, didn't you?" I asked as I examined the gifts, checking if any of them had holes punched in them. She laughed.

"We got them one each, and we having Jenny deliver them to the house the day we get back." She smiled. Me and Bella had gotten a huge, old fashioned two story house, with a big enough garden to look after two rabbits, and possibly a dog. What could I say? I wanted the American dream. "The hatch will arrive on the same day, along with about two months worth of food." I loved my kids, but the things they demanded took a lot of caring for. Phoebe and Sas better not grow out of this phase too quickly, because I wasn't going to look after two rabbits until they died.

Just as I finished arranging the presents in two piles, the girls and Bella came back. The skirt was now lying low on her hips, and I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel. We would only have until the sun rose tomorrow for our alone time, so we wanted to make the most of it. "They wanted their cake." She laughed, letting the girls run free. Lily bounded after her big sisters, tripping a few times, but the funny thing about her was that she barely ever cried. "Is it ready yet?"

I nodded, and gathered her into my arms, kissing her lightly. "Oh come on, Eddie! This is your kids' birthday. No make out sessions until they're asleep." I chuckled at his comment and pulled away from Bella after kissing her one last time.

We sang the classic 'Happy birthday' song twice for Phoebe and Saskia, and let them loose on the cake, choosing how big they wanted their pieces to be cut. Luckily, they were realistic, and didn't take half of the cake for each of them, and left Cynthia and Charlie a fourth each. We decided to pass on the sugary treat, and just lie down as we watched our six year old tear up the wrapping paper on their presents. I couldn't resist taking Bella in my arms and gently kissing her throat, making her giggle, but when the moans started, we were caught out. "God, dad! Wait until we're in the hotel!" Heidi whined, turning away from us.

"No," I mumbled into Bella's hair, before I continued my earlier activities. She eventually stomped off, taking a blanket with her to sit beside the sea, still trying to gain internet access. As I carried on with light kisses and whispers in her ear, Bella gradually ceased my actions, making my lips fall into a pout. "Do we have to stop? The kids are too distracted with the presents." I jerked my head over to a screaming Saskia to prove my point.

"We can't have sex in front of them, Edward." Bella claimed. "If we carry on, I won't be able to just kiss." I understood her point, and to my luck, the sun was setting, meaning that we had to get inside. We mentioned this to everyone else, and gathered everything back into bags before plucking our reluctant kids from the sand and throwing them onto our shoulders. I had the twins on both of mine, and Bella was hauling a sleeping Lilly in her arms, along with the leftover cake. Heidi was more than happy to leave, as was Marcus, so they were ahead of us, sprinting to get back to electricity. Note to self: Never take them camping.

As we settled into bed after putting all the kids into their rooms, I went to hover over Bella, and placed a kiss on that spot that made her crazy. "I've been waiting all day to do this," I murmured.

When we had finished for the moment, we lie there, breathless, until my mind wandered to what had led to this. "Twenty years ago, I was a social pariah and you were dating a man-whore." I frowned when i put it like that, but Bella just giggled. "It's nice to think about how that's changed." I added.

She nodded. "I am so glad that I didn't go to the school on the reservation. I would have never of met you, and I would probably be swarmed in children that weren't even planned. It's part of the tribe's tradition to keep the gene going, so they need as many kids as they could get." I swallowed as she said this. "And all those children's father would be a cheating liar."

"Let's not talk about that, okay?" I asked, letting my fingers trail up her arm and back down again. "Let's talk about how the popular new girl fell in love with the outcast." I kissed her shoulder and she snorted.

"Popular? I was nowhere near popular."

"Sunshine, you were chased by half of the school's population, Mike included. You're more than irresistible." I disagreed.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled, looking away from me. I let my kisses build up to her face. I pecked her nose and she whispered, "I love you, Edward." Just hearing that, even for the millionth time still made my heart soar.

"I love you too, Angel. And I will for the rest of my life."

**So, there you have it.**

**Just want to thank bluepenguin218 for supporting me all the way through most of my fanfics. You've been such a great help with the reviews! And thanks to teamedward6011 for your amazing review! Thankyou!**

**Next on the agenda: Chosen**


End file.
